


The Stiles Diaries

by Esyla, hboy2



Series: The Werewolf Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon until Season 3, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Mentions of Pydia, Multi, almost canon, derek has rough sex instead of feelings, isaac is a cinnamon roll too good for this world, lydia gets to be informed, only slight hints at what sorta happened, so many references to nerd shit, stiles has a filthy mouth, stiles has a porn addition, then no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hboy2/pseuds/hboy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles had been born a girl and still given the same awful name? What if she turned out just with a large porn collection? Same men's wear, same Jeep, same pop culture references no one else cares about.  And what if this changed the way Derek and Stiles work together? girl!Stiles. Sterek. With some side orders of Isaac and maybe Jackson. Still smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to write some Sterek smut but I suck at writing anything that isn't straight so I am making Stiles a girl. But she is basically Stiles with a vagina and not any real change to the character otherwise. Also I am going with the first name Geinim although I am pretty sure what letter should be in front and its not G. The first chapter is some snap shots.  
> I need to stop writing when on decongestants.  
> Kudos and comments always welcome and encouraged -E
> 
> Edited for grammar/spelling/whatnot: August 7, 2012 - hboy2

 

 

Prologue

She wasn't pretty the way some of the girls at school were. Not like Lydia or the new girl Allison. Scott was already completely in love with Allison, which made Stiles want to vomit because she would forever classify Scott as asexual. Thinking of Scott's sex life was a bit like thinking of her dad's. You just don't think about the boy you used to take baths with as a person with desires, because he is the person that put gum in your hair.

Now, all that was changing because Scott was a werewolf; she had stayed up all night to make sure that was the truth. It sounded crazy, it really did. But it also sounded like the right thing, and that was not the lack of sleep talking.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Scott asked.

"Only a little, but there was coffee and some pixie stix in there as well." She could feel the twitching in her eye, but this was important because Scott was a wolf and that was bad. Like, really bad. Like, almost as bad as ‘that time she broke her arm’ bad. "But I am completely serious; you are a werewolf, and tonight’s a full moon. I am canceling that date."

It didn't go well. She should have expected that. Then Scott had been convinced that Derek Hale was the one who did the werewolf thing, so she got to make a complete ass out of herself in front of the new girl, because creepy and completely not sexy Derek Hale had driven Allison home.

"Who are you?" Allison asked. It wasn't fair that she was that pretty. How did she get her hair to do that? Stiles had tried to get her hair to do that once, she ended up looking like a poodle.

"Stiles, Scott's only friend since childhood, and the person that carries his spare inhaler, oh god, I really need to stop talking." She heaved a breath, running her hands through the complete mess that was her hair. "He sent me to make sure you were okay. Clearly you are okay. I am going to go now and pretend this never happened. ‘Kay, bye!"

Social outcast levels were going to reach new highs next week. Then Scott tried to kill her at practice the next day. Being manager was getting less and less fun. Trying to convince Scott not to play on Saturday was a bit like banging her head against the wall.

Then, of course, Derek showed up in Scott's bedroom just as her internet connection cut out. She was going make her dad upgrade their bandwidth; if she couldn't chat with Scott and play Fall Out at the same time, there was no way the world made any sense.

And yes, maybe she shouldn’t have taken that extra dose before helping Scott break into the morgue. Trying to look unsuspicious while completely wired at a hospital was way, **way** harder than it should have been. And she had to watch Jackson and Lydia make out, which was so gross, epically gross.

It was also so not fair that Derek had an amazing car. Why did all the assholes get amazing cars while she had to go without comic books for month on end to afford her measly Jeep? But the Jeep was her baby, even if it made her hair gross because it had no windows. Maybe she should just shave her head and be done with it - then she wouldn't need to have a thousand hair ties on her at all times to keep the mess contained.

Scott, of course, thought it was a bad idea when she got in that cop car with Derek. But she thought it was an excellent idea. Because Scott was really bad at learning stuff, which was why she was here, she was the one with the brains and the large selection of men's jackets to go with her skinny jeans.

"You don't scare me." But he did. Derek freaked her out, which of course translated into babbling. How did one get stubble like that? Did he shave every other day? Every third day? Also, it really wasn't fair that Derek looked so good in a v-neck, boys weren't supposed to look good in v-necks.

She wasn't attracted him. Nope, this was just her hormones talking, because Derek Hale was creepy and possibly evil and a murderer. And she was grounded now after being caught in the lie about looking for the body. Go team.

At least they had won the game. That was good. And Scott had not murdered anyone on the field. Except Derek was free and mad at her and Scott. Things go downhill quickly from there.

* * *

Kids. He had kids on his hands. The boy had been turned, so that meant Derek had to play Yoda to his Luke, something he had no desire to do. The girl was nosey and never shut up. Ever.

Scott was worthless at being a wolf and obviously didn't want to be one. Stiles, at least, was decent at looking stuff up. He had to admit he was mildly impressed by the knowledge she pulled out of her hat. She was a weird one too. Her pulse jumped all over the place every time he was around. Even that first time in the woods when he hadn't been sure if one of them had changed, her heart had been erratic then.

So now, he was stuck babysitting these two: the idiot werewolf and the clumsy genius. Oh, and the hunters were back.

Laura was gone. There was an alpha on the loose changing stupid teenage boys. Stupid teenage girls were suddenly trying to pick his life apart. Hunters had made it clear he was on their list. Yes, coming back to Beacon Hills had been a **great** idea.

* * *

It had started after Scott turned. Derek would listen to them throughout the day, to keep tabs and make sure the newest Beta wasn't on the verge of murdering anyone. Most of the time, he wasn't entirely sure how the two survive on a daily basis. Other times, watching over those two was way more amusing than is acceptable, because the two of them couldn’t be any worse at being covert. Stiles had no concept of whispering.

Then it got weird, because while Derek is getting used to the sound of Scott making out with his hunter girlfriend, Derek has yet to have the pleasure of this sound. Sounds really.

She was far too noisy. It's why he tuned in at first, not because he was checking up on stupid Stiles, but because she was making an awful lot of noise. That is when he smelled her arousal. He should have stopped listening; he didn’t need to hear the slick slide of her fingers thrusting inside herself. He didn’t need to listen to her gasps and moans of pleasure. And he really didn’t need to count that she came twice with her own fingers, and three more times with a vibrator before she stopped.

But he does listen and then it invades his mind. It's wrong, she was a minor and not even that hot. She always wore clothes that look like they came out of the men's wear section and never put on any make up. Which was fine, really, because he didn’t need to think about how easy it would be to rip off her panties if she wore skirts, or how watching mascara run down her face as he fucked her would be so hot.

* * *

So, here he was, shot with fucking wolfsbane, and maybe dying, yet a large portion of his brain is fried because he can smell her. Derek can smell that she masturbated in the shower this morning.

"You have got to be kidding me! This guy is everywhere." She had no idea. Then, she had to get all huffy and threaten to drag him out of the car, because she could totally do it with him being this weak.

"Start the car now, or I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek snarled.

"By the way, Derek, you’re starting to smell…like death." And she was starting to smell like something else.

He could hear her heart speed up when his shirt came off, and it makes trying to focus on not dying harder than it should have been. Yelling at the stupid girl didn’t help, because every time he did, her scent gets stronger. He was going to die with a horny teenage girl as the only witness.

Also she punched him to wake him up, what kind of girl does that?

After Scott finally comes through and Derek gets the wolfsbane out of his system, he comes to a decision. He was going to have his way with Stiles. Derek has great control, he just doesn't like to deny himself things he wanted, and he wanted her. And maybe a good proper fuck would shut her up for once.

* * *

"You can drive him back to his car." Scott says.

"Why do I have to be the one to do the driving?" Stiles really didn’t need Derek in her car more than he already has been.

"Because I am not riding a bike with Scott," Derek snaps at both of them.

"Why not? Being sexually assaulted by a bike seat is an experience everyone should have at least once in their lives." They stare at her until she gives in. Derek was thankfully quiet the whole way back, and she did manage not to sing along to the radio and make a complete ass out of herself.

"Are you going pay for the upholstery clean up, because it is going to take forever to get the blood and death smell out?" Stiles asked when Derek moved to leave the car. He glared at her - in an angry way, not in a sexy way despite the fact her brain was translating it as such. Then he got out of the car. Stiles sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Which was the moment Derek threw the door open and forced his mouth on her gaping one. She did not enjoy it, repeat: did not enjoy it and that groan was not coming from her throat.

"I can smell you." He told her when he pulled back.

"I thought that was the whole point of the furry fun, that you get to have your own personal blood hound attached to the front of your face." Stiles really wasn't sure what was happening here. That was, of course, when Derek cupped her between her legs and gave one deep sniff.

"Bad touch!" Stiles swatted him away. Derek had the gall to just wink at her before loping off.

"I am going to need more double A batteries." She said to the empty car. Porn and her fingers were not going to be enough.

* * *

"So, um, how often does Derek climb into your bedroom? Like, are you two dating now? Does that mean Allison is free, because I am beginning to think I might be a lesbian," Stiles said after Scott explained the whole teaching thing.

And she might, **might** have enjoyed throwing balls at Scott way more than she should have. It was his fault her dad was injured. So she did make the duct tape way tighter than needed. And stole the coach’s phone. Really, people needed to pay more attention to her; she was really getting good at stealing shit these days.

Derek wanted to kick Scott the moment he smelled Stiles and her leaky, noisy Jeep. This was their stupidest idea yet, calling the Alpha to the school. He was going to murder Stiles and Scott, if the Alpha didn't kill them first.

She called him a sour wolf. He was going to do horrible things to this girl when he got done dealing with Scott and his stupid heartbreak. Not to mention that he was now fugitive.

"Scott drives," he told his two idiots.

"Why does Scott get to drive? I’m the one who owns a car!"

"No one is asking you Gem!" Derek snarled.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Stiles shouted back angrily.

"Just drive, and get me!"

Now he was hiding in her room, because he couldn't go back to his house. After the Miguel stunt, and making him wear some old shirts of Scott’s that she had in her room, he was going to murder her. She had done it on purpose, and he could smell her and Danny getting excited from watching him.

He took his revenge outside the hospital once they got the call. He shoved her against the door and shoved his tongue down her throat. This kiss had even less finesse than their first. Derek managed to get a hand up her shirt while she squirmed beneath him,  and just when she got into, he pulled back.

"What the?" She gasped, and then he slammed her head into the steering wheel.

"You know what that was for, now go!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way more fun writing that than makes perfect sense. Like it was so much fun. Also the "God Father Incident" is a subtle yet gross reference to her having her period all over the sheets. Oh god this is such a weird mess of strangeness. It will just get worse after I see the new episode I am sure.
> 
> And I told myself this was going to be short with only one or two chapters. I lie to myself way more than is perfectly natural. -E
> 
> Beta edited: August 12, 2012 - hboy2

"Why? Why are you in my room again? I thought Mr. Alpha would be all about not hiding in my bedroom." She had jumped up out of her chair when he came in through the window, surprised and irritated. "Also, your uncle attacked Lydia and slammed my head into a car. Do all werewolves do that? Should I be concerned that Scott is going to start slamming my head into things, or is this just a Hale thing?"   
  
"Shut up. Just…shut up for once." Derek dragged himself into the bed and collapsed; well, half-collapsed because he was attempting to remove his clothing at the same time.   
  
"What are you doing? That's my bed! I need it for sleeping, and reading comics and, on rare occasions, jumping up and down." Stiles hadn't even gotten out of her tuxedo style dress, because like hell was she going to wear a real dress to prom, though it was now covered in blood and sweat and car grease.   
  
"My bed now; you can have the floor." Derek half mumbled into her pillow, her  good pillow with the foam and everything.   
  
"This is my house, my rules, remember? Also, what about my dad?" Because the sheriff might take offense to a twenty something guy sleeping in his teenage daughter's bed.   
  
"He never comes in here," Derek stated.   
  
"How do you know that? He could totally come in here all the time without knocking, and you would have no way of knowing." She was pacing restlessly.   
  
"Stiles," Derek groaned but Stiles didn’t care; she was in the middle of a really good rant, so he can just sit on his furry ass and listen.   
  
"Is there Stiles GPS that I don't know about? Because you and Peter seem to keep finding me even when I am doing absolutely nothing! I mean really, I was kidnapped tonight, and a girl who is finally starting to be my friend got mauled and may be dying."   
  
"Stiles."   
  
"Do you know how hard it is for me to make friends with girls? Like, way harder than it is for most people to get gun licenses. Because let me tell you, not having a mom while going through puberty was really fucking tough, ok? And yes, my dad never comes in the room, not after what he calls the 'Godfather Incident,' but that was totally not my fault."   
  
"Stiles."   
  
"This is why people at school seem to think I am a lesbian, and I am totally not a lesbian. Even though I am convinced Lydia has magic boobs. Or at least something hypnotic on her lip gloss, because who really stays that shiny all day? I mean, honestly! And now, I will never find out, because she is either going to die or become your new Uhura."   
  
" **Genim** ," Derek growled.   
  
"What?" she paused next to the bed and let out a shriek when Derek's arm shot out and yanked her on top of him.   
  
"You are going to shut up now." And before she could even think to respond, his mouth was on hers. Stiles really needed to start expecting Derek-style sexual assault more, though can it really be called assault when she liked it so much?   
  
Because she really did. Derek was rough and the kisses weren’t delicate or chaste, but demanding and hard and, oh god, who knew teeth could be so awesome? She sank her own into his lower lip, hard. Derek must have liked that because his chest rumbled with an approving growl and then his hands were moving.   
  
One of his large, calloused hands was busy pulling apart her poor attempt at a hairstyle. The other traveled lower and pulled her short dress up, and there was a rip.   
  
"Did you just slice through my tights?" she gasped, pulling away from him. Derek's eyes were Alpha red, and it might have been the creepiest and hottest thing she had ever seen.   
  
"And your panties." He bared his teeth and - with no warning - slid his fingers into her. No warm up, no build up, just three fingers all at once deep inside her. The noise that came out of her throat was not so much a moan as a scream of approval, because she was already drenched and he didn't need to be gentle. Stiles didn’t want gentle.   
  
It was almost embarrassing how quickly she came. But Derek really knew what he was doing, and hello, technical virgin! She wasn’t used to feeling someone else touching her down there. All it took was some really fast thrusting and the palm of his hand hitting her clit and it was over. She was still gasping when he flipped her around so that she was facing a very impressive erection tenting his boxers.   
  
"Um, Derek, are you shutting me up with your penis?" she asked as he shouldered her legs wider apart. Stiles was now on all fours over his body, with her ass in Derek's face.   
  
"Yes.” He bit down on her clit, and she spasmed. He reached between them and pulled his erection from the flap of his boxers and pushed her head down insistently. "Now, Stiles."   
  
She didn’t hesitate this time, because for every thrust she took down her throat, he returned the favor with a rough lap of tongue and a pinch with his fingers. It wasn’t some romantic encounter; they were violently blowing each other and it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. It was everything porn promised and more, because nothing can quite match the power of an Alpha werewolf on a mission.   
  
Stiles came three times like this with his cock deep in her throat, with her moans vibrating around him. The fourth time, she felt him tense under her and Derek's hand came to the back of her head, pushing her down until he hit the back of her throat, and then he was coming and she has to swallow or choke. She felt tears run down her face because her gag reflex was screaming and it hurt but it was amazing because through the pain, she was coming again.   
  
Stiles half rolled, half shoved herself off Derek and lay there panting, trying to wrap her head around what had happened; she had just sixty-nined with Derek freaking Hale.   
  
"That was…" Stiles croaked, trying to catch her breath. Derek rolled up to his elbows to look at her. He still had his shirt on, which was such a crime against humanity. There should be laws saying he can never wear shirts, unless he was cooking with grease.   
  
"…So much weirder tasting than the internet lets on," Stiles finished, because this was the perfect time to ruin this. She ought to just literally shove her foot in her mouth, but, you know, it would have to fight with Derek's come. She needed to stop thinking and talking right now. He glared at her; too bad that glare’s effectiveness was ruined by how wet his face was with her come. Stiles made a mental note that stubble was God's gift to women.   
  
He hummed at her, head tilted like a…well, like a dog.   
  
"Hmm what?" she asked. Her dress was so ruined; worst fifty bucks she’d ever spent.   
  
"I was right; you look good with running mascara," Derek smirked at her.   
  
"So, on top of being an asshole, you are a sexual deviant, good to know." He pushed her off the bed with a well-placed kick. "Hey!" she protested.   
  
"I am sleeping now. No more talking," Derek snapped while she lay there on the ground, flailing her limbs around like an idiot.   
  
"I hate you," she burst out. "This changes nothing!" He grumbled a sleepy 'of course not' and rolled away from her.   
  
Stiles tore off her dress, threw it into the hamper and pulled on one of the jerseys she slept in. "And don't ever use my first name in public!"   
  
Throwing the pillow at his head did nothing; he was dead to the world, the bastard. And he didn't even take off his shirt. She crawled into the other side of the bed and faced away from him. Two could play at this game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun writing this. Like boat loads of fun. A literal canoe filled with vodka would not begin to describe my fun.
> 
> Also come play with my on my tumblr, found on my profile. I need more Teen Wolf/Sterek friends. -E
> 
> Beta edited: August 12, 2012 - hboy2

"Am I the only one who thinks it's hysterical that Scott is hanging out the window?" Stiles shouted as they raced towards the woods in her beloved Jeep. Allison gave her a dirty look, while Scott, because he was the greatest friend ever, stuck his tongue out and barked. "See? Scott thinks it's funny."  
  
"This is serious, Stiles. We have to find Lydia," Allison scolded even as she fought off a grin.  
  
"I am taking this seriously! She’s my new girlfriend and all.”  
  
"Do I want to know?" Allison was just oh so adorable when she was confused.   
  
"Stiles is convinced she is a lesbian now," Scott explained.  
  
"Not convinced, just really interested in giving it a shot," Stiles corrected as they pulled to a stop. Stiles turned off the engine and looked around - yep, they’re all alone in the deep, dark woods and this was such a great idea.  She just hoped none of her great ideas would get them maimed. Or killed.  
  
"What are you idiots doing here?" Derek asked, having magically appeared next to the driver-side door. Stiles and Allison jumped in surprise, while Scott just climbed out of the Jeep. Stupid Scott and his stupid werewolf senses.  
  
"My girlfriend ran naked and crazy from the hospital," Stiles told Derek, and tried to open the door and maybe catch him in the knees.   
  
"Translation?" He looked at Scott for further explanation, the bastard. Hadn’t she been adequately clear? Just for that, she wasn't going to suck his dick any time soon. Even though it had already been a few days and really, masturbating wasn’t enough anymore.  
  
"Lydia freaked out and ran away from the hospital," Scott helped Allison out of the passenger side, leaving Stiles still trapped by the waiting Derek.  
  
"Naked," Stiles clarified further, just in case. Derek glared at her. Glared at her like he hadn't spent the night in her bed and then snuck out before she woke up. Like he hadn't had his face between her legs only days before.  
  
"She’s the one Peter attacked?"  
  
"Yes, and we have to find her before the Argents do," Scott said, with an apologetic glance at Allison. Finally Derek backed away from the door, so sadly she couldn’t slam it into him like planned. Damn it.  
  
"Hey, two bloodhounds are better than one!" Stiles caroled, as she pulled out Lydia’s hospital gown and threw it at Derek. She was gleefully surprised that it hit him right in the face. "Fetch!"  
  
"Stiles!" Scott sounded murderous, or probably, afraid she was going to get murdered. Derek just pulled it off his face and ignored her.  
  
"The scent goes in a few directions," Derek declared.  
  
"Please tell me we are not going to split up like the Scooby Gang for this?" Stiles said despairingly, but already knew the answer. She tried killing Scott and Allison with her mind when they walked away, without an argument. She was distracted when a stick hit the back of her head, a stick Derek had clearly thrown , judging from the smirk on his face.  
  
"Fetch,” he drawled.   
  
"Hey, I am the one in the converse; I get to make the jokes." Derek didn’t seem to think this was funny in any way. Clearly he had never read _Cyanide and Happiness_ , and he totally should because that shit was hilarious. Derek turned and started to walk off without her, which was so not cool. "Really? That's it? You’re just going to walk away and leave me in the middle of the woods? Especially since out of all the people you know, I am the least likely to survive in the dark on my own?"  
  
"Maybe you could talk a little louder so that the hunters can hear us," he snapped back.  
  
"Someone’s such a sourwolf," the accompanying sigh pushed the hair in her face out of the way. "One might think you hadn't gotten a rocking blowjob on Friday night." Her mouth ran on with zero input from her brain. She wasn't aware that she was attempting to provoke Derek until the words left her mouth, and a split-second before he turned and backed her up against a tree.  
  
"Did this seem like something we were going to talk about? Do I look like one of your girlfriends?" Stiles was convinced that Derek might have been going for angry, but she just heard hotness. She’d always known that her porn addiction was going to catch up to her one day.  
  
"Well, no, I only have the two; one is screwing Scott, and the other is nuts and running around naked. So, seeing as you have clothes on and have yet to express interest in the contents of Scott's pants, I am going to say it’s very clear that you are not my girlfriend."   
  
He leaned away for half a breath, seemingly overwhelmed by her babbling response.  
  
At this point, Stiles had changed her mind on the whole “not gonna blow him anytime soon”  thing. In fact, she was going to do that right now, if at all possible. Stiles reached down and grasped Derek through his jeans, kneading roughly. He went utterly still.  
  
"I was, however, looking for a repeat of Friday’s performance in the next half hour or so." She was rather pleased with the twitch that shivered down his neck and the stutter in his breathing.  
  
"And what about your girlfriend?" There was a familiar heated edge to his voice.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't have it in you to fuck me brainless and find a raving lunatic in the same night? Because if so, I think I fucked the wrong guy a few days ago." Stiles made to leave, but was blocked by Derek's arm. Success! He gave her a shove, forced her back against the tree and was kissing her. Werewolf speed, activate.   
  
Jesus, he was talented with his mouth. Not that this was new information, just that she had forgotten over the course of the last few days while she was horny to the point of delusion. No, but seriously, Derek did wonderful things with his tongue and teeth, and frankly, the stubble taking off the top layer of her skin was an added bonus.  
  
Stiles threw her legs around his hips, and her fingernails made angry designs on Derek's back before finally wandering down to his ass. Ok, firstly, his ass was the most glorious thing she had felt in possibly ever. Secondly, squeezing him hard sent him thrusting forward, his jeans rubbing against her, which was a very good thing, he needed to keep doing that. Third and finally, she felt a crinkly square package in his back pocket.  
  
"You brought me a present!" Stiles crowed happily as she pulled the condom out.   
  
Derek took a giant bite at her throat in retaliation.  
  
"Harder," she demanded. This time, when his teeth sank into the spot where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth drew blood. She shook from the force of it.  
  
Things escalated quickly: Derek had her pants down around her knees within the next handful of seconds. She didn’t bother to fully remove them, because she was a bit busy getting his pants off. Neither wanted to wait and they both pushed aside just enough clothing to get the condom on; and then he had her back up against the tree.  
  
Stiles had a brief thought that she was glad she’d kept up with that yoga shit because her jeans had her hobbled, and, hey, now her legs were now thrown over Derek's shoulders. She was effectively getting fucked while bent nearly in half. Flexibility for the win!  
  
Derek braced his arms on either side of her and just pushed in with one, slick slide, and it felt like the only thing holding her in this position was his cock slamming into her. Stiles was this close to coming before he even got into a good rhythm.  But once he did, the world exploded behind her eyes between short burst of black when her orgasm hit.  
  
Ok, so this was only her second, real, sexual experience, and it was an orgasm that blew out her synapses, but she had enough brains left to notice when Derek's attention had shifted. He was still pounding into her, but he was only half paying attention, and that shit was not on. So, figuring turnabout was fair play, she pulled her legs half an inch closer and bit Derek on the neck right on that throbbing spot over his artery.  
  
"Fuck, Genim," he rasped, 100% of his attention on her again, and his thrusting went haywire, and oh, Jesus, Stiles came again, how was that even possible? She felt him shudder, his hips shoving so hard she felt bruised and, oh god, she could feel his cock flex and shoot off in her. Sex with other people was fucking amazing, she will never go without it ever again.  
  
Neither felt the need to move from their position, although Derek did tilt his head and look off to the side for a breath, but then turned back to stare at Stiles.  
  
He had to pull away slowly so that she didn’t fall to the ground, and honestly, the feeling of him leaving her was kind of awful. Stiles desperately wanted him back inside her, and not even to keep fucking;  it just felt better with him in her.  
  
"Next time, we are getting completely naked," Stiles pointed an angry finger at him, even as she tried to pull up her pants back up. "And I want at least five seconds of something happening to my breasts before you get your dick in me."  
  
"This isn't happening again," Derek declared, but he didn’t sound convincing because he was still  struggling to get air in his lungs.  
  
"That's funny, you're funny, " she laughed derisively. He growled in response. "Oh, come on, really? Here I am, a consenting partner with a serious sex addiction, offering you a no-strings-attached deal where you get to do me every time we see each other, and you’re growling at me?"  
  
"You're a girl." Derek somehow made it sound like a disease that should be cleansed off the earth.  
  
"And I have the doctor's notes to prove it, too. But even some of them were confused, because lord knows my parents thought I was a boy until they yanked me out." Derek gave her his best oh-so-bored-shut-up-Stiles face. "Ugh, seriously! My being attached to your dick does not mean I’m emotionally attached to you. I kind of hate you; like, quite a bit."  
  
"Now is not the time." Derek buttoned his jeans and wandered off, sniffing the air.  
  
"Yup. Totally hate him." Stiles said to no one in particular.  
  


* * *

  
  
That had been a little too close. The hunters had been almost on top of them, and he had been too busy getting balls deep in Stiles before he noticed.    
  
"That doesn't sound like werewolves."    
  
"It sounds like some kids having killer sex."   
  
"Killer sex with someone named Genim, and we don't know any Genims, and neither does the pack. It's not them; keep moving."   
  
So, instead of hiding or running from the hunters, he had fucked his way (into Stiles, and) out of a bad situation. Which, he was never going to do again, no matter how tight of a pussy she had. Because she was underage, he had so many fucking problems involving people who want to kill him, and he definitely didn’t need an emotional teen all over him right now.   
  
He also didn’t need to think about how she had matched him, thrust for thrust.. Or how she was so unafraid and so rough with him, it was almost painful - he could feel the bleeding scratches on his back slowly healing. He didn't need to think about how much of a turn-on her filthy mouth was and how crazed she sounded while he was fucking her. Nope, didn’t need any of that, lone wolf, etc.    
  
Derek really did try to lose her,  but the idiot girl just wouldn’t give up. It was easy to ignore her most of the time; except when she would jog in front of him and he was forced to watch her ass -- because what else was he supposed to look at?  He reluctantly admitted to himself that she had an amazing butt, round and firm and a nice handful, and ok, images of spankings and whips were neither appropriate, nor helpful, right at the moment.   
  
His mind didn’t care, and was coming up with truly excellent scenarios when the woods broke out on the cemetery, which was also when Scott texted Stiles...and she left without a backwards glance. And no, Derek didn’t care, not at all. Because there something more interesting staring up at him from a hole in the ground.   
.   
"Need some help?" Derek asked the boy trapped in a grave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta updates as of 8/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, why is there no smut? How did I miss that? I promise to fix that soon. Next one will have fluffy goodness and sexiness. Anyway I have like the worst head ache ever right now and I am blocking the pain for the half hour I have left at work. I have such a high pain tolerance.
> 
> Review, comment, kudos, whatever knowing you like this makes the pain go away. -E

"Part of me wants to ask, but part of of me thinks knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine." Coach looked at her with a funny expression after the chain falls out of the locker. "I am just going to walk away."   
  
"It's a sex thing!" she shouted after him just for the joy of watching everyone give her scandalized looks.   
  
"You smell funny." Scott wrinkled his nose.   
  
"You’re saying that to the only girl in the boys’ locker room, which, hello? Boys’ lockers stink." Stiles lifted her eyebrows in response. That seemed to click in Scott's brain; he had a tendency to forget that she was a girl. No, seriously, he forgets; Scott had walked into her room too often while she was undressed and it had never really registered that Stiles = girl.    
  
Anyway, she’s in the locker room with permission. Still wasn’t sure how that had worked out, but it was her favorite perk of being friends with a jock and being practically one of the guys. The coach and all of the players just sort of let her come in the locker room, even when they were naked.  Naked and sweaty and with zero shame about walking around even when Stiles was hanging out. Jackson might be the hugest dick to ever walk this earth but he also  had  one of the hugest dicks on earth. He might have starred in a few of her porno fantasies, no lie.. But Scott had zoned out, and if she interrupted his thought process, he might remember to ask awkward questions about why she smelled “funny.”.   
  
"It's not just you though," Oh, damnit, Scott had returned from the land of the walking dead.   
  
"Excuse me, are you suggesting several people here smell funny? Because if so, can you tell me who?" Stiles tried to deflect, but Scott was busily sniffing the air.   
  
"There's another one." She blinked at Scott in confusion. "There is another wolf smell in here," he explained.   
  
"Did Derek have puppies?" Stiles tried to joke, but Scott didn’t laugh back. "I will take that as a no."   
  
After some careful consideration, Stiles came up with a truly genius plan for Scott to sniff out the new wolf.   
  
"Ok. I have an idea.  You’re switching with Danny for the day."   
  
"But I hate being goalie," Scott whined. He was a champion whiner, no joke.   
  
"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Scott nodded. "This is the idea."   
  
"Oh." Then Scott stops, confused. "Wait, what's the idea?"   
  
"I seriously wonder how you survive without me sometimes."   
  
The rest of the day was completely, hilariously surreal, because watching Scott hump half the team might have been the funniest thing she had ever seen.  Also, that kid Isaac was on a roll - what was going on there?   
  
"Is your friend mentally damaged?" Coach asked her as he watched his temporary goalie molest his own teammates..   
  
"I wonder that some days." Then Danny was standing by the bleachers, handing her a slip of paper and she was worried for a second until she read it. "Armani?"   
  
"Scott seems interested in my aftershave." Danny grinned.   
  
"It  **is** sort of wonderful. Not gonna lie, I stole some from you a while back." Danny gave her a disapproving look. "What? It works for you, why can't it work for me?"   
  
"Are you trying to attract gay guys?"   
  
"I was going more for the lesbian hotties, but I would never turn down worship of any kind." Danny laughed at her and went back to practice, which was interrupted when the cops showed up to talk to Isaac. Damn, she kind of liked Isaac; she hoped he wasn’t in too much trouble.    
  


* * *

  
  
He shouldn't be watching lacrosse practice like a creeper, Derek thought, but he was sort of hoping that maybe Scott and Isaac would play well together. Instead, Scott humped half the team and Stiles laughed like a dying witch the entire time. It was an honest to god cackle, who the fuck laughed like that?   
  
Then the cops got a hold of Isaac - something he’d been hoping wouldn’t happen. That meant it was time for a clean up job. He dragged Scott to Isaac's house - with Stiles tagging along, of course - and made a really good effort at never making eye contact with Stiles.   
  
The whole freezer incident didn't help his nerves. Parents should never do this to their children. The thought of his own family crossed his mind, but he shoved memories away; he wasn't going to think about that anymore.   


* * *

  
  
In Scott’s worldview, everything was about Allison. But the idiot agrees to help save Isaac and then calls Stiles to help. Derek has an urge to be say something about that but saying something about it will mean alerting Scott to his dislike and that will end poorly.   
  
Once again, Derek ended up in Stiles' Jeep, which she kept calling the Tardis - whatever that was - and insisted that he be nice to her baby. He braced himself and waiting for to bring up the other night, but she didn’t. In fact she hardly said anything until they pulled up to the station where she began to explain how to get Isaac out. Derek, per usual, ignored her and started to get out of the Jeep.   
  
"Woah, woah, you! You're not going in there!" She grabbed at him, her hand biting into his arm. Derek felt a spike of arousal that jumped down his spine, but he managed to glare at her through that. Stiles hastily let go with an "Ok, hands off!" and retreated back to her side of the car. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked.   
  
"To distract her," he explained.    
  
"How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles’s expression was perhaps one of the most idiotic faces he had seen yet. How did he manage to have sex with this person, he wondered.   
  
"By talking to her," Derek snarled.    
  
"Okay, give me a sample," Stiles turned to look at him. "What are you going to open with?" He said nothing. "Wow, dead silence. You got anything else?"   
  
"I’m thinking about punching  **you** in the face." He would do it too, she had no doubt about that. After all, he’d already slammed her head into the steering wheel for almost prostituting him. Stiles squinted in thought, then opened the doors. Time to put her plan in action.   
  
The flirting part was easy, fun even, until Derek heard the heartbeats. One second, everyone - except for Isaac - in the station was fine, and then suddenly the other two went haywire. There was thrashing and limping and he smelled Stiles panicking. Then the fire alarm went off, and things were more than a little crazy. Again.   
  
Derek walked in just as Isaac took out the hunter. Derek was momentarily distracted with destroying the wolfbane needle, but the resulting crunch also alerted the now fully wolf Isaac that there were other people in the room. Namely, a cowering Stiles.   
  
It was a shock to Derek’s senses to not smell the mild arousal that was normally present whenever she was in danger. This time, she just smelled scared and nervous; but mostly, she smelled angry. Derek remembered that Stiles had already dealt with one out of control werewolf on her own, which was probably the reason she wasn't freaking out as much as she should have been.   
  
Isaac moved like he was going to attack Stiles and, no, that wasn’t going to happen.  Derek stepped in to stop him. There wasn’t any need for violence, just the roar of an Alpha, demanding submission.   
  
"How did you do that?" she asked as she watched Isaac return to normal.   
  
"I'm the Alpha now," he answered, utterly factual. She stared at him, and like clockwork, he smelled her excitement. He watched the muscles in Stiles' neck work as she swallowed hard.   
  
Derek gathered up Isaac and they turned to leave; they needed to be gone by the time the cops came.   
  
"This is cheating!" Stiles yelled after them as Derek and Isaac ran for the trees. "You agreed to no clothes next time we met!" Derek didn’t bother to respond, but Isaac asked "What is she talking about?" as they reached the woods.   
  
"I have no idea," Derek answered with a shrug, thankful that Isaac wasn’t wolf enough to hear the most blatant of lies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed the end of this chapter because it was messing with the story. shh. sorry. loves you all!  
> 1/21/13  
> well okay the three some is still there but i took out db. because it was weird. work with me!

She was having a good day really. She had woken up with decent looking hair and had even put on some of the make up Lydia had forced into her hands the other day with demands that she wear it now that they were friends. Stiles had even put on the cute graphic tee Allison had let her burrow, she was holding onto her jeans with her teeth but she could handle these changes.

Then the radio had to ruin everything. She was changing stations at the red light on the back road when it came on. It never came on, that was why she was normally safe. No one really liked "Some day Some way" by Marshal Crenshaw the way her mom did.

Stiles turned off the car but left the radio on. No one used this road in the morning which was why she normally took it, for the scenic morning wake up. By the second chorus she was crying so hard she couldn't see. That was when she started digging in the glove box for her emergency candy and bottle of water.

Six years and this song still felt like a knife in her heart, and she could never turn it off when it came on. Because it was one of the few things that she clearly remembered her mom loving.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek is taking Isaac on a walk to work on listening. The kid needs to be able to hear shit. Really he is starting to wonder how Scott managed to do most of this on his own.

"Okay now try isolating another noise." Derek instructs after Isaac takes ten minutes to focus on the sound of a shower. Isaac closes his eyes and then suddenly makes a really upset face.

"Stiles is crying in her car." He says through the frown. "And that song is playing."

"What?" Derek asks confused.

"It's some song her mom liked, she cries every time she hears it. She ran away from practice once because it came on." Isaac shrugs awkwardly.

"How are you sure it's her?" Derek wants to know. He shouldn't need to know but he wants to.

"Scott was first line when it happened, too important to go check on some girl having her period coach said. I wasn't even second string and she is really cool so you know. She stopped when I came but started again the moment I left." Isaac shuffles his feet. Derek can put together the missing pieces in that story. Isaac has a crush on Stiles. He was very not bothered by that.

But he did tune into the sounds of Stiles crying. He quickly understood why Isaac said he knew it was her. She had a weird rhythm to it, half hyperventilating half screaming. Derek has never heard anyone cry like that, but it sound like a noise he has felt before.

"Stiles?" A boy's voice asks at about the same time there is crunch of gravel.

"Oh, Danny found her." Isaac says. "He's nice." Derek is still listening anyway.

"Find another sound." He tells the boy and goes back to ease dropping.

"Hey, Danny. Sorry about blocking the road. I was just fighting of some body snatchers but they are gone now and I am still human so it's all good." There was a false bravado to her voice.

"You want a towel or some tissues?" This Danny kid asks.

"Well I have this water here, and I am thinking being sopping wet will really complete the whole puffy eyes, bright red nose and running make up look I have going."

"If you are feeling really crazy you could shave your head, you have the face to pull off a buzz cut." Danny his trying to play along, which is interesting because normally the only one that plays along with Stiles is Scott.

"I have considered it, and you know now that I am a lesbian after taking Lydia to the dance and all, I think it would really work in my favor." Stiles gives a pathetic laugh.

"You could go for the Ellen look easily."

"I would rock that." Stiles gives a better laugh this time. "But maybe when we are not late for first period?"

"Sure." Danny retreats from the sound of the gravel and then two cars start up and they are gone.

"Derek?" Isaac is asking, and he sounds like this is not the first time he has been asking.

"Lets keep moving."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She had completely planned on walking into the abandoned train stations Derek was now using as a house holding a giant box of condoms and shouting 'presents'. Of course Stiles plans tons of things that never happen that way. This time it's because Isaac is standing in the middle of the room looking at her funny.

"Isaac, you are here. Of course you are here. Because my dad totally thinks you killed your dad." Isaac squints. "Oh but I don't Scott said something about you being innocent and I am going to trust him on that one because you are kind of cool and all and you know have never tried to punch me unlike other people I know." She is rambling, but it won't stop. It just spills from her mouth.

"Speaking of people who have punched me where is…" At that exact moment some how Derek was standing next to her and was way too close. "Oh my god!" Her neck twitched in the weird way she jumped back from him.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek asks, but its more of a growl.

"Well now that you ask it has been a couple of days and I was kind of tweaking out. So I thought I might come and get my regularly scheduled hot beef injection and be on my way." She manages to keep the comically large box of condoms in her backpack.

Isaac makes a really strange face that Stiles can't place and suddenly Derek has her by the front of her shirt and is quite literally dragging her backwards into some inner room.

"Isaac if I am not back in like an hour come find us because he has most certainly slammed my head against something again and I am suffering a concussion." She shouts back at the other boy. "But kindly ignore any strange noises I might make unless they sound like he is skinning me..."

"Shut up!" Derek snaps. So she does. He drags her for a another minute or so until they come to some kind of storage room he is using as a bedroom. There is a mattress in the corner and a few wire structures holding up his belongs. "What the hell are you doing here?" This time it is not a growl, it just sounds tired.

"How many ways do I need to say I am here for sex before you start taking off your clothes? Do I need to learn other languages?" Stiles shrugs off the back pack and sits down on the mattress. Derek watches her for a moment then sort of collapses on the bed next to her. Stiles is not ashamed to say that she lets out a squeal and rolls on top of him.

This time she wants to be on top, and having Derek laying down presents a few options she is dying to try out. She yanks her shirt off and leans down to pull his off as well, he lets her and kind of lays there like a dead fish for a second just look at her. It's weird. Then it gets stranger.

Derek sits up and kisses her. Well that part isn't strange, that part is expect and encouraged. The strange part is that he hold her face with his hands and that the kiss while hot has a slowness to it that none of the previous kisses have possessed. They ling on it for a while and Derek moves to kiss her face and her neck and her eye lids before coming back to her lips.

Warning bells are ringing in her head so loud that she can almost hear them over the strange noise her heart is making. Because this isn't in the deal, not even in the small print. This is a violation of what they started and it puts them on new ground that Stiles doesn't want to go to.

But she doesn't stop him. She lets Derek kiss every inch of skin he can get his hands on without moving. Stiles helps him take off her pathetic excuse for a bra and place light kisses over her unimpressive breasts. And when they get their pants off and she slides down onto him she keeps her face buried in his neck, because facing him while moving at this slow pace will feel like intimacy.

Stiles only comes the one time tonight and it's with Derek. She tries to push off him the moment he stops moving but his hands hold her hips while he relaxes out of her in a snail like fashion.

'Get up, get up, get up, get up.' Stiles repeats over and over in her head. But she doesn't at least not right away. But when she does Derek stay's exactly where he is, sitting naked on the bed watching her get dressed slowly.

"If I come back to find you have adopted more kids I want you to know I am not babysitting." She says slipping on her shoes. "I don't like kids and I have no idea how to make Mac and Cheese."

Derek doesn't say anything just stays still watching her. Stiles throws her arms in the air in defeat and stalks out. Isaac is still in the big room but his face has a funny look on it.

"Tell your fearless brooding leader that you guys really need to get an alarm system or something installed because just anyone can wander in her unannounced." Stiles gives him a smile she doesn't feel and leaves.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac waits long enough for Derek to get pants on before he comes into the room with a dumbfound look.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing." Derek turns to look for his shirt and when he turned back Isaac is holding the largest box of condoms he has ever seen.

"This doesn't look like nothing, this looks like the weirdest trip to Cosco ever." Isaac smiles but there is a pain in his face. Which of course is the moment that Derek remembers that Isaac has a thing for Stiles, who he just listened to Derek have sex with.

"It's nothing serious." Derek corrects.

"I can't really blame you. She smelled kind of fabulous today." Isaac takes a big wiff of the room. "And I mean that is the only other drive I seem to be feeling, besides you know the murder part."

"What do you mean she smelled fabulous?" Derek hadn't noticed any change in smell.

"Yesterday she smelled okay, but today it got better some how."

"Oh." Derek would have to think about that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, for sure this time, was a good day. Her hair looked much better than it had in weeks and was actually lying flat so she didn't even put it up in a ponytail. And after asking Lydia was currently putting her make up on Stiles.

"I refuse to be friends with some one who looks like a slob. This is for me as well." Lydia tells her when her eyes are closed.

"Yes ma'am." Stiles answered obediently because Lydia currently had sharp objects near her eyes.

"I am not losing any more status in this school. So you missey are going to put this dress on when we are finished." Lydia placed something in her lap.

"What! No!" She opened her eyes to give Allison a pleading look, who just looked like she was lost as well. "Despite evidence otherwise I am actually a baby gazelle. I know shocking right, it's all just a clever disguise. But I am serious I am like all limbs; my torso is an illusion of the CGI at work. "

"Dress. On. Now." Lydia commanded pushing her into one of the stalls.

"Fine but I am keeping the Chucks. I will fight you before you put me in heels." Stiles told the two of them as she came out in the dress. It wasn't that bad really, and they were letting her keep the skinny jeans on because they looked like tights. Stiles was even kind of into the stripes going on with the dress, it was very Tim Burton. In fact the whole look was very Tim Burton because Lydia had gone a little heavy on the eye liner and shadow. "Curiouser and Curiouser."

"You actually look like a person now." Lydia said with a happy smirk.

"Hey, I always look like a person. Just normally they are cartoon people." Neither of them smiled. "I think I am funny, that's all that matters."

Even Scott was impressed when they dragged her bodily out of the girl's room. He sort of just stared at her for a second.

"You have boobs." There was real confusion on his face.

"I feel violated." She told him. "You should never say anything like that ever ever again. Otherwise Allison will gled you with a rusty knife while I hold you down." Stiles told him.

"And she's back!" Scott exclaimed with an overly wide smile.

Of course things didn't stay fun, because Erica was now super hot apparently and she kind of stole the show. As well as now they were pretty sure that Boyd was going to be the next X-men. Stiles was the one that had to go track him down.

"Hiya Erica."

"Stiles, you look nice." She gave Stiles a wolfish smile.

"And you look like you could take over the world in that bra. Where did you get? Because you know I have really been considering the evil genius approach recently. I mean I think I can pull off at least half of it." Stiles tries to side step her but that doesn't work.

"You smell funny." Erica snarls, like a real snarl. Who does that?

"Okay I am going to give Danny the aftershave back I swear, so everyone can just stop saying that." She turns to try and leave again.

"Oh you are having car trouble." Erica holds up part of Stiles' engine, and then hits her with it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wolverine, you and I are going to have a talk!" Stiles is yelling as she stomps into the train. Derek and Isaac turn to look at her in unison, which should tell him something but still it hasn't sunk in. She is wearing a dress which is a huge fucking shock because he had no idea she even owned one. And make up, like a ton of make up and the dark kind that makes her look kind of vampy. Vampy and hot. "If you are going to keep procreating can you manage to keep them from hitting me! In the head! With engine parts!"

Isaac is sniffing the air and walks right up to Stiles and keeps sniffing her as he gets closer. Derek trying to pin point what is going on takes a deep breath through his nose which is when it hits him. She smells ripe and juicy. This is about to get ugly.

"Isaac if you hit me in the head I will be forced to murder Derek while you watch." Stiles says with the boy only feet from her. Isaac grins and Derek jumps to his feet.

"We could do something else while he watches." Isaac says.

"Say what now?" Stiles looks shocked and turns to Derek.

But Isaac has already attacked Stiles, with his mouth. For a second it looks like she is going to push him off and then she does that thing, the thing Derek now associates with her; where she goes limp for a second and then comes back at him with three times the force. Isaac is sitting down on a bench with Stiles straddling him in seconds and the two of them are going at it. Derek is frozen and confused until Stiles looks up and crocks a finger at him.

"Come on how are we to have a werewolf sandwich with one werewolf?" She asks with and evil smirk as Isaac works on a hickey on her neck. Derek thinks about refusing; about leaving the train and going back to his bedroom and waiting this out. It would be better if she used Isaac for this itch she has, they are the same age and in no danger of going to jail for their actions. Then she moans and it's low and guttural and sounds like the call of a wolf and it kind of snaps the rational part of his brain off.

Derek yanks Stiles off Isaac and spins her to face him. Her nails dig into his arms hard enough to draw blood. Isaac is busy helping Stiles out of her clothes. There is bare skin under Derek's hands and he can feel Isaac moving his hands lower on Stiles, who is making a most wonderful noises. She hasn't been vocal before but now he is kind of disappointed about that because it's like a drug for his ears.

Things blur and then there are condoms being handed out and Derek lunges at her but Stiles has her arms up to keep him back for a second.

"Hold the rape train just a second." She huffs as Isaac comes up behind her growling. "Junior goes first because you are going no where near the back entrance, not with the weaponry you are packing." She leans back into Isaac and its agonizing to wait and watch the boy thrust in her. Derek takes it out on her breasts, to the point that he draws blood, something that for some reason just makes him harder.

This is insane. He doesn't do stuff like this. Then Stiles comes with a shout and climbs off Isaac and saunters over to Derek. His brain fizzles again because that smell coming off her has gotten stronger and he just wanted to fuck her brainless and rub himself against her skin.

Stiles climbs onto him while he is still standing, leaning back against the pole. Stiles lets out a satisfied sigh when she is all the way down him and Derek growls in approval. Isaac come up behind her and there is a still moment as he works his cock up against her ass.

"OH yeah." Stiles says with the most satisfied noise ever. She wiggles on them and Derek can feel that she is very much enjoying this right now. He reaches out and grips her knees, holding her effectively in a kneeling position between them.

Stiles is panting but Derek and Isaac haven't moved yet, both just too wrapped up in the smell and the feel. She leans forward and wraps her arms around Derek's neck.

"Move." She whispers hotly in his ear. It's all over. In some insane way Isaac and him find a rhythm that works and Stiles just convoluses and shivers and moans in unending streams between them. She clenches down on him too many times to count in those brief minutes. He hears Isaac roar once in completion and Derek bites down on Stiles throat and comes as well.

The haze in Derek's head clears and it seems to do the same for Isaac because the boy is back peddling away with a kind of freaked out look on his face. Stiles is still on Derek and she has the biggest shit eating grin on her face he has ever seen a human being make. He is pretty sure face's don't stretch like that. She climbs off him and starts looking for her dress.

"I have got to say, as far as apologies for physical violence goes this was pretty high on the awesome list." She points at the two of them. "We need to do this again some time. Like for birthdays or at parties. And I am going to request video proof as well because the guys on Reddit don't believe shit unless you have pics." Stiles walks back over to Derek and pats his cheek. "Good dog." On the way out she ruffles Isaac's hair.

They are still standing there half in shock when she leaves. Derek recovers his sanity first and is the first to start pulling his pants back on.

"What the hell just happened?" Isaac says from the bench he has yet to move from.

"Stiles is ovulating and compatible." Derek grumbles. "I should have caught that sooner."

"What? And What?" Isaac looks more worried if that is possible.

"Women are going to smell better to you when they are ovulating. But if they are part of the very small gene pool that can support werewolf genes to have born werewolves, they are going to smell irresistible." Derek explains.

"Holy fucking shit on a stick." Isaac exclaims.

"Exactly."

"Wait does that mean Stiles can have puppies?" Isaac askes. Derek tries murdering the boy with his mind just to see if he can do it with thoughts alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I need like a few minutes to recover from that. Second, I am dirty very bad girl. Thirdly this was totally supposed to be two separate chapters and then I just didn't stop if you are confused by the huge tone change half way through.
> 
> Fourth, that is totally a thing. Not the puppies bit but the ovulating bit. Research shows that in every possible way we are more attractive to men when ovulating. Even the sound of our voice reading lists of numbers is more pleasing when we are ovulating.
> 
> Fifth, thank you ladies on A03 for really showing me the love. I mean seriously. You guys are my bitches.
> 
> Sixth, at the same time I blame ya'll for the first part because you wanted something fluffy. So I had to put that in there because damnit as some one who has lost a parent I feel like people always get it wrong in these stories. Also I do cry like a freaking idiot when I hear that song because my Dad loved it so much and got pissed when I stole the cd as a kid.
> 
> I am just going to go back to hanging out like a creeper on the Sterek tag until these emotions go away. -E


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fluffly chapter that happens between the episode Ice Pick and the pool episode. Pool time comes next.
> 
> Also I don't know how this happened but this fic is kind of running away from me. It was going to be a silly mess of nothing and then every time I start writing other things come out. Hope you enjoy. -E
> 
> Edit 7/30: Listen to "I feel fantastic" by Johnathan Coultan while reading for the full experience.

There is a Stonehenge made out of beef jerky next to the window when Derek climbs in. An honest to god detailed recreation of Stonehenge using only beef jerky and some kind of gummy paste to keep things together. Who the fuck does that?

"Welcome to Candy Land!" Stiles says from her desk chair. Her desk is also covered in candy of many different kinds as well as littered with empty mountain dew cans. Derek has a really hard time not throwing the Stonehenge at her, but she clearly put work into so he leaves it be and slides into the chair near the window, a chair that used to be across the room.

"Are you high?" He asks, because this seems like high behavior.

"Yes. But its doctor induced high." Her eyes are a bit foggy as she says that. "Dad called the bitch again after I cam home with Godzilla face. Therapists are supposed to be nice, not force feed you drugs and say that sex is a bad thing."

"Right." Derek says because this isn't a conversation, this is a Stiles monologue, he can tell the difference now.

"Also last night is never happening again. Ever, ever, ever. I am not to held accountable for my actions when I mix xanax, adderall and some of the good ibuprofen that Mrs. Mcall keeps on hand. Not that it was bad, because it was kind of awesome in so many ways, but I play favorites." She winks at him.

"Also The Bitch from on high has once again made an attempt to drill into my mind that I do not have to live up to male standards of behavior. But what does that even mean? I mean seriously? I am in no way a man whore or a player or whatever, so I don't get what he problem is." A mouthful of gummy bears enters the mix now.

"Oh and I threw you under the bus to get the Queen of Hearts off my neck, cuz that bitch drugs me before sessions start. She knows me too well, damn her. But yes according to her you are a very very no good really bad idea."

"Oh?" Derek idly picks up part of Stonehenge and starts eating it.

"Because you are like the text book definition of emotionally unavailable and apparently that is a big deal. I tried to argue against that but she gets all up in my face about how I have to have trust. But I trust people, just all of them happen to be men or Mrs. Mcall. She is also always very unhappy about my apparent 'irrational distrust of women' but its not irrational because I know Lydia and I need to bring her in as proof behind me fears. "

"I still don't see how you being emotionally unavailable is a bad thing. I mean really our arrangement should come with balloons or a cake. Except for the weird thing the other night because I blame that on drugs and I am not telling Off With Her Head about that."

"You told your therapist about me?" Derek says catching up to what some of this babble is about.

"Yes, because she is crafty and not to be trusted she got it out of me. And then put drugs in me, because I am being self-destructive apparently, which I totally am not. You know what we need? Gulash! No wait, way too hard to make. We are having tacos!" Stiles bolts from the room. Derek is left sitting there for a moment wondering why he came here in the first place but then he can hear Stiles yelling for him.

"I might set my self on fire without proper supervision!" Derek groans because it's true. He finds Stiles in the kitchen attacking a pound of ground beef in a really hot pan with the other ingredients spread out around the stove. "Are you a peppers person? Because I tend to drown food in hot sauce. My dad calls it an offense to nature but its just so damn good."

Derek just watches her for a while because she gets quiet trying to cook and there is something funny about that. Also food smells good, like really good. Derek has trouble remembering the last time he had a meal that was not from some greasy hole in the wall.

"Oh so Mrs. Walter White thinks we should be friends and I should stop letting you put your penis in me. And no she did not really understand that I am not letting you do anything and might even be considered the aggressor in the relationship, arrangement, fucking? Hmm what do we call this?"

Stiles turned to look at Derek for a moment before going back too the now finished meat and covering it in seasoning, way more seasoning than any meat could possibly need. She even added hot sauce right to it.

"Anyway my drug dealer seems to think I need friends that are also down a parent or parents in your case. I really did attempt to explain that you would much rather dangle my ass off the roofs of building than spend quality time with me because I get on your every nerve." Derek hears the hitch there, her voices goes just ever so slightly higher than it was.

"You don't get on every nerve." He says. Stiles spins the second the words leave his mouth and she has the biggest grin on her face.

"I don't?"

"I still don't like you." Derek lies. Because he kind of does. Stiles is hard to hate. Really hard actually because despite some really annoying personality traits the kid just keeps on being stupid loyal and helpful at every turn.

"Lies and slander." Stiles hands him the largest portion of tacos he has seen out side of the Taco Bell drive through and begins eating her portion standing over the sink. There are moments when he forgets she is a girl, so many of her mannerisms favor those of a guy.

"Does Scott ever say you smell funny?" Derek asks getting around to his main goal. Finding out how much she knows about her blood line.

"Yes, but he says it different than you." Stiles mumbles it through a mouthful of food, some of which falls into the sink.

"How so?"

"Scott says smell the way you say girl, like its some kind of horrible crippling disease. You say smell the way he says Allison." She laughs, and then starts chocking and then spit up half her food. Derek feels the urge to slam his head against the countertop but hold himself back.

"Does he say that about anyone else?"

"Nope. Just me. And Isaac. I think. Maybe." Derek figures Scott was just smelling another wolf and not that

"How did you know about the subway car?" It was the other big issue, that she had walking in unannounced with out the official pack invite.

"I soccer mommed you." Stiles tells him as she grabs a two liter of cola and drinks right from the bottle.

"You what?" There is definite rage in that tone.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. I am the only one with the tracker." Stiles pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. "Its just a little chip and an app. It so cheap its funny. Parents really are scary these days."

"You put a tracking chip on me?" He shouts.

"Not on you. In the seam of the ever present leather jacket of hotness because seriously I have never seen you take that thing off." To prove a point Stiles comes around the counter and pulls at the hem of the jacket near the zipper, now that she shows him Derek can feel the slight bump that wasn't there before. "Now if you get kidnapped or fall down a mine shaft or a well or something you don't need to play Lassie with Scott because I have an app for that."

"Seriously?" Derek can't wrap his head around Stiles some times.

"Completely. Deadly. With Arrows on top." She smiles and this close he can still see the fog in her eyes.

"How many xanax did you take?" Because she is a little too high to have just mixed three drugs.

"Like three." Stiles kisses quickly and then jumps up onto the counter in front of him looking loopy.

"I am calling Scott." Because Derek doesn't want to deal with this shit right now.

"No don't! He will be mad. Like super mad. And this is only the first time I have done it this year. He can't be mad at me until after the second time. On the first time I can just say it was a slip up." She pouts at him, with the entirety of her lower lip sticking out. Derek caves, he doesn't mean do but the does.

"Fine." He groans as she bodily tackles him off the stool. He is sprawled on the ground and yet some how Stiles is already up and jumping up and down.

"We are going to have adventures!" She claps her hands to add to the jumping, which is how Derek spends an entire Sunday babysitting Stiles.

For the most part it's not that bad. Mostly Stiles eats more food than her entire mass and mumbles about weird things. But then once every two hours or so she gets funny and does something strange. First she insists she gets to see his teeth and claws and sits on his lap bouncing like a child until he does so. It's an extremely uncomfortable situation because the thing in his pants has not been told that Stiles is high and in no position to have sex.

The second time she freaks out it is much much worse. Because one moment she is standing in her bedroom eating sour patch kids with gusto and the next she makes a break for the door. Derek at first assumes she is just going to the kitchen to get more food, and then he hears the front door.

Stiles is surprisingly fast even barefoot and in gym shorts and a tank top in this cold. She makes it all the way out of the subdivision before he is able to track her down. Stiles of course seemed to think its some kind of joke and starts laughing and trying to dodge him. Derek puts up with that for about five seconds before he grabs her by the wait and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down or I am going to throw up!" It's an empty threat.

"No." Derek tells her.

"Why are you still here?" Stiles asks while she grabs his ass repeatedly. He deserves awards for this and like a medal or something.

"You can't be left alone right now." Derek slaps her ass in retaliation but that just makes her giggle.

"But I am always left alone." Stiles is laughing but something about the laugh sounds wrong. "I get to do it all by myself. It's cool. You can leave." Which is why Derek doesn't leave, why he stays with her all day has she comes down and eventually crashes on the sofa. She gives up the fight and lets him deposit her on her bed.

"Goodbye forever." She mumbles at him as he goes to climb out the window.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek tells her.

"You're not the boss of me!" There is a puff of indignation but then her heartbeat evens out for the first time today and falls asleep on top of the covers. Derek doesn't leave right away though; he stays there until the sheriff comes home. Later that night when he thinks back on the day he can't really say why he stayed or why today was one of the best days he has had in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

"Erica put me down! I am not a Pomeranian, I refuse to be treated as such!" Stiles yelled from under Erica's arm. First this bitch hits her with a starter and dumps her in a dumpster, irony not lost, and now she carried Stiles around like a handbag.

"Aw, is the kitten getting fussy? Does she need a good brushing and a starch rack?" Erica teased. Stiles decided to go with it and hissed loudly and with a good deal of flare. So that was how she saw Derek for the first time sense the Stonehenge incident, being carried by a girl in leather hissing like a pissed off cat.

Fuck her life. First she was an owl for Scott and Allison and now this shit. Game over, life wins, Stiles is checking out of this nonsense. Everyone go home, the internet is over.

"I have a cellphone!" Stiles exclaims at the two of them. "And the tracking chip in your jacket has an emergency function. You can just double squeeze is and the mommy alert goes off and then I can like call in the planters or something. When our powers combine some one can call Stiles without bodily harm."

Derek and Erica stare at her blankly. Stiles makes a real attempt to glare at them but they just blink at her like she has lost her mind.

"I hate both of you." Stiles tells them with a wildly pointing finger.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asks.

"Um, several alarming EPA violations I am seriously considering reporting." Stiles smiled, this time they smiled back and then for no reason Derek pops a basketball. Like why was that needed? There is something seriously wrong with this man. Not physically but up there something isn't turning the right direction. Thankfully that does not affect his ability to perform in the sack, because that would be devastating. "Holy god."

"Let's try that again." Derek does the blank angry look. That look is only fun when he is naked because then it is super funny. Erica sniffs the air and makes a grossed out face. So Stiles starts describing the monster thing and neither of them look impressed until she mentions the tail.

"It's behind me isn't it? Because in the horror movies it always right behind the funny person once they describe it and lets be honest I am the only one with comedic timing of the lot you." Stiles turns to see that in fact she is right.

The snake thing throws Erica and just as Derek tells her to run like she is on fire it slices him in the back of the neck. Stiles has a pretty good idea why the cut looks shiny because she totally remembers being numb from that slimy goo. Derek tells her to call Scott.

And then because Stiles is not in fact a human but a baby gazelle cleverly disguised she drops her phone, and then drops Derek into the pool. She takes one big breath and rolls her eyes and then jumps in after the now drowning werewolf alpha.

"Maybe it took off?" Stiles suggest when they don't see the creature from the black lagoon. Then it makes a scream noise.

"Maybe not."

At which point they start fighting. Because now is the time for that clearly.

"Did you notice that I am paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek shouts into her ear.

"How much do you think I weight? Because a hundred and thirty pounds is not enough muscle to keep your heavy dense ass floating for long." Stiles snaps back.

"You only weight a hundred and thirty pounds?" Derek has the gall to sound shocked.

"OH my god! You have seen me naked like four times now how has my extreme bean pole syndrome not become clear?"

"I was busy." Derek tells her.

"Are you blushing?" Stiles smiles between huffing out air.

"Shut up."

"Erica! Pumpkin? Sweetheart? Hot stuff? You awake over there?" Stiles yells towards the side of the pool that the creature is not guarding. "Isn't she supposed to have super healing now, why is she still napping?"

"Did you just call her Hot Stuff?" Derek asks missing the point completely.

"You don't?" Stiles is shocked by this. She had kind of assumed once Erica and her leather had entered the picture that Derek and her were no longer exclusive. Well the thing with Isaac hadn't counted.

"No." Derek glares at her from an inch away.

"So you are not tapping that?" She is really hoping he can't hear how happy that sounds.

"No." Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is blushing now. "Are you not wearing a bra?" He asks suddenly.

"I am not. Because I was kind of going to take a shower during the game so um I don't really have anything on under this tracksuit. Let me just say that going commando as a girl means a lot of seams hitting you in the crotch. Also bras are really uncomfortable, like underwire is some kind of torture device and its not like I have any kind of breasts to speak of. Why do you ask?" Stiles is babbling.

"Because I can feel them." Derek's voice sounds pained.

"Do you have a boner right now?" Stiles really wants to reach down and check but right now they are, or rather she is, treading water like a mo-fo.

"Geinim!" Derek shouts.

"Hey you only get to say that when you penis is in me, which at the moment it is not. Only people that were in the deliver room or put their penis in me get to use that." Stiles corrects him.

"Scott calls you Geinim when he is pissed." Derek points out, the fucker.

"Scott was in the delivery room. Melissa had him four months after me. Her and my mom were close. Calm your tits." Stiles tells him because she is pretty damn sure that was jealousy. Not that she is hoping its jealousy, because that would mean that she has feelings for a twenty something loser who can't seem to stop hanging out at the local high school. Which would be super depressing no matter how talented with his mouth he is.

"You have known each other since birth?" Derek sounds impressed and confused at once. Stiles often feels the same way about Scott.

"How do you think he made it this far in life?" Stiles is not joking.

"That makes a lot of sense actually." Derek sounds a bit desperate.

"How much water have you swallowed?" Stiles asks.

"It's going to hurt like a bitch." Derek says.

"You know if we layed flat. I remember when my dad made practice treading water like he learned how to in the coast guard. It was the worst summer ever, and the trick is to lay on your back." Stiles gives this a try, but Derek just sinks. "Are you made of nothing but muscle and cement?" She shouts.

"Shut up Stiles!" Derek shouts because the creature feature is back.

"I think I should get my phone." Stiles says because she really is getting tired.

"No!" They have a fight about this too of course. But it just translates to 'drop him' in Stiles' head. So she makes a go for the phone. And also fuck Scott. She is going to smoother him in his sleep the next chance she gets. Because now Stiles is trying to drag a drowning Derek out of the bottom of the pool.

"Did you get him?" Derek asks after coughing up some water.

"So now would be the time to figure out if you want to go down with claws or wait until I pass out and drown with you." Derek groans.

Scott does arrive, eventually, just in time to stop them from drowning and fight off the lizard. Stiles and Derek are laying on the floor trying to breath and not move for a while when Scott thinks its time to start doing stuff again.

"Hey lets not jump to stuff doing." Stiles wants to lift a hand or something but just lays there like a limp noodle.

"But we need to check the usb drive before Grandpa comes back." Scott has the panicked face. Panicked face means bad news for everyone. So Derek puts her in the fireman carry again and they all go outside to play Scooby Do.

"Who want's to give Stiles a ride home?" She asks from the spot on the grass where she has been collapsed for the entirety of this conversation.

"I have to go get my mom." Scott does the half smil with the one half closed eye, which translates into 'sorry dude you are on your own.'

"I can take you home." Derek volunteers. There is shocked silence from the entire group. Even recently brain trauma Erica looks like she is confused.

"Quick do it now before they reboot and take of the world." Stiles raises her arms and Derek picks her up again only this time he has the decency to do is wedding style.

Stiles doesn't remember getting into the car, or being buckled in or any of the drive because she kind of sort of maybe falls asleep in Derek's arms and only wakes up to him brushing the hair out of her face.

"We are here." He tells her.

"Would it be awful if I asked to be taken inside?" Stiles mumbles trying to push the wet hair out of her face. Derek sort of smiles at her and then takes her through her window and into her bedroom. Where he deposits her on the bed and turns to leave. "No, no wait!" She calls out.

"What?" Derek asks coming back to sit next to her. Stiles reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I am really glad you aren't dead." She whispers into his mouth. This time he kisses her. This time it isn't slow and strange or hot and fast. It's some where in the middle. It's hot and slow.

Derek rubs down every exposed inch of her as they drag their clothes off. Stiles doesn't have the compulsion to speak and Derek isn't growling or groaning. Everything hurts but Derek works the kinks out of each of her muscles as they work their way higher on the bed. He rolls her over and pays attention to her back and ass until Stiles is a big puddle of goo on the bed.

She has never before this considered her butt an erogenous zone but after Derek sinks his teeth in Stiles changes that stance. They don't do any other foreplay, just the full body rub and it's not a problem because they are both so ready for this by then. This is the first time that she isn't riding him in some way. Derek slides into her and he is the one that hikes one of her legs up to get a better angle because she just can't manage to move once he is in.

It's painfully short. Only three orgasms total, the least so far but its okay because Stiles can't really take much more activity after that. Also when Derek comes he kisses her, with feeling. That weird thing they had in his room it back and those thoughts from the pool resurface. Shit, she likes him.

Derek gets up and throws away the condom in some tissues. He gets dressed in the silence and Stiles feels her self falling asleep. The covers come up over her and a hand brushes her hair off her face. It has to be Derek but her mind is fogging already. Stiles feels a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Red." A deep voice whispers and she thinks it must be Derek but she is falling into that dreamland and images of wolves in pools flood her brain. But in these dreams girls in red outfits save the wolves and then everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday. Monday means Teen Wolf. Yay! I had way too much fun writing this one. Like not as much fun as the last chapter but close. And I don't know why Derek keeps tucking Stiles in, but I just want to end it like that again. Maybe next time she puts him to bed? HMMMMM. -E


	8. Chapter 8

He wasn't be obsessive or possessive, because if he was he would be touching all of her things. Or making sure that she was safe all the time. Or listening in on her phone calls.

No, the only think Derek was doing was watching the school because he had to keep on eye on the pack. Nothing at all to do with how tired Stiles had looked or how sad she had seemed when he climbed out the window.

"You really need to get a visitor's pass or something." A boy said next to him. Derek had heard the boy coming but he was sadly surprised by how quickly the boy got up next to him. "I mean its cool and all that you are supporting your girlfriend but there has been some weird stuff going on around here lately and the administration is getting twitchy."

"Girlfriend?" Derek asked vaguely confused. He recognized this boy, he was on the lacrosse team with the others and something about the aftershave he wore smelled familiar. The name Danny rung in his head.

"Yeah, brunette, brown eyes, talks almost non stop, steals my aftershave at least once a week." The boy laughs a little when Derek says nothing. "I might not play for your team but I am not blind or stupid."

Derek didn't say anything hoping that maybe he would go away. But he didn't, so he was standing there with the goalie of the lacrosse team watching the empty track field.

"You know Jackson normally caves after two hours. I can do this longer than you can." Danny tells him.

"She is not my girlfriend." Derek says back quietly.

"In the words Stiles, lies and slander." Danny bites back. Derek doesn't like this kid, besides there is no point to staying out here so he turns to leave. "You are going to miss it."

Derek turns around to see that Stiles in her work out clothes has wandered onto the track fields and is staring at the high jump. Her shoes are different, why does he notice that? Stiles twitches for a few heart beats and then huffs and throws off the track jacket revealing the tight running shirt she as on under it.

"Only time she is ever graceful." Danny smiles as Stiles jumps on her toes and then takes off. Derek is startled to realize that Danny is right, for this brief moment Stiles is gracefull and elegant and when her body flies over the pole and lands in the padding. Danny wanders off shouting back "You really do need to get that visitor's pass."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are good." Derek says from above her.

"Your creeper skills deserve awards. Stalkers should come to you for advice now how to be creepy." Stiles mumbles as she jumps off the matt. Stupid Derek, ruining her zen.

"Why aren't you on the track team?" Derek asks still standing there like nothing she says penetrates his brain.

"For reasons." Stiles says and gets up. Derek follows her as she goes to pick up her track jacket. "Is there a reason you are here first thing in the morning? Are you stalking morning practice as well now?" Derek just glowers. Stiles isn't in the mood so she just ignores him and heads back inside to the girls locker room. "I am getting naked now, so you can join me or you can go back to stalker mode outside."

"Is everything sex to you?" Derek asks.

"Yes, yes it is." Stiles pulls of her track shoes and puts them back in their box because having those spikes hit anything is bad, very bad. Like that time she caught her calf on them, that was bad. "Moment of truth, morning sex in the girls locker room or not big boy?"

"Won't some one come in?" Derek paces around the mostly empty room.

"Um no. Because the only team at this school that has morning practice is Lacrosse and I am the only girl here in the mornings. Now are those pants coming off or am I going to have to do this by myself." Stiles whips her shirt off and tries to leer at Derek but she is pretty sure it comes off looking retarded.

"You know you sound like a guy." Derek huffs but removes his shirt anyway.

"Whatever gets us naked." She smiles as Derek comes at her and presses her up against the lockers. "Also this has to be a quickie because I have class in like forty minutes and Lydia is going to hold me hostage in the bathroom again."

"Please stop talking." Derek mumbles into her neck as he goes for the condom in his pocket. But he must take the idea of a quickie to heart because he doesn't even bother removing her underwear just pulls it to the side and goes in. Stiles is still too sore to do much other than hang on and go limp as Derek pound into her, but this really is the best wake up ever.

"Can we do this every morning? Some times twice, with at least once in the shower because this is way better than coffee or pancakes. And that's saying something because pancakes are the bomb." Stiles babbles as the pace picks up.

"If you don't stop talking I am buying a gag." Derek threatens and bites down on her shoulder. Stiles comes just like that and Derek follows seconds later.

"If you get to buy a gag I want to buy toys too." Stiles tells him pulling on her school clothes, which she will only have for another ten minutes before the are ripped from her by the cruel mistress Lydia. Derek does that blank look at her. "See you later sweetie."

Stiles stands on her tip toes and kisses Derek before running away. Not that she was worried that he might tear her throat out or anything she just has like two minutes to make it to the girl's bathroom before Lydia begins a systematic search of the school for her.

Which is why Stiles doesn't really have the hickey properly hidden or the smell of sex off her when she slides into the bathroom to face a mildly annoyed Lydia and Allison. Allison being less annoyed than Lydia more bored with this and annoyed with other things, but that was besides the point.

They pointedly ignored these new facts until Lydia pulled out a pair of high heels, which was when the war of the century broke out.

"No means no." Stiles shouts trying to back away but Lydia has a grip on her ankle and she is surprisingly strong.

"Oh calm down. They are only three inches." The red head seems to think this is a good thing, Stiles begs to differ.

"Bad touch!" Stiles shouts. "Besides I am too sore for this shit, I was treading water for two hours last night trying to stop Derek from drowning while being stalked by creepy killer person."

"Wait you are screwing Derek?" Lydia practically screams.

"Um, that's not what I said. Allison back me up I did not say that." Stiles looks at the other girl but there is something playing across her face like she is putting the pieces together.

"Well…"

"Oh come on! You guys saw the damage in the pool. I am not making this shit up." Stiles tries again.

"Yeah but you have clearly been sexing some one up and now we know who." Lydia smiles

"Guys…" Stiles tries but Allison has put it together.

"You go off with him alone quiet a bit."

"Oh my god you are fucking a twenty four year old!" Lydia shouts. "And you don't wear heels!"

"Why does it smell like Derek?" Scott asks from outside the door.

"Stiles is fucking him!" Lydia yells back.

Which is how Scott finds out about the current arrangement and how Stiles ends up wearing heels and skinny jeans that are some kind of animal print. Because after that how was she to ever fight Lydia?

"I hate all y'all bitches. I am officially friendless." Stiles mutters. "Except for Danny, I still like him he doesn't get mad when I take his aftershave."

"You are going to have to buy me some more soon." Danny says.

"You are dead to me!" Stiles points at him with a highlighter. No one else seems to understand her rage.

Then of course there is the huge mess with the Kanima and Jackson and something with Lydia. Which right now Stiles would not mind because that bitch is evil and Scott is mad at her.

"Are you two having marital issues?" Jackson asks.

"Yes." Scott says

"No." Stiles says at the exact same time.

"Right." Jackson looks like he might be sick.

Chemistry class is weird to say the least. Even if the teacher weren't already trying to murder her with detention and his mind, this is worse. Who even does speed dating science? Stiles considers writing a letter to the scientific community.

"So this is awkward." Stiles says when her and Isaac sit down next to each other. He raises an eyebrow. "Derek taught you to do that didn't he." Isaac says nothing. "Please don't kill Lydia."

"I thought you weren't friends with her anymore." Isaac smiles evily, that is new.

"I have violent and frequent mood swings. Something you are intimately aware of." Stiles raises her eyebrows at Isaac and is rewarded with the boy turning a bright red.

"About that…"

"Not happening again." Stiles cuts in.

"Kay." Isaac agrees with a head nod.

"Also here are the notes you missed." Stiles says pushes some papers across the table.

"What?"

"The notes, you missed while on the run from the popo." Isaac looks confused. "Contrary to popular belief I am an amazing friend." She half shouts. "Also those of us in the minus parental units club need to stick together." She whispers. Isaac doesn't get time to respond because the bell goes off, but his face looks hurt and sad and happy all at once as he picks up the notes and leaves.

Now Stiles is left with Scott, who is still mad. Like trembling upper lip mad, the kind of mad she hasn't seen since the time she stole his Ninja Turtle in the second grade.

"Oh come on man. You cannot be that upset about this."

"Of course I can, you are screwing Derek. Derek!"

"Why do you say that like it's a disease or like incest or something?"

"Because it is!" Scott hisses.

"Which of us is sleeping with some one who's family might try to kill them?" Stiles stage whispers. "This is the part where you say Touché and we make up."

"Nope." Scott shakes his head.

"It's not like we are dating. There has been no cuddling or any conversation outside the boning." Stiles continues.

"That does not make it better."

"Well it should. I mean it's not like am in love with your nemesis." Stile really didn't see what the big deal was. I mean they called Derek all the time

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Stiles doesn't get the funny look Scott has suddenly.

"In love with Derek."

"Um no." Stiles and Scott have a staring contest for a moment.

"I don't believe you."

"Sorry to interrupt this marital spat but what are we doing with Lydia?" Jackson comes back to growl at them. Because um yeah Lydia kind of did not topple over paralyzed just now, so that's a thing that happened.

"Maybe you should seduce him to stop trying to kill Lydia." Scott growls as he leaves.

"That's not how it works!" Stiles shouts after him.

This whole keeping Lydia not dead, way harder than it looks because Erica is evil and not to be trusted. This is the second time she has gotten hit in the head by Erica, who then for some reason goes to deal with Allison. Leaving her to try and deal with Isaac who had least has the decency to not hit her in the head.

"Can I just say, I always knew there was something hinky going on with Jackson." Stiles says in the silence outside the house. Everyone stares at her. "So I am guessing we are going after that thing aren't we?" When Derek takes off at a run it's pretty much the answer. Boyd picks up the other baby wolves and leaves.

"To the Tardis!" Stiles shouts and heads for her car.

"No one watches Doctor Who!" Scott shouts back as they jog.

"According to the internet that is a false statement, everyone watches Doctor Who." Stiles corrects him.

"Can we just go before Derek kills Jackson?" Scott buckles in.

"Fine, but I want you to know I am against letting Jackson live on principal."

"Noted." It might not be a real make up but her and Scott are bantering and that's about as close as she is going to get right now.

(To be continued…..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there. Just like the episode. I am crafty. We all knew that Scott had to find out eventually, one can only be so dense for so long. And who doesn't love high jump? (If you don't you can just get out. Because I love Hana Kimi and if you don't you either don't have a heart or don't read as much manga as I do. It's a gender bender and its great and its got high jump and shirtless boys.)
> 
> This chapter brought to you by Advil Cold and Sinus! -E


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like only half of the episode Frenemy. Yeah. So stuff. Also if any of you know the DBZ reference I made here I want you to quote me something from the TFS and I will give you hints and or facts about what I am doing next chapter. Yay! -E

"What is this?"

"Daft Punk and Dub Step" Stiles told Scott.

"Why, just why?" Scott cried holding his ears.

"Because it literally sounds like sex noises made by two base machines doing." Stiles told him.

"Can you please just drive faster!" Scott yelled over the music. "Derek is getting away!"

"Don't jump out of the car while its moving!" Stiles yells after the now retreating Scott.

* * *

  
Derek was going to kill them. He was going to kill them just as soon as he was done killing Jackson. He was going to hang Scott upside down from the rafters in the gym until the whinny baby stopped with his god damn noise all the time. Derek was going to spank Stiles until she shut up for once, and that was no a sexual desire coming to the surface that was rage.

Because the Kanima was on the lose, all because the stupid teens wouldn't just let him end some one. No they had to get all emotionally and whinny and now here he was chasing the damn thing down. Oh and it was stupid fast. Fuck tonight. Fuck Scott. And especially fuck Stiles who seemed to be playing for both sides, but not an actual fuck because he couldn't stay mad at her when they did that.

Just to round out the shit that today had turned into Chris Argents shows up. So that's a thing that happened. ARgh. There would be hell to pay for this. Isaac and Erica and Boyd were going to have to become usefully really fucking fast because this was getting old.

And the Kanima was immune to bullets. Derek was going to kill some one.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dude!" Scott shouted over the music. "Everyone in here is a dude! I think we are in a gay club."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf sense huh Scott." Stiles jokes as the Drag Queens surround her, because apparently the high heeled boot and leopard print jeans she has on are just fabulous. Thank you Lydia for making her blend in well with Drag Queens.

"Stiles!" Danny says angrily when she bumps into him, more like dive tackles really because it is crowded in here and while she may for some reason blend with the Drag Queens most of the guys are pushing her out of the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because you need some one to buy you drinks." She supplies as her best possible lie, and then because she is who she is Stiles continues. "And I do kind of owe you money for all the shit I keep stealing from you. So I figured good way to make it up to you was to help you stick it in Earring's face." Stiles smiles.

"Earrings?" The mostly naked guy with Danny asks.

"The ex who shall not be named." Stiles supplies.

"Oh." Naked guy nods. It's kind of depressing that with all of these naked men none of them would do her, its some kind of horrible nightmarish vision, being surrounded by naked men who won't do her.

"Who let you in?" Danny says still sort of confused by Stiles, which hurts it really hurts.

"Scott." Stiles says because it's the truth.

"Who?" Naked boy asks. Stiles points to where Scott is roaming the edge of the crowd. "Oh I see why they let you in."

"Thank you, naked man for believing in the power of my friend's hotness to sway others. Also Sugar Plum says if I go for a bit more brow pencil the bouncers wouldn't be able to tell I am a girl right away."

"I can totally see that." Naked guy agrees with the Drag Queens apparently.

"Stiles." Danny looks annoyed.

"Yes, oh sorry for the cock block and all. Proceed." She waves her arms. "Just proceed over in that direction and away from…." Then there is the snarl and a hissing noise behind. "Fuck."

"What was that?" Danny asks looking behind him.

"That would be my fuck buddy trying to kill your best friend." Stiles says before she can stop herself.

"What?" Danny asks again.

"Ah! Giant lizard man!" Stiles shouts because in fact the lizard creature that is Jackson has made an appearance and just as she yells that he does the neck cutty thing and Danny and the naked man go down. "Cue people freaking out." Stiles says as half the dance floor blots for it.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asks kneeling over the bleeding coughing Jackson.

"Can dump him in a lake be an option?" Stiles offers, Scott gives her the not amused look. "I don't want more blood in my car, I just got the Derek out." This of course meant nothing. Jackson, blood and all was deposited in her Jeep and they went back to check on Danny. Who Stiles was now convinced had a thing for Scott, and really they would be cute together. In fact Allison should just leave so that Danny and Scott could realize their soulmate –ness.

"That was a rhetorical question!" She shouts at the slumbering Jackson when he dad shows up. It would be weird if she also shouted back 'and that was a rhetorical answer' to herself. One of these days she is going to get Scott to watch the Team Four Star Dragon Ball Z parodies with her so that she can make those jokes. She wants to make those jokes; she needs to make those jokes.

"Sweetie, why are you at a gay club?" Her dad asks.

"Well dad…"

"You aren't gay." Her dad bites back.

"I could be!" Stiles shouts back at him.

"She has some great jaw line going on." Sugar Plum the Drag Queen says walking by.

"Thank you Sugar Plum."

"Don't forget to accept my friend request!" One of the other Drag Queens shouts out and Stiles waves. Her dad is not amused.

"We were here for Danny. He had a bad break up and I kind of owe him money and I figured getting him laid would make up for that." She says.

"We have talked about this." Her dad sighs.

"Yes, need to stop bringing sex up or I have to go talk to therapist lady again and you cut my Internet connection. Which wouldn't work because I have hard drives." Her dad is not amused. "What, sorry. We just, you know, wanted to help Danny through the break up. Ignore my mildly inappropriate comments."

"You are a good friend." Her dad smiled a little at this.

"Are you going to be here all night?" She asks him because this is looking like one of those all night kind of deals.

"Yeah." Her dad looks tired.

"Can I stay at Scotts?" Stiles asks because she thinks shit ahead and they still need to figure out what to do with Jackson. "I just sorta don't want to be…" She trails off shuffling her feet.

"Sure thing. Just call me in the morning." Her dad kisses her on the head and leaves.

"I had to punch Jackson." Scott admits the second she enters the Jeep.

"I call nose goes on first round of Jackson sitting." Stiles tells Scot with her finger already on her nose. He growls but relents. Then they come up with one of the least legal ideas they have had in a while.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek is just getting the betas settled when Stiles stumbled in after tripping three of the alarms. Erica looks like she is ready to fight, Boyd stands off to the side but it's Isaac who runs into Stiles first.

"Good doggy." She says sleepily and pats Isaac's cheek. Stiles kicks off her heels and makes a zig zag line for the bathroom. Derek and the betas are all kind of frozen in confusion until they hear the water turn on.

"The fuck is she doing here?" Erica is the first to unfreeze.

"My guess is their regularly scheduled boning." Boyd offers looking at Derek, who really wants to shoot the boy a dirty look.

"Glitter! Curse you! Herpes of craft supplies!" Stiles shouts from the bathroom.

"Didn't you say something about Kanima being at the club?" Isaac asks between snickers. The laughing promptly stops when Stiles exits the bathroom in nothing but the thread bare towel Derek normally uses. Erica rolls her eyes and scoffs but Derek and the boys are kind of caught by the fact that they can see the tops of her breasts.

Derek does not actively let the growl out but suddenly Boyd and Isaac have other more interesting things to look at. Stiles flips them off and stumbles into Derek's room.

"I am going to go home before I have to listen to this nonsense." Erica says picking up her jacket. "Come one Boyd." The large boy gives a wave and follows her out. Isaac looks at Derek for a moment and then sort of shrinks into the background.

Derek doesn't know what he is expecting when he goes into his room but what he finds is not it. He was expecting some kind of sexual advance or maybe something lude and outrageous to fall from her mouth. Derek is not expecting to find Stiles wearing one of his black long sleeved shirt's like a dress and his socks half way up her legs.

She is tiny. Derek isn't sure why the thought has never really occurred to him but seeing her in his clothes combing her hair with her fingers brings this fact to his brain. Other things about this stand out like how she looks soft and sad all at once.

"Before you start whatever it is that is going on in your big werewolf brain right now I want you to know this is not a sex night. This is a sleep night. And I am here because it has been a really rough couple of days and I keep being attacked or nearly attacked and really just don't want to be in the house alone right now. Okay?"

Derek nods and Stiles just kind of crumples with his agreement. She half crawls half drags herself under the blanket and yanks it up under her chin. The room smells like her and her damp hair is drying on his pillow pulling in his scent as it does.

It's a bit of a punch in the gut. Only a few hours ago he was so sure he was angry at her but now he can't muster it, because she smells like home. Sure Derek had told Isaac that Stiles was one of those special humans that could have werewolves but he didn't mention his family. The family that had been half comprised of those humans. Whose special smell had always filled the house. He hadn't mentioned how his mom had been one, or the way that Stiles' had under notes that were similar to his mom.

Derek had checked of course, the second he caught the similarity in the smell. But Stiles was not related to his mom in any way. Or at least not as far back fifteen generations, which was as far as he could get in the records.

It should have been a tip off when he was concerned enough to check. But it's not until this exact moment of Stiles in his clothes, sleeping in his bed that he puts that weird feeling in his chest to words. He likes her. Jesus he really likes her. She is annoying and mouthy and makes Derek want to slam his head through a wall most of the time but he likes her. She never leaves him alone and barges into his space without permission all the time because he would never give it willingly, and he might love that about her.

"Stop staring and get your space heater ass in here. I am too cold for this BS." She mumbles cracking an eye. Derek sighs and gives her his best expasperated face. "Don't pout, get in the fucking bed already." Stiles lifts the covers and Derek slides in.

She isn't kidding about the being cold bit, she is freezing. The moment Derek is in the bed Stiles literally climbs on top of him and wraps herself around him like a human blanket, a human blanket filled with ice.

And maybe, just maybe he brushes the tangles out of her hair as she drifts off. This doesn't change things, she is still in trouble about the Kanima and he is pretty sure she knows where Jackson is right now.

"I am still mad at you." Derek whispers as her breathing evens out.

"That's nice." Stiles hums. "We can have makeup sex." Derek has to try really hard not to snort, because who says stuff like that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Question." Isaac says first thing in the morning when Erica and Boyd swing by to pick him up. "What if the Kanima is after Stiles?"

"Seriously?" Erica rolls her eyes. Her bitch level has really gone up with this whole change, Derek is starting to regret that decision.

"Hear me out. Stiles has been at every attack in the last couple of days. Sure she wasn't there when it went after my dad but almost everything after that has been Stiles related."

"Scott and her were chasing it last night." Derek corrects the boy because there is no way. They are having this conversation in the common area because Stiles is still sleeping in his room.

"Yeah but besides the little tussel you had with it, the thing only attacked when Stiles was on the dance floor." Isaac says.

"I have a solution, lets ask Stiles." Which is how Erica ends up draging Stiles and some blankets out of the bedroom by her ankle.

"There is something wrong with you people." Stiles grumbles but seems resigned to her position of being dragged by her leg.

"Have you been pissing off lizard mutants?" Erica asks with a shake of Stiles' leg for good measure. Derek is now convinced he lives in some twilight zone because he is watching the weirdest girl fight ever.

"No have you?" Stiles screams from her position on the floor.

"Maybe one of us should just keep an eye on her?" Isaac offers when Erica looks like she is going to pull Stiles into the air by her ankle.

"Not it!" Shouts Erica.

"I can do it." Isaac says. Derek rolls his eyes; they aren't even paying attention to him any more. This is turning into some kind of strange sit-com.

"If anyone is playing guard dog on me I want Boyd." Stiles offers.

"Why me?" Boyd asks from his seat on the stairs.

"Firstly I think our skin contrast alone will make for some very dynamic photos. Also you are like seven times my size and I think that might deter possible attacks." Stiles says leaning up on her elbows now.

"You might have a point." Boyd huffs.

"You are my new favorite werewolf, hugs time!" Stiles jumps up. At which point the second twilight zone moment occurs because now Boyd is running away from a very slow Stiles who has her arms stretched out as she runs.

"Wait shouldn't Derek be your favorite werewolf?" Isaac asks. Derek is beginning to think that the boy has a death wish or some kind of weird understand of the world.

"No, he is classified as boy toy. Different category." Stiles shouts out still in her pursuit of Boyd who is now just making laps around the room. Stiles could easily catch him if she reversed directions but she doesn't seem to put this together.

Suddenly 'Call Me Al' is blaring from Derek's room Stiles skids and changes directions sliding in the socks that are way too big for her. She comes out of the room pulling on pants and shoving her feet into shoes, but Derek notices that she is still in his clothes. He is happy about that, but he doesn't show that because he would never live it down with this bunch.

"No I didn't forget I fell the fuck asleep." She is shouting into the phone as she runs out of there. "Calm your tits I am on my way. You can make kissy face with Allison soon enough."

"Of all the people you could sleep with it has to be her?" Erica sighs.

"Stop being a bitch." Isaac snaps. "Just because she smells rotten to you doesn't mean you have to be cruel."

"I am going to go follow her." Boyd says gesturing to the door and then bolting for it.

"Go to school already." Derek growls at Erica and Isaac who jump up and leave as well. Derek picks up the blanket from the middle of the room and heads back into his bedroom. He is really glad no one is there to see him rub his face in the blanket and take deep gulps of the scent. He really needs to get his pack in line.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, it's cool. I will just check on Jackson the amazing lizard man by myself. It's not like he has tried to kill me a bunch of times. It's not like I spent half the day trying to ditch my werewolf escort, which was way harder than it sounds. No, it's fine you can totally have hot steamy car sex while I go deal with the asshole in the van. It's not like he isn't a huge fan of me." Stiles mumbled to herself opening the door.

"Jackson might not be but I am." A throaty growl came from the half naked boy in the van.

"Oh my god! The fuck?" Stiles shouted as Jackson blinked and reveal lizard eyes. "Hello Godzilla, how nice of you to show up."

"Let me out." Lizard Jackson demanded.

"How about no-oo." Stiles said dragging the word out as long as possible. But apparently almost-lizard-Jackson had other idea and freaking broke the cuffs. "Dude that's public property, don't break tax payers stuff!" Stiles shouted because she doesn't know when to stop. Stiles blamed the verbal diarrhea for why she ended up pinned under mutant man.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Why are you at the center of all of this?" Not-Jackson asks inches from her face. The scales are now covering his eyes, which is beyond creepy. Peter Hale has nothing on the Kanima.

"I am totally not at the center. I don't know who you have been talking to, but the world revolves around Scott. I have evidence." Stiles babbles back because what does one say to a half-naked-jock-lizard-man-thing in these situations?

"I beg to differ. You, mouthy little girl, are at the center of all of this, ruining everything." He tilts his head. "But I have a deal for you, I give you Jackson and you leave me alone."

"Give me Jackson? Like a pet? I don't need a pet. I have thirteen police dogs that are really fond of me and seem to think I am a receptacle for their slobber. " Why did she keep talking? Also was Scott really so busy boning Allison to hear this?

"No not like a pet. I have seen the way you look at him. You have wanted him for years." It is at this moment that Stiles is convinced she is not actually talking to some repressed part of Jackson but in fact the 'friend' that they are looking for.

"Hey, wanting to take off some one's pants and thinking they would look good covered in scratch marks and being into some one are not the same thing." Stiles was offended. Her interest in Jackson had always been purely physical. That boy was just plain mean and while yes she was vaguely interested in the idea of some pain play during sex she wasn't a fan of it out of the bedroom. And she had the feeling that Jackson was the verbally abusive type.

Stiles will never be sure but some how that rambling translated into 'kiss me' to Bowser Jackson because that is what he did, with a lot of tongue. Not that is was bad, in fact it was kind of awesome kissing, like Derek and Jackson should make out some time just to see if the world exploded because it might. But also Stiles was kind of trying monogamy on for size, not that she had said anything to Derek because hello text book case of emotionally unavailable.

And holy Christ on a cross this kiss had been going on for way longer than she thought because his hand was places it shouldn't be. Not bad touch shouldn't be but like creepy guys at the golf course that lean over her too much to get their beers shouldn't be.

"I need an adult." Stiles huffed pushing alternate universe Jackson off her. He chuckled and then licked her neck, which as not cool. "Boyd! Life Alert! Scott! The Popo! Anyone, I am being assaulted!" Stiles screamed because he was kind of holding her down.

"I bet you even talk when he is fucking you." Double evil Jackson whispered in her ear before jumping out of the truck and just fucking running, but not before he gave her neck a nice swipe with those claws.

"Tits!" Stiles exclaimed feeling the slice and then the numbness. Bad things were going to come out of this.

"I will not forget this!" Stiles yelled from her prone position on the floor of the van, where she remained for the next hour. Yay for thinking time, or as it was not called, plotting time. Stiles was going to figure this shit out. Also she needed some strong disinfectant to get the Jackson out, because ew.

"Stiles, why are you wearing Derek's clothes? And why do you smell like Jackson? And where is Jackson!" Scott asks as she shambles over to tell him the bad news.

"It's a good thing you are cute otherwise I might have drowned you in the third grade like I was considering." Stiles grumbles as she heads for her Jeep.

"You wanted to drown me? Wait what? No back to main topic!" Scott shouted.

"Nope." Stiles said in response. "We go tell my dad stuff now. We are done with this. I am not being molested by more lizard people."

That plan, much like the first plan did not end well. Like with restraining orders didn't end well.

"Oh come on it wasn't one sided!" Stiles shouted as they all looked at her.

"What?" Jackson now back to normal evil Jackson was apparently not remembering the escape bit.

"Um this?" Stiles yanked at the neck of the shirt to reveal the scratches. "I mean dude it was rigged for you to get out easy, you did not have to claw me up."

"I didn't do that." Jackson said looking panicy.

"Whatever I already took samples and put them in evidence bags." Stiles threw said bags down on the table. "And I have spent way more time learning out to swab for evidence than most kids my age so you can bed I got skin cells."

"Alright everyone just calm down!" Her dad shouted.

So well there was a restraining order against Stiles, Jackson got one too. That was a bit fun. The two of them couldn't be within 50 feet of each other. Scott was less amused, and grounded. Well they both were. And Scott was banned from seeing her, like that would stop him, he was dating some one in secret.

That grounding thing, didn't really work when your hunk of man meat had an affinity for climbing through windows.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted from the other side of the window.

"What!" She shouted back from her position by the computer. It had been a very trying day. Derek gestured at her like she was retarded because well, it was raining. Like full on thunder storming right now, and Derek was trapped on her roof like a werewolf lightening rod.

Derek glared.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

Derek scowled.

Stiles shook her head.

"Let me in before I break the glass and bring the weather in with me." He growled. Stiles rolled her eyes and got up to open the window.

"I am glad you are at least now threatening property damage, something I know you will follow through with because you have yet to full fill any threats of bodily harm. When you are in the mood to hurt me you just do it rather than…." Derek threw her against the wall. "Fuck!"

"What. The. Ever. Living. Fuck. Were you thinking!" Derek growls inches from her face.

"You are going to have to be more specific. This might be shocking but I do a lot of stupid stuff." Stiles mumbles back, because this is totally not a turn on.

"How about chaining up a known killer and then spending some alone time with him?" Derek had is murder face on.

"He wasn't the murder creature at the time. He was just normal evil. Jackson being a douchbag is normal….oh fuck me." Stiles says because um Derek kind of doesn't know that Jackson is the Kanima.

"You are getting more than that today." Derek huffs out next to her ear.

"I am going to feel this in the morning aren't I?" Stiles shudders because, um yeah, Derek just cut his shirt off her with a claw. He throws the tatters in the corner.

"You will be lucky if you only feel it tomorrow." Derek growls and then bites down on her neck with human teeth.

"Not a turn on. Not a turn on." Stiles mutters as Derek makes out with her neck, inches from the scratches she only received hours ago. Only it is, because she is grabbing at his pants and pushing at his jacket and the fact that Derek is soaking wet doesn't even make things bad, it makes them better. So much better, because he is slick and cold and her skin is just too hot for anything else.

Derek growls when she gets her hands on his abs and they are not against the wall any longer, Stiles bounes once on her mattress before Derek yanks her pants off and throws them over her shoulder. Her bra gets the claw treatment as well.

"Hey, I liked that one!" It was pretty with lace and shit.

"I'll buy you another one." And there go the panties. Seriously this is going to be eight kinds of rough, she can tell. Stiles is now completely naked and Derek still has pants on, granted they are unbuttoned and starting for fall down his hips, and sweet baby Jesus he is not wearing boxers today.

Stiles flounders for a moment on the bed, naked and spread eagle like some kind of clam or virgin sacrifice. Only that second totally doesn't work because she kind of gave that away to Derek, something that has yet to come up….. and now is not the time.

Derek leans down and bites Stiles right on her visible hipbone. Stiles moan because really hips apparently are her new favorite place to have Derek's mouth. Derek sits on the edge of the bed for a second just watching her and then his eyes go red and he grabs Stiles' ankles and flips her while also dragger her across his lap.

"Hey!" She cries. Only just as she is about to make more of a real protrest about the lack of real forplay or anything right now Derek spanks her. Not a 'you are in trouble soft' spank, a 'feel it in your hair' spank. "Ow!"

He does it again. And again. And again. On the fourth time Stiles knows this is getting kinky because with each hit she can feel her clit throb. On the fifth spank she moans. He comes down harder on the next one and she lets out some inhuman noise between a moan and shout of pleasure. Derek growls above her and the spanks start coming in a faster pace but with the same force and Stiles loses count. But she does know that she breaks out in a sweat along her spine and that she can feel each blow in her clit and it's exquisite torture.

She comes. Stiles doesn't even feel it building. One moment she is just super turned on and then next spank just lands on some kind of nerve bundle along her spine and her vision blacks out.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Stiles mumbles as Derek shuffles around behind her, he doesn't respond. Not that she was expecting him to, Derek isn't big on talking, ever. Stiles is still on her hands and knees when Derek comes up behind her and slides in.

She immediately puts doggy style on her mental list of favorite things because while she has read about the A-zone feeling it is so much different. Stiles is convinced that Derek is actually hitting her cervix. He leans down over her and grabs her hair in a fist.

"If I ever find you covered in another boy's scent like that again, you wont be able to sit for a week." Derek growls in her ear as he starts thrusting.

"As long as you promise we get to do this one time when you are not angry." Stiles gasps between moans. Derek fists her hair tighter in answer. "That. Harder." She moans and rolls her hips back at him.

Derek rewards her by going back to the neck attention. In fact he stays there the entire time they are fucking. He switches sides half way through but he keeps holding her hair to keep her head tilted and in his control. So this is what was talking about, and it's glorious. This all the time, preferably every quarter hour and Stiles will be the happiest woman alive.

She stops counting the orgasms, why try. By the time Derek finally slams into her with full werewolf force she is half crying from the pleasure pain edge of it all. The big shocker is not the incredibly hot rough sex; it's the cuddling after.

Derek pulls Stiles backwards on top of him so that she is plastered on top of his now horizontal position, with her back to his front. They lay like that for a moment as Stiles catches her breathe and just as it slows Derek rolls them both over until Stiles is laying on her stomach.

"So what I am getting from all of this is that I should go around town making out with the entire Lacrosse team if I want cuddles." Stiles mumbles happily as Derek noses her shoulder blades.

"Only if you want them to sing soprano." Derek sounds sleepy and happy and funny all at once. The universe must have ended.

"That was a joke. I think it means that I should go out clubbing and rub myself all over every available surface that happens to be male." Stiles chuckles.

"I swear on everything you hold dear…"

"Dragon Ball Z." Stiles injects.

"What?" Derek pops up and looks at her like she has lost her mind, which is odd because this is a new look on him. Normally its just a scale between sex and murder, this is honest confusion and its hysterical.

"Proceed." Stiles waves.

"Everything you hold dear is a bad action cartoon from twenty years ago?" Derek leans in real close like he needs to smell the truth.

"It's not bad, nothing that has an entire episode that consist of a single character screaming while others react can ever be bad." Stiles shoots back, but secretly she is freaking out because Derek knows DBZ. Clearly they are soul mates. Not that she believes in that stuff or is in any way overly attached in this relationship, because that would be bad.

"I will break any boys you rub against the way Cell broke Vegeta." Derek bites her ear lobe.

"You know he really was worse on the androids than anyone… stopping now." Stiles replies when Derek growls, like a real growl not the sex one. They are different.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She is blissfully silent for about three heart beats.

"Oh shit I told you it was Jackson." Stiles says and Derek has to try really hard not to snort. Of course her brain vomits that out now, while he is busy rolling in her scent.

"Yes. You did." Derek doesn't really want to talk; he kind of wants to go back to the nuzzling and her laying still which has just ended.

"Please don't kill him." Stiles begs crowding him with her small frame.

"Why?" Derek is curious, seriously curious why Stiles wants this particular boy to live.

"Okay, so he is like not a complete douche hat. I know it looks that way but like being adopted is hard and everything I have read about it says his parents handled that really wrong. Also he is best friends with Danny, who is awesome. Like mega super awesome. And the only member of the cool crowd to never once mock me for any reason." Stiles is babbling and jumping on his chest, with her knees. He is fucking a hyper active puppy. This is his life now.

"You mean the one you always steal the after shave from?" Derek remembers the tall boy from the track field. It's a good thing the boy is gay, Derek would have to hurt him otherwise.

"It smells really fucking good. In my hair its like the best smell ever. I have no idea why I like it so much but I really can't get enough of it." Stiles is now digging her knees into his pecks while her bottom bounces on his stomach. She is really boney, something that Derek is only now learning.

"You like the under notes." He supplies.

"What?" Stiles goes very still. A still Stiles is a dangerous Stiles. Derek realizes that he sort of let that one slip. He just stares blankly at her. "You know something. Tell me." Her eyes dilate and the wolf part of him reads it as arousal and demands he take her again. "Tell me or I start the bouncing for real." Derek squints, Stiles squints back.

"The under notes of the after shave are clove, pine and sandalwood." Derek tells her. He leaves out the part that those are smells that many werewolves carry and that she is drawn to the smell because of biological miss fire that makes the a werewolf breeding machine. Because that conversation isn't happening. Ever. "And you have yet to give a valid reason Jackson should live." It's comically easy to distract Stiles.

She slumps a little but remains on her knees above him, or on him rather. Stiles fiddles with the ends of her hair and shuffles for a few seconds. He can smell a lie coming, she is trying to come up with something here.

"Stiles." He puts alpha into the tone and it snaps the smell of lie out of the air.

"I don't want you to carry that weight." It rushes out of her mouth and she slaps one hand over her mouth like she didn't mean it.

"You don't want me to carry what weight?" Derek is not sure what the look on her face is but it's not a good one. It's somewhere between heartbroken and fear.

"The weight of Jackson. Because you bit him and he turned into this because of the bite. You don't need more to blame yourself for. You blame yourself for the fire, and Laura and the whole thing with Peter is like a giant sign around your neck. But if Scott and I fixed it then it wouldn't fall to you to do something and your imagined mistake wouldn't have to be added nor a teen's death. Because you blame yourself for all of it and it's why you keep rushing things because you are so worried that if you stop it's all going to come crashing down. And oh my god I really have been paying attention to therapy all these years. Color me shocked."

Stiles must notice that Derek hasn't moved or blinked or breathed because she stops. Derek's brain has hit a full stop. There is a high-pitched static noise as her words dig claws in his psyche.

She is right, about all of it. When Derek's brain turns back on he is kissing her. Only this isn't one of their angry hungry kisses. This is slow and sweet and he knows he can't ever let this stupid idiot girl go. No wonder he keeps getting so upset when she is in danger or hurt. He loves her. It's terrifying and horrible and the worst thing ever because he can't protect her or turn her.

"Does this mean you wont kill him?" She says when they break apart.

"This means I will think about it." Derek tells her, because now he has to kill the Kanima after it's hurt her this many times.

"Are you going to leave now?" She looks like a child now sitting on his stomach.

"No." Derek says slowly. Stiles blooms in front of him like one of those slow motion captures of a flower. Her entire being just expands.

"We could watch a movie!" She bounces and Derek has to try really hard to watch.

"I am allowed to veto." Derek snaps as she runs up to her book shelf and starts thumbing through dvds.

"Ha! You made another joke." Stiles stages laughs, which is actually kind of great because she is still naked. And thus Derek was blind sided into watching the first three episodes of the BBC Sherlock.

"That wasn't a movie." Derek grumbles later that night as they are laying in the bed. Neither has put clothes on, something Derek heartily approves of.

"Shhh." Stiles sighs from under the covers. So Derek shuts up and lets her sleep, and he stays until her dad comes home in the middle of the night. He has things to do now. Now that he is sure he has to keep Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jackson got in on this action, this is for BadWolf(somenumbershere) who loves the Jackson. He might get more later. Now I need to go react to tonight's episode. Also I was really in a Dragon Ball Z mood and you are just going to have to deal with it or google it. -E


	11. Chapter 11

"You did what?"

"I let it slip that Jackson was the Kanima." Stiles repeats. She is starting to worry that Scott might be suffering from hearing loss.

"What? WHY? How!" A large vein is now visible in Scott's forehead.

"He tricked me." Stiles says trying to play it off.

"He tricked you. Did he trick you with his penis? " Scott shouts.

"Hey! Offense taken. His penis alone is not that crafty."

"Why are we having this conversation!" Scott yells back in both disgust and panic.

"I have no idea!" Stiles responds, because what the hell is even gong on.

The librarian glares at them.

"You two done?" Allison whispers.

"Yes." Stiles says when Scott says "No."

"So we are sure it's master?" Stiles asks glaring at Scott. "I was talking to the master last night." Stiles snorts. Scott glares at her. "What it sounds like something both dirty and from Doctor Who."

"What did you tell Lydia?" Scott wants to know, because lord is that boy concerned about his secrets.

"I told her we are part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison laughs. Scott gives Stiles a blank look, because he knows.

"I am a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures. Several in fact." Stiles glares at the other girl, because screw her and her none gaming-ness.

"Oh."

And thus begins the day that property damage became Stiles' middle name. Seriously. This shit was getting old.

"We destroyed the library." Stiles says in shock.

"No the Kanima destroy the library." Scott corrects.

"Thank you Scott, for choosing now to start paying attention to the details." Stiles groans as they try to get Erica to Derek, because the bitch just does not know when to quit and got poisoned of all things.

"Drive bitch!" Scott yells. Today is a day for yelling.

"I am going to kill both of you if we do not get there soon!" Erica screams before she starts seizing again. Good thing Stiles learned to drive and dial and text a while back. Hell she can drive with her knees.

"Isaac we have got incoming!" she shouts through the line.

"I swear to god Stiles I do not need to know these things." Isaac groans.

"Not sex idiot. Erica is maybe possibly dying all over my back seat. Alert Derek." Stiles puts on her best growl voice.

"That explains him wigging out all of a sudden. Wait shouldn't I be wigging out too?" Isaac sounds panicky.

"It sounds like you are baby wolf man, now be at the door." Stiles hangs up on Isaac while flooring it. There is some very bad parking going on by the time she makes it back to Derek's new lair. Really when she gets the chance they are going to talk about getting him some real place to live. I mean yes he is being hunted by a family of loons, but pleanty of people can have homes and be on the run from the police at the same time. There is no way that Argents have more resources.

Well not no way. But seriously. Focus. Erica. Dying. Scott carrying her and everyone freaking the fuck out.

"Seriously Stiles if you keep doing this Derek is going to pull me apart limb from limb." Isaac says a bit frantically. He is bouncing on his toes and keeps looking in on what is happing in the car-bus-train-thing.

"I swear to all that is made of processed sugar that this was not my doing." Stiles throws her hands in the air.

"That doesn't matter, we drew straws and I was on Stiles duty today. Then I come home early and you get in crazy trouble at detention." Isaac looks nervously around the room like he is expecting to be jumped at any second.

"Seriously. Stiles Duty. What am I? A puppy?" Isaac freezes as she says that. Like full stop completely still, doesn't even breathe. "When he is done making Erica not dead I am going to do horrible things to that man, and none of them in the good dirty kind of way."

"These are things I don't need to know." Isaac looks a bit sick.

"Lets get something clear. I am not the weird one here. That's Derek. Because he is the twenty something that does nothing but hang out with a bunch of teens all day." Stiles pauses. "Hey Derek, just how illegal is this thing we are doing? Like are you prision for ten years older than me or just buck shot to the thigh older than me?" she shouts out.

"I will murder you with my bare hands after this!" Erica shouts in agony.

"Not the time and also things I don't want to know!" Scott yells back as well.

"Why is she such a bitch to me?" Stiles mumbles.

"Because you smell like competition." Isaac says quickly.

"Say what?" Stiles turns to him with her eyebrows raised and her eyes bugging out.

"You smell like a competitive female so she hates you because she thinks she has to fight you for breeding rights….oh fuck." Isaac throws a hand over his mouth as his eyes go just as wide. Then he seems to think about it. "It just because you are sleeping with Derek." He nodded his adorable puppy head quickly.

"Not buying it." Stiles goes for stern mom face. He smiles like a lunatic, which he is in a way because the word comes from the crazy that some people feel during the full moon. But that is not relevant. What is relevant is that he is hiding something. "I am the only reason you aren't failing five classes right now." Stiles threatens.

"Three." Isaac corrects.

"Four." Stiles rebutes.

"Three."

"Seven."

"I am not even taking seven classes." Isaac looks at her like she is crazy.

"Tell me." Some of the Derek must be rubbing off because Stiles gets a pretty good girl growl in there.

"No."

"You are going to regret this." Stiles says evilly.

* * *

  
Derek has just spent the last twenty minutes helping Erica push out the venom. He is tired and achey and way more pissed off than he can put into words.

So he is completely and utterly dumbfounded by what he finds when he goes to check on Isaac and Stiles. Stiles is top of Isaac. Not in a sexual way or anything. She is literally wrapped herself around his head and neck region and is pulling at his hair. Isaac is standing but stumbling as he tries to support her weight and also pry her off him without touching her too much.

They freeze when he walks into the room. There is an extended awkward silence as the two of them just stare at him. Then Isaac kind of freaks out and yanks Stiles off him and tosses her onto the ground, where Stiles lays in a prone position not moving.

Derek simply raises his eyebrows at them.

"He won't tell me why Erica thinks I smell like competition." Stiles says flatly. Isaac shoots her a death glare and Stiles responds with the finger.

"It's because we are sleeping together and I am the alpha." Derek states. It's the lie he told them to tell her if she puts things together.

"LIES!" Stiles screams from the floor throwing her limbs around like a two year old.

"What did you take today?" Derek is now sure that Stiles is tripping on something. The only other time she acted like this she was riding a sugar high of pixie sticks in a Red Bull.

"Nothing! I am suffering from a mild to severe case of PTSD!" Stiles growls from the floor. There is a slightly funny moment were both Derek and Isaac blink at her.

"You saw a doctor?" Isaac asks missing the joke.

"No she is making things up." Derek corrects.

"Am not. I have once again been part of the Kanima's world tour today. Keep in mind that everyone else was busy protecting other people to check that I was cool." Stiles huffs and begins pouting. Derek is not drawn to that lower lip. He is simply having a rough day.

"You mean Scott was busy and Erica was being attacked." Derek is trying kind of hard not to think about throwing her over his shoulder and stalking back to the bedroom. He needs a release; he can always just run through his work out rather than fuck Stiles brainless. But the second sounds better.

"Creepy Matt was there too. He always winks at me when Jackson walks into the room. And I am pretty sure that he has a Hey Arnold shrine to Allison in his closet. Dude freaks me out."

"I will be in my room when you are done with you tantrum." Derek turns and leaves, because he know when he hears soft footsteps that Stiles is just doing this for attention. She follows him like a wounded puppy into the room and lays down on the mattress kicking her feet waiting for him to get done changing his shirt so he isn't covered in Erica's blood.

"Just tell me the truth." Stiles says quietly.

"Only if you promise to behave." Derek moves for a washcloth, trying very hard to ignore her. She fills up the space even though she is so small.

"I can't promise that, in fact I can't promise anything because these days I have little to no control over my world." She frowns and crosses her arms. "Now tell me."

"In crude terms you are a breeder." Derek doesn't look at her as he says this, he just keeps wiping the blood off his arms.

"And in more specific terms?" Her voice is high and thin.

"You are one of maybe a thousand humans that have a genetic quirk allowing you to give birth to werewolves." Derek braces his shoulders and closes his eyes. He is waiting for her to scream or freak out or something, he should have known Stiles would surprise him.

"Does that mean my children will also be my pets or that my pets are my children?" It's a calm tone, that fact startles him so much he spins to see her grin at him. It's her creepy Cheshire grin she gets when something pleases her more than it should.

"None of the above." Derek's brain is misfiring with that smile and information is just not going in correctly. She is supposed to be mad or weird or something. Not this. His fear response rocks up.

"So I am not going to having a litter of puppies?" Stiles gives him a stage pout.

"No werewolves are not born as puppies and multiples have the same percentage as in regular pregnancies." He sounds like a robot because that's what he feels like. Why is this going so differently.

"Can I have a dog? I mean like this isn't going to make the police dogs hate me or anything? Because they are my homies."

"Why aren't you mad?" Derek asks finally sitting down next to her.

"Why would I be? I mean we just have to be careful right. And I mean we already are and I am on the pill so unless some how you have super sperm what does this change?" She spreads her hands wide. "It's sorta like being told I am going to have red heads. It doesn't affect me unless I procreate in the near future. Which is not on the agenda."

* * *

  
Derek stares at her, something between the confused and the angry stare.

"Still unclear as to why this was a secret." Stiles says, because it's true. But also she is kind of bouncing around on the inside. Derek doesn't get it, but she does. She gets the thing he isn't saying. And yeah maybe last semester she would have clocked him and then run fro the hills but now she is kind of pleased.

Stiles can have werebabies. Derek is a big lonely were. Derek pines for acceptance and belonging. Belonging that comes with a family.

The subtext to all that text is that Derek is never getting rid of Stiles. He can't. He is stuck with her forever because not only does she do awesome sex but also because she is the human version of a 'make your own pack.'

It should be scary or weird or something but Stiles is entertained and happy. After a day like today where she is sure her well being is second to everyone else she is incredibly pleased that some one is concerned. Derek will always be concerned. Isaac too probably.

It makes the raging panic that had started to grip her go away. Allison can keep Scott and all his stupidiness. Stiles has her own body guards.

"Because it's rare and possibly something that would make you a target for hunters." Derek is adorable in his confusion. The poor sourwolf always expects everyone one to turn on him.

Stiles climbs on top of his lap and wraps her arms and legs around him. He reaches to hold her by her butt, Derek is a butt man she has found.

"You know you can just say that you worry about me. Or send a note with a check yes or no box kind of thing. You don't need to Vampire Diaries about this." Stiles grins at him.

"I don't watch that show."

"Neither do I." Stiles kisses him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things. One, there was some panic that Derek didn't have a hat on (I mean condom sorry my slang is creeping) in the last chapter. He did he put it on when she was getting over the whole spanking thing. Sorry I didn't write that in.
> 
> Also I may or may not write a side story of this called The Pack Diaries that would be funny things or thinks I want that don't fit cannon plot.
> 
> Lastly I wont be writing once the season ends. Or rather I am going to end this with the events of the finale. Then hopefully pick it back up next year. That way it stays cannon. Thus The Pack Diaries are gonna be a thing. Also there might be a story called The Derek Diaries of what would happen if he had not in fact worn a condom that night, because it's in my head now.
> 
> Love you all. -E


	12. Chapter 12

“Can the Kanima kill Matt. Matt is weird. Matt worries me.” Stiles says after Creeper MacCreeperson complains about the head bump.   
  
“Why do you have such a thing with him?” Scott asks as they arrive at school. Well, as they ditch creeper Matt and head into school.    
  
“Because I have lady bits and they give me special psychic powers to sense creepy stalkers.” Stiles tells him. Maybe that should be her super power, seeing as everyone has one now. Stiles the creeper detector.    
  
“Then why are you sleeping with Derek?” Scott asks completely serious. The world has come to an end. That’s it, everyone go home, it’s over. Scott has not only made a joke but also said something true and relevant. Game the fuck over.    
  
“Derek has made the Pedo Stare into an art form.” Stiles tells him, because he has. Derek’s Pedo level is over 9,000. Also STiles really really needs to stop watching Dragon Ball Z as a form of therapy late at night.    
  
“So you admit that he is pedo.” Scott has a goofy grin on his face.   
  
“You are not my supervisor!” She shouts at him, kicks him in the shins and then runs away. Because this is how she rolls these days. This is her life.    


* * *

  
“How do you two losers even survive?” Isaac asks in the locker room. They are not really coming up with tickets, these are like really hard to get tickets. Like getting into the Guild Wars 2 Beta weekend hard. Damnit that’s another sixty bucks Stiles will not have for much longer. Curse you video games and your higher than average costs on release day. Steam Summer Sale can never make up for it.    
  
“What are we supposed to do? No one is even selling?” Scott asks Isaac.   
  
“Wait here boys.” Isaac tells them.   
  
“I’m not a boy. We have totally been over this. In fact you have first hand proof.” Stiles shouts but Isaac is ignoring her, because he is beating up other lacrosse players, which should totally not be hot, but is. Really Isaac is her back up boy toy if Derek ever craps out. She likes them big and stupid.    
  
Sadly the rest of the team is not ignoring her and she gets some looks for that comment. Danny even looks impressed. Thank you Danny, for understanding her needs cannot be limited by social standards.    
  
“How wrong is it that that was a turn on?” Stiles says as Isaac beats up the other guy. Scott mimes throwing up.    
  
“Enjoy the show.” Isaac winks at them and leaves.    
  
“Can I have one of my very own?” Stiles asks Scott like a kid asking for a toy on christmas. He gives her the stink eye.    
  
“I wouldn’t mind one myself.” Danny says walking by.    
  
“He is my favorite now.” Stiles says pointing at Danny. Scott increases to stink eye level two.   


* * *

  
“Okay, one more time with feeling. You are giving us,” Stiles pointed to the collected party, “an entire vial of Special K. Of your own volition? Who here no longer trusts The Vet?” Stiles held up her hand while the boys stared at her.    
  
“If you can get close enough to Jackson it will slow him down and should buy you some time.” Denton continues. “This is what you will use to create the barrier. This is for you Stiles, only you.”   
  
“That sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?” Still no one else is amused. When this is over Stiles is going to run away and become a stand up comedian because clearly that would be better than dealing this this much of sour pusses. Except for maybe Isaac and his cheekbones, no one can replace that bone structure, no one.    
  
Denton explained a bit more. Stiles was going to be peter pan tonight, yay! She was going to writ a children’s novel or a teen drama or something with this at a later date. Because the networks would eat this shit up. Real life is strange now.    
  
“I would rather not set myself on fire. Fairy dust or not, I refuse to have set self on fire as part of my job description. But in the name of catching the chemistry teacher I suppose I can try.” Stiles says to the group. Denton is not amused. Derek looks bored. Isaac is confused because it’s Isaac and he is a puppy. Scott has that ‘I think you are kidding but still not sure’ face. “Oh come on, my dad and I are now like pretty sure Harris is a part of this and that guy needs to go down. I hates him.”    
  
“Hates isn’t a word.” Derek says from his corner of the operating room.    
  
“I can has cheseburger?” She asks making a silly face. Isaac snorts. Thus Isaac is the favorite werebaby, her snuggly adorable fluffy I-bear.    
  
“Back to the topic at hand.” Derek motions to Denton who seems to think that Stiles might be having an aneurysm or something. He tries the golf metaphor.    
  
“Yes, do or do not there is no try.” Stiles says in her Yoda voice. That was the last time she felt like laughing that day.   


* * *

  
“Why aren’t you angry at me?” She had done this, he should be furious, he should be screaming. Stiles should be locked in her room forever because this is what she had done, but he just looked sad.    
  
“I don’t know. Maybe I just don’t want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my kid.” So now on top of everything else her dad is out his job, that is one thing she can’t fix because she broke it. Stiles is really good at stopping her self from crying these days and is able to keep most of the tears at bay until she picks up Scott.    
  
Scott didn’t really ask when he saw her eyes, he just asked if she was okay. She can tell he is trying to be a good friend. But the of course Allison shows up, so there goes Scott. This shit is really starting to get old.    
  
“Scott, what am I supposed to...this plan officially sucks!” She shouted while holding the bags of fairy dust. Fuck the magic dust.    
  
And where the ever living fuck was Derek? Him and Boyd were supposed to be circling the place or something to make sure that Jackson didn’t escape while she was busy with her Supernatural moment. Also why is it in that show that some how they always have a demon’s trap ready or the salt spread so easily. Because in the real world without montages and cut aways this shit takes time.    
  
Was that gunfire? That was gunfire. And that, that was a werewolf howling. Stiles was buying a taser after this, one of those high powered ones because this was crazy, she was not going to be in the middle of the warehouse district late at night unarmed.  Maybe she should get a gun or a crossbow, those might be better weapons. Well technically she was armed, against nightmares and boogie monsters. Why didn’t they have a Willow in their group? Or was Stiles the Willow? Stiles didn’t want to be the Willow. And now she was thinking in third person.   
  
“Scott pick up, pick up now. I got like fifty feet of ash left and I’m out. So you got to get your wolf ass down here and help me because I don’t know what to do and I am just standing out here and I am all alone. And I’m hearing gunfire and werewolves and I’m standing here like a freaking idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust and I don’t have enough. Okay?” She hung up and tried Derek.   
  
That proved to be a bad idea because she could hear it ringing, from the same place she could hear the gunfire. Oh shit.    
  
Right fairy dust. She could do this, because she was the Willow of the group. Yes. She was going to own up to that idea, and later when she got over her love affair with Derek’s dick she was going to eat out Lydia apparently.    
  
NOT NOW BRAIN! Fairy dust, and happy thoughts and yes.    
  
She was so much better than Willow, she was promoting her self to the Gandalf of the group.    
  
“We got him.” Isaac texted. Well that was something. Now to see the lizard man, the wonderful lizard man of oz. Or not. Because apparently Jackson was not so brainless. He freaking broke Isaac’s wrist! It got better in like a few minutes but still that was bone damage, and no one got to hurt I-bear when she was around because he was fluffy.    
  
“Okay, no one does anything like that again. Okay?” Isaac and Erica nodd. It’s weird Erica not being in full bitch mode. Also why was she so drab today? I mean really she wore a leather top that showed her bra the other day to school and now she was in a tank top and a mini skirt? Stiles wore tank tops and miniskirts, things Stiles wore or owned should never be in the same closet as Erica’s, it was science.    


* * *

  
The Argents showed up, of course they did. Derek felt a bit like pulling the building down with his teeth at this point. Did he really just have a sassy fight with Chris Argent? Stiles was having an effect on his brain clearly.    
  
This is what his life was reduced to, having a fight with hunters in a back alley with dubstep blaring somewhere. The worst part of this mess? He could hear Stiles. She was out there on her own during this mess because Scott had been so concerned about his girlfriend. He could hear her slowly freaking out as Boyd charged the hunters and just when her heart beat skyrocketed two of the hunters tased him.    
  
So he tuned her out, and it killed something inside of him to stop listening to her panic, but he had to win this fight or at least make it out alive. They made it longer than he thought, more of the hunters were down than he was expecting by the time they ducked behind the dumpster. Boyd was turning out to be the best adapted to this out of the three he had turned.    
  
“Go you take the car. I have to find Stiles.” He told Boyd when they realized the bullets were laced with wolfsbane. And Scott he, should probably look for Scott as well.    


* * *

  
“Now we know, Special K doesn’t work on baby Kanima. Nor does steel. The more you know.” Stiles says as her, Isaac and Erica quivered in terror for a moment after Kan-kson broke out. “Someone should go find him.”   
  
“Fuck everything.” Erica said as she turned to chase after him.   
  
“Glad to have you back to pissy.” Stiles called after her as Isaac got up to join in the fun. Which is how she ended up with Derek outside the ring of ash. Ash that Derek cannot cross, what the?!   
  
“It’s working! Yes. I did something!” Stiles does a bit of a happy dance and tries for a high five. He sadly did not return the high five. Also were those burns on his shirt? “Did you come in contact with a small fire?”    
  
“I was tasered.” He says. Just that, nothing else. The tasers might have caused brain damage.    
  
“With what?” Stiles asks looking at his shirt. “Seven guns?” Stiles supplies because she is the child of the police department, no taser should make those kind of markings.    
  
“They turn up the wattage.” Derek says like this is something that happens all the time. Like he knows tons of people that mess with the power levels of supposedly non lethal weapons. Then again, he might, that might be totally the kinds of friends he has.    
  
“I worry about your sanity. And that means something coming from me.” Stiles points out and Derek gives her the ‘not now crazy pants’ stare. She is going to start naming his stares, and maybe giving them color codes or something.    
  
“Scott!” Derek yells suddenly and there is a funny noise off in the distance, it’s sort of sounds like the werewolf howls but something is wrong with the noise.    
  
“What?” Stiles asks, because she is not really being given a whole lot here to work with.    
  
“Scott’s dying.” Derek took a step towards the mountain ash and then back peddled.   
  
“What how?” Stiles does not understand the frantic look on his face, oh shit he is serious. Completely serious, not mad serious but real serious.   
  
“I just know! Break it!” Derek shouts and Stiles leans over looking at the line of mountain ash. What the hell is she supposed to even do? Jedi mind tricks? Oh well it’s worth a shot. Stile moves her hands apart quickly and suddenly the line is broken and Derek jumps over the break and runs for it, a real fun. Oh god Scott really is dying somewhere in there.    
  
Isaac and Erica come over and looking at her for answers, but she doesn’t have any. People are leaving the rave little by little now, it is nearly five in the morning. What the hell was going on in there? People started screaming and then there was a stampede, and oh right Jackson was loose and probably killing someone. And they couldn’t stop him now because the circle of magic dust was broken.    
  
“What the fuck happened?” Erica says glancing around because where the hell is Derek. Then Stiles sees him, and her heart plummets, because he wasn’t kidding, Scott is dying. Derek holds the other boy in his arm and Stiles can hear her best friend gasping for breath.    
  
“Where is he hurt?” She is half screaming at Derek trying to feel at Scott for whatever is causing her friend to look this pale and purple all at once.    
  
“Victoria Argent vaporized wolfsbane.” Derek coughs, he isn’t looking so great himself. But he is standing and breathing mostly evenly.   
  
“We need to get him to a hospital.” Stiles pulls out her keys and runs at the Jeep.   
  
“No, we need to take him to Denton. He is going to stay in wolf form until we get this out.” Derek tells her placing Scott in the back seat.   
  
“What about the werebabies?” Stiles asks as she pulls out of the parking spot and floors it, Derek even seems a bit concerned about her speed.    
  
“Isaac and Erica can call Boyd to come get them, he has the camero.” Derek is griping the door with a bit more force than she is perfectly comfortable with but right now the Jeep can suck it because Scott is making some horrible coughing noises in the back seat and Stiles feels a bit like crying.    
  
“If you die on me you giant idiot I am going to kill you!”    
  
“Geinim...” Derek begins with a really worried look on his face.    
  
“Unless you are dying as well you don’t get to call me that! I am allowed to be an emotional girl right now.” Stiles doesn’t even try to park the car in any kind of reasonable manner, just stops and turns it off near the door to the vet clinic.    
  
Whatever comes out of her mouth is clearly hysterical nonsense when she runs at Denton because Derek has to repeat what she thought she said and then the two men are taking Scott into the operating room and the close the door on her. Well not on her, the door simply closes between them and her because she doesn’t move. What could she even do?   
  
Something, she can do something.    
  
Stiles does what she does when she has no idea what to do, she gets on the internet. And while there she reads about self defence and about cpr and about airborne toxins. She downloads a workout app on her phone and then sets a timer and an alarm so that she will start doing this tomorrow. It’s only when the door opens and Derek steps out looking for her that she realizes she is shaking through all of this.    
  
“What do you think is better to start with, strength building or agility? Because I don’t really want to have a super sayian two kind of situation on my hand where I need to go to the next power level. I am almost certain that I don’t actually have power levels despite that one time Gohan taught his human girlfriend to do it.” Stiles hears the words pouring out of her mouth the moment Derek makes eye contact with her.    


* * *

  
Derek has one of those out of body experiences through most of it. The moment the wolfsbane hits his lungs he is running on autopilot because a part of him is too shocked that this is happening. This isn’t the way hunters do it. They trap you, shoot you and then cut you in half. It’s a slow painful death but it’s not this agonizing slowness of steamed wolfsbane.    
  
Scott is breathing and might be able to recover with some extra help but getting him fresh air is the best thing. They are already to the clinic by the time he realizes that Stiles is cracking. It just seems so out of place for her. It wasn’t that long ago that she was abducted by a power hungry Peter and came out of it just fine and sarcastic as always.   
  
But she can’t barely make sense to Denton and he has to explain again. After spending the first half of the night so concerned about her panic he is barely registering it now, what does that make him? Scott is in the clear by the time he goes back to check on her.    
  
Stiles is a mess. Her eyes shine with unshed tears and she is shaking all over, there are visible spasms in her legs and arms. She has bitten off the top layer of skin on the lips and he can smell the blood there that will flow if she bites just a bit harder.    
  
Then, because she is Stiles, she starts babbling about Dragon Ball Z again. She does that during odd times, like she seems to talk about that show like it’s important more often than not. Derek really barely remembers the show, it was on right about the time he started to discover that he was good looking, but something about this show sticks with Stiles.    
  
“Is he doing alright? I mean we don’t need Dragon Balls or anything?” Stiles flips her phone in her hands and it goes a bit too high and out of her reach, falling to the floor. Derek walks over and rather than pick up her phone he takes her hands.    
  
People have used the term ‘tension melt away’ but he has never seen it actually happen, ever watched the pain literally drain from some one’s face as their entire body slumps.    
  
“He is going to be fine by the morning.” Derek tells her, hi thumbs rubbing circls on her palms.   
  
“Is now a bad time to ask for cuddles? I mean I get that our relationship doesn’t really...” Derek doesn’t give her a chance to finish that. He lifts her up into his arms and sits down against the wall with Stiles curled up in his lap. No they don’t talk about their feelings or the future or the fact that Stiles seem cool with all of this. But they can do this. “Does this mean we are going steady? Is the werewolf equivalent of being pinned? Because my mom told me about pinning back in the day it kind of seemed like a big deal.”    
“What are you even talking about?” Derek mumbles into her hair. Where does she come up with all these words.   
  
“Nothing, just something my mom used to talk about when she tried to talk about boys to me.” Stiles has her fingers in her mouth so it’s near impossible to understand but Derek thinks he gets the gist of it.    


  
“I don’t own any pins.”    
  
“I don’t think anyone does these days. Or class rings for that matter.” Stiles shrugs and her shoulder knocks his ribs, she really is not very graceful.    
  
“I got a GED.” Derek admits. He is going along with this conversation because stopping would mean talking or thinking about what happened tonight.    
  
“That’s good to know, that you at least finished high school.” Stiles shifts and her face ends up in his neck.    
  
“I was taking courses, in new york.” Derek is starting to understand the compusion that Stiles feels to talk. “Laura wanted me to have marketable skills.”   
  
“I support this idea, because your leadership skills are crap.” Stiles yawns in the middle and buries her nose in his collar bone.   
  
“She thought so too.” Derek whispers as Stiles’ heart beat evens out and her breathing gets deeper.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of H has not had a chance to beta so forgive things. She is busy and I am bad at waiting.
> 
> Second I am on that time so this chapter is all over the place like my emotions. And all of the dragon ball z references are because my brother is going back to college and I miss that little sucker so freaking much. I haven’t seen him in like three months and that’s not right but I don’t want to see my mom so I am not going home to visit. 
> 
> No chapters for a while. I has a vacation and then shit to do. Will try to update as soon as possible. Love you all! -E


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is edited. ha! so now the beginning and the end have edits but the chapters in the middle, not so much.

So...things are weird. Like, really weird - pretty much on par with that time her dad walked in on her personal times, which is something that no father should ever see. Add a dash of extra awkward, what with her being the reason her dad is now pulling unemployment benefits.  Casa Stilinski is not a happy place at the moment, for sure.  At least, Scott seems to be doing better with the whole Allison thing; but he’s pretty much the worst best friend at the moment because he refuses to answer his phone.   
  
Derek is also MIA, but at least he’s got very good reasons: things like her dad being home all the time, and getting the werebabies ready for the full moon. There’s also the whole hiding from the Argents who, now more than ever, are planning his bloody, grisly death. Which is so unfair because Derek has yet to break the code...if you don’t count that whole burninating and throat ripping situation with Peter. And Stiles? She totally does not count it. In fact, she ignores the ever living shit out of it, because thinking about the fact that her not-boyfriend murdered his uncle is freaking traumatizing.  So she focuses on the hunters problem, and how the hell she can fix it when no one from the Argent family is cooperating.   
  
So, saying that Stiles is surprised to find Allison at her front door is a massive understatement; especially since  Allison is not so much her friend, as she is the girl Scott moons over in the most pathetic of ways.    
  
“Hi,” Stiles greets awkwardly.    
  
“Hey,” Allison shuffles her boot clad feet for a moment.    
  
“Manners!” Her dad shouts from the living room.   
  
“Welcome, friend of mine. Would you like to enter our humble abode and perhaps partake of some refreshment?” Stiles even bows, because she does not do things halfway. Allison half smiles and steps past her into the house.   
  
“Overdoing it!” Her dad yells, and she hears him turn off the tv and shuffle off into the kitchen.    
  
“No soup for you!” Stiles shouts back. This is what passes for family communication between her and her dad nowadays; they bark at each other from different rooms. Or at the tv. And to be perfectly honest, her dad has mostly been yelling at the TV, not only because he’s still so disappointed with Stiles, but also because now that he’s unemployed, he watches a lot baseball, the one sport Stiles does not care for. Stiles firmly believes there is a higher standard of athleticism in other sports (and by standards, she means men she would like to fuck in all kinds of dirty positions.)   
  
“Sorry,” Stiles smiles at Allison and shrugs; not really willing to explain the whole yelling thing.   
  
“Um, no it’s cool,” Allison fidgets, looking around a little desperately. Never let anyone say that Stiles cannot take a hint.  This is obviously time for some girl on girl action...of the emotional kind. That would probably mean tears, and their man cave of a living room is just not conducive to that sort of thing. Not that her room is any better, but at least she’s got tissues up there. And a handy window to throw herself out of, in case the situation gets too weepy for her and she needs an escape route.  And oh god, she’s turning into emotionally constipated Derek, who races away at the merest sign of soft emotions.    
  
“Why don’t we go to my room?” Stiles offers, leading the way.     
  
Allison looks at Stiles’ room with a tentative eye. Stiles wonders what Allison thinks of the comic book collections, dirty clothes on the floor, random band posters and  utter  lack of feminine frippery. Stiles watches other girl make a circuit of the room and look at a few of the posters, before stopping at the snowboard cut out.    
  
“You snowboard?” Allison asks with a shy smile, one that she normally only gives Scott.   
  
“Badly,” Stiles admits. She would be better if they had the money to go more often. So, she goes once every handful of years and falls down the mountain and relearns how to carve all over again. It’s another one of those things on her bucket list of ‘what to do when I win the lottery,’ and the thought is so bitter that it surprises even her. “So, um, what’s up?”   
  
“I’m mad at Scott,” Allison blurts out, then puts a hand over her mouth, as though shocked at herself.    
  
“Hey, whatever. That’s my normal state of being when it comes to Scott. But you like him in a non-bro way, so I’m guessing he did something particularly heinous,” Stiles grins, then takes a seat in her computer chair while waving at Allison to sit on the bed.    
  
“He yelled at me,” and this is an actual surprise. Scott never yells at anyone - well, except at Stiles, but that doesn’t count because that’s apparently the best way to get through to her. She has no problems admitting this.    
  
Stiles chews on her lip and says, “It’s just that Scott is not actually a human; he is a potato. A very cute, loveable, harmless, delicious root vegetable best served in curly fries format. He isn’t capable of strong emotions beyond confusion, and, occasionally, goofy adoration.”    
  
“Well, he was really mad the other night. Furious even,” Allison looks like she’s moving beyond shock and towards mad. Hopefully, not ‘going to pull out the crossbow’ levels.   
  
“Wait. The other night? As in the rave, the other night?”    
  
“Yeah,” Allison nods and fiddles with her skirt. “He hasn’t spoken to me since.”   
  
“Scott’s been feeling like death warmed over since that night, to tell you the truth. Really! There was like some kind of wolfsbane explosion and he has been semi comatose since that night,” Stiles explains hurriedly, trying to convince Allison of the truth.   
  
“Oh!” Allison’s face morphs into worry and shame all at once.    
  
“No, it’s cool. You should totes be still mad at him no matter what. He needs you to be mad at him every once in awhile - how else is he to learn his lesson?” Stiles is making a muck of this, she can tell.    
  
“Okay,” Allison nods, relaxing against the bed. Stiles is glad to see that the other girl is starting to smile again. And because she’s Stiles and she loves to ruin things, she opens her mouth to talk some more.   
  
“Just, please don’t end up dating creeper Matt instead, because I will have to punch myself in the face if you do,” Stiles tells the other girl. “Or, I might have to make Derek punch me, and he’s really strong, and that last time that happened it really freaking hurt, and then his uncle tried to kill me. So, really, I don’t want a repeat performance,” Stiles knows the words are just vomitting out, and she tries to swallow them back, but damnit, it’s hard, and she needs to get off this metaphor because it’s making her literally sick to her stomach.    
  
“Derek hit you?” Allison goes back to looking homicidal. Stiles can’t decide if she’s pleased that Allison feels that protective of her, and freaked out that she may have just put a hit on Derek.   
  
“No, wait, let me explain!  It was last semester, before things started between us. We were trying to find the Alpha after that whole chainsaw massacre in the school. Not that anyone died, but being locked in there was creepy as fuck. So, we were trying to figure out who sent you that text, except I am not that great of a hacker.  I mean I can jailbreak like the best of them,” Stiles pauses for a breath before continuing, “So I called Danny over here under false pretenses, and then tricked Derek into taking of his shirt and remaining shirtless so that Danny could stare at him. Derek did not appreciate being used as bait, so he slammed my head against my steering wheel.  But Peter slammed my head into a car, which is so much worse. At the time, I was, like, legit kidnapped, so it par for the course. But thinking back, Derek has always been really rough with me. Still is,” Stiles winds down and lets the torrent of words trickle to a halt.  She also tries to keep the dirty grin off her face, but wasn’t totally successful, judging by Allison’s expression.    
  
“Right. Ok, rough stuff, huh. So, um, you guys, uh.  You and Derek have, umn...?” Allison’s face was brightly pink and oh man, how is it possible for a human being to be this adorable yet so, so hard to understand?  Here she is, trained to hunt and shoot monsters, yet is completely unable to ask if she and Derek have rough sexy times?  Stiles makes a mental note to go out and buy a book on deciphering girls. Because boys? Boys are easy. Look at Scott!  And Isaac’s cheekbones speak volumes. Boyd doesn’t have emotions. And her dad is an open book. Derek is a bit more complicated; the eyebrows throw her off sometimes because he might be saying no, but the brows, they say OH YEAH .     
  
“I would go so far as to say that it’s really the main dish being served. There’s been, like, two concrete instances of no rough housing,” Stiles admits because she has no shame. Look, she went from unwanted virgin to fucking  **Derek Hale** ; if she could, she’d buy a billboard and put up a picture of shirtless Derek with an arrow pointing to his abs and a headline that reads in all caps “I LICKED IT AND IT IS AMAZING. SO IS HIS PENIS!”    
  
“Wow,” Allison breathes, impressed.     
  
“Is that weird? Am I oversharing? I don’t really have the greatest handle on normal girl talk,” Stiles babbles, suddenly uncomfortable aware that maybe talking about her sexual escapades with a girl who is essentially a stranger might not be such a fantastic idea.   
  
“I don’t really know, I mean maybe?” Allison shrugs uncomfortably. Stiles decides to bulldoze on ahead anyway, because that’s how she rolls.   
  
“Okay, so you say that, but what I hear in my head is ‘Rough sex, Stiles? I don’t understand! Because when Scott and I romp in the magical forest, it is always tender and filled with butterflies and rainbows. And soon one day we shall have a glorious ceremony to celebrate our love. Because I am a Disney Princess.’ ” Stiles uses her best falsetto and is rewarded with a snort of laughter from Allison.   
  
“Disney Princess? Really?” Allison asks through her laughter.   
  
“Nah, I’m just convinced that everyone else got to go to princess training when they hit puberty, but they forgot about me because I didn’t have a mom to sign me up,” Stiles replies absently.  Allison gets a pained expression, and Stiles knows she is going to apologize, which Stiles really hates. The point of bringing her mom up in conversation is not to make everyone else feel bad, but to make Stiles feel closer to her mom; like, she’s still part of Stiles’ life even if she wasn’t physically around anymore. “Anyway, can we go back to talking about sexual proclivities? I find that it’s a more interesting conversational thread; we can compare techniques and maybe trade tips? I’ve been reading some really ridiculous shit - and I want to know if anyone has actually tried any of that stuff in real life.”   
  
“Altoids and oral sex is a bad combination without a condom, Scott totally broke out in hives because his penis is sensitive,” Allison blurts out, then freezes, wide-eyed.   
  
“Uh,” Stiles knows her eyes are just as huge, staring right back. Then two of them break out into a fit of giggles and Stiles finally relaxes.    
  
“But seriously, you two are alright?” Allison asks in a more serious tone. Stiles is warmed at how Allison is worried about her.     
  
“I guess? I mean, we aren’t dating or anything. Oh god, even saying those words feels wrong in my mouth, ah! Get it out. Gross teen feelings are exiting my orifices!” Stiles gags and Allison giggles. “If labels are necessary, then we’re fuck buddies at the best of times, and frenemies at the worst.”    
  
“Oh,” Allison tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and fidgets a little.    
  
“That’s not a good ‘Oh.’” Stiles tilts her head and stares at Allison. “Spill.”   
  
“It’s just that Scott was really convinced that you and Derek were together,” Allison explains. “He was upset and was yelling at me about it the other night.”   
  
“Wait, he yelled at you about Derek and me?” Stiles doesn’t get it.   
  
“Partly; he went on about how I was messing up the plan, and I wasn’t supposed to be there, and was ruining everything. Oh and he couldn’t stay because if he left you alone long enough you would fuck Derek,” Allison is getting angrier with each word, and Stiles is right there with her. Stupid Potato Scott and his stupid face!   
  
“Seriously? He’s such a jerk! I’m joining the ‘Mad at Scott’ club, and I want to be Vice President!” Stiles stands up and walks over to Allison, “Club President Allison, I say we make the stupid idiot pay for his crimes, painfully and for much longer than is perfectly necessary,” Stiles grins her most evil smirk, and Allison grips her hands and smiles back.   
  
Maybe this whole girl bonding thing isn’t as hard after all. She could get used to having a girl friend.    


* * *

  
  
Derek slides the window open and climbs into the room to find Stiles alone on the bed with the most malicious smirk on her face. Derek almost dives right back out the window, his senses shrilling with alarm.  It’s all he could do not to take a step back. He can smell Allison’s scent in the air and wonders why the Argent girl had visited. But his thought processes are derailed when Stiles turns her head to look at him; the smirk on her face changing into the bawdiest leer outside of truly terrible Victorian porn.  It should be hilarious; instead, Derek decides that retreat is the better part of valor.   
  
“I...can come back later. Uh, much later,” Derek says cautiously, reaching back to find the window, unwilling to turn his back on the suddenly predatory Stiles. He can hold out for sex until after the full moon. He’ll just come back when Stiles doesn’t look like she is plotting world domination, or castrating Scott. Neither of which are mutually exclusive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was trying to do this meta thing with this chapter where Stiles talks about how the doctors mixed up her gender as a baby and they thought she was a boy, as a kind of nod to the fact that this is a gender swap fic. 
> 
> H pretty much slapped that down like the hand of god. so that was fun.
> 
> also thank H for editing all this shit even though she has yet to watch any of season two. so we keep fighting about things randomly because i quote something, or reference something and then she deletes it. and i have to put it back. and i hate touching the story after handing it off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Guested, Fury and the open of Battleground all in one massive chapter. Shit hits the fan basically.

“Allison is ignoring me,” Scott whines in the most pathetic of manners.  There’s obviously only one response to that; Stiles turns and knocks her head against the pillar. Hard. She decides that if Scott says it one more time, she is going to put her head through it.   
  
“I am aware. So, so aware, Scott,” Stiles answers wearily while rubbing a hand over the mark on her forehead, then takes a fortifying sip of her delicious drink. It wasn’t quite the response that Scott was looking for, because he whimpers. He actually, literally, whimpers a high-pitched keening noise that only dogs being teased with bacon should be allowed to make.  This is her best friend, ladies and gentlemen.    
  
“But she never ignores me, even when we’re pretending to not date. The only person who ignores me like this is you - when you’re having a fit,” Scott continues, trying his hand with logic and reason. Stiles gives Scott points for the attempt, but gives him a final score of -69 just because she can.   
  
“Being mad at you does not mean I am having a hissy fit,” Stiles counters.   
  
“Yes, it does. You only get mad at me during that ‘time’,” Scott air quotes.  Stiles takes a moment to imagine taking Scott’s fingers, twisting them, and then shoving them up his nose in retaliation.  Because best-friend or no, air-quoting is so not on when it comes to the subject of monthly flows.  
  
“Maybe you did something wrong, ever think of that?” Stiles offers in as mean a voice as possible. Because, honestly, he can just step off. He doesn’t have a uterus that attempts to escape via her vagina at on a monthly basis. She feels a sympathy cramp squeeze her innards, and she curses silently; she needs more drinkies, even though there will never be enough bourbon in Kentucky to get her through this night.   
  
Scott thinks for a second, before announcing in the most self righteous voice outside of televangelist shows, “No, I didn’t do anything.”  Stiles could almost admire how completely and utterly convinced he is of his own innocence. Almost.  
  
“That just proves that you did something,” Stiles informs him, her jaws aching from all the clenching and teeth gritting she’s been doing.  For the love of god, where is Lydia? Lydia has the booze, and Stiles needs to drink every drop.   
  
“How?” Scott asks, his lumpy potato face looking oh, so quizzical. Stiles stops looking around for Lydia, and re-attempts achieving brain damage by smacking her head against the pillar again.   
  
“What have you been doing all these years we’ve been friends? Really? How is that not a dead give away? You say that, and it should translate into ‘I totally did something’ as it exits your mouth,” Stiles groans, wishing for death.  
  
“Well, um...” Scott stutters, completely thrown and confused and so Scott-ish that she can’t decide if she wants to hit him, or...hit him some more. Maybe with a bat.  
  
“You know what? I am going to blow this like I’m Seamus,” Stiles announces and tries to walk far away from the perfect specimen of dumb currently masquerading as her friend.  
  
“Wait, was that a Harry Potter reference? You’re quoting Harry Potter with your fancy exit?” Scott yells after her. Stiles does not dignify him with an answer. Instead, Stiles finds Champagne and Cherry, and all the other girls, and spends some quality time with fabulous drag queens while getting completely trashed.   
  
“Sweetie-pie, we have got to get you into something better,” Cherry insists, sipping on drink number three. To be fair, the drinks are mostly booze and very little mixer.   
  
“What?” Stiles slurs, looking down at herself, then looks at the slinky, sequin-y dresses that her new favorite ladies are wearing.   
  
Okay, so maybe skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a plaid button-down are not the most fashionable of choices, but there’s nothing else in her closet except for more of the same, as well as a fantastic selections of hoodies.  Stiles feels that she should get some credit that her clothes fit, have no holes or stains, and most importantly, are clean...ish. Clean-ish. Anyway, everyone knows you shouldn’t wash jeans too often, and ok, so maybe she’s worn the shirt a time or two before, and she hasn’t washed it yet. Stiles is pretty sure she doesn’t smell. She Febreezed herself before coming over.  
  
“You dress like a lesbian,” Champagne says with pure disdain. Stiles does not appreciate the judgemental tone.   
  
“Not all lesbians wear plaid!” Stiles attempts to point out.  She also attempts to point a finger at Champagne but ends up sloshing her drink all over herself instead. Stiles sulks mightily, licking booze off her hands.  
  
“Yes, they do,” says another one of the drag queens - Stiles is pretty sure her name is Chocolate Kisses, but honestly, after three drinks on an empty stomach, it could be Ho Hos, for all she knows.    
  
“Says the man with his dick tucked in,” Stiles snarks back.  She feels pretty proud of the comeback, except the lady named Double Stuffed doesn’t take that well and starts crying. And like a true diva, Double Stuffed cries perfect tears with no makeup running. Champagne and Cherry give Stiles the meanest look.  She just can’t win at anything.  
  
“She doesn’t mean it. And your tuck is flawless, baby. She’s just jelly of your rocking cheekbones,” Champagne coos, rubbing Double Stuffed’s shoulders and pouring her another drink.   
  
“Well, that’s true,” Stiles admits, because those are some epic cheekbones, trufax. Like, Isaac-grade cheekbones, and lord knows she’s got a weakness for that sort of thing. And speaking of Isaac, where is her cuddle puppy?   
  
“Has anyone seen my phone?” Stiles asks when she finds that, um, its gone.   
  
The girls shake their heads, and Stiles gets up to stagger around, wandering the party looking for Scott. Or Allison. Or Lydia for that matter. Who knew so many people could fit in a single house? It’s a miracle that Stiles actually locates Scott’s jacket, and there is a phone in it that she can use, and it’s truly pathetic that this is enough to make her happy.  Honestly, she’ll take anything she can get these days. And by anything, she actually means penis.  Because she’s just that classy.  
  
Oh hey, Derek’s calling Scott’s phone. This is a clear sign that the universe is in her corner, and  that sex is on the menu.   
  
“Scott!” Derek shouts. Stiles winces as Derek’s voice drills into her ear and rips her eardrums.  
  
“Try again,” Stiles sings into the phone; she might be deaf in one ear now, but at least she’s got a glassful of delicious booze to numb the pain.   
  
“Stiles? Why do you have Scott’s phone?” Derek asks. How typical; no ‘Hey Stiles, how have you been doing?’ Or ‘I, too, am feeling the effects of this week long sex drought, let’s fuck.’ Nope. He just wants to know where Scott is, because it’s all about Scott.   
  
“Why are you calling Scott?” Stiles is not proud of this moment, but she is drunk, so fuck it, she can be a five year old if she wants to be.   
  
“It’s the full moon,” Derek tells her, like that should somehow clarify everything. Except, no, it really doesn’t.   
  
“I’m guessing that the Mouseketeers are not behaving very well,” Stiles remarks sagely, remembering Scott’s first full moon. That had been bad. So was  the second, actually. Hmmm, a trend is forming.   
  
“Just have Scott call me back, I’m going to need some help,” Derek yells over a roaring noise in the background, and he hangs up abruptly. Rude.   
  


* * *

  
  
Things get very fuzzy after the call. Well, to be completely accurate, almost everything is fuzzy except for that thing with her father. Stiles remembers her dad, and remembers those awful, terrible words. She remembers that he vanished in front of her eyes, and boy, this is how fucked up her life has gotten that she doesn’t even question it. With werewolves, kanima, magic, oh my, what’s a little bit of a disappearing act? After that, Stiles can’t remember much else, and that’s fine by her. She just wishes she could forget what her father had said.  Because the truth is, she’s afraid that her dad truly does believe that everything - her mom’s death, his drinking, everything - is really her fault. Worst is, sometimes (all the time), Stiles believes it too.  
  
So Stiles can’t decide if she should be thankful, or pissed as all hell when Danielle dunks her in the pool to sober her up. It hurts, it really does, to go from near blackout drunk, to hideously sober and alert that quickly. Scott doesn’t help her agony, as he is right in her face, trying not to be awful - and failing miserably.  
  
“Something is going on with the drinks,” he tells her, eyebrows scrunched and potato face looking particularly lumpy with worry.  
  
“Yeah, they really have a kick to them,” Stiles mutters, hands clutching her head as though to prevent her cranium from exploding and making a bloody, brain-y mess.   
  
“No, Stiles. Like, everyone is freaking out and keeps seeing things. Hell, I just saw some pretty messed up stuff,” Scott shakes his head, as though trying to physically throw off the ugly memories.  
  
“That would explain why my dad suddenly is a member of the Ministry of Magic,” Stiles mumbles, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the headache - and her father’s words echoing in her mind -  at bay.  
  
“It’s a Harry Potter kind of day isn’t it?” Scott grins maniacally, because super-werewolf powers aside, Scott is still a gigantic nerd.  She laughs - a short bark of amusement - in response.  
  
Scott has just helped her up when someone throws Matt into the pool. It’s strange how big of a commotion it makes, seeing as no one was paying attention to anything before. But a drowning person probably trumps hallucinogenic mind trips, maybe.  In any case, Matt shrieks that he can’t swim, and suddenly, Jackson is there to save the day. And Stiles? She freezes in place, staring at the scene.  
  
Here’s the thing. Stiles is good with reading people. Very good, in fact. Just because she’s a spaz and has a severe case of ADHD, doesn’t mean that she’s unaware of how life moves around her and how people act, and most importantly, why people act the way they do. And she’s perfectly aware exactly how she’s cultivated this talent, how she learned how to interpret expressions and tics and twitches.    
  
She first honed her skills by understanding the different expressions on her Mom’s face during those months before her death: where one smile meant “Sweetheart, don’t worry, I’m fine,” and the other was “Darling, I’m hurting so much, but let’s pretend everything is ok,” and the worst one said “Oh god, baby, I can’t do this anymore.”    
  
So Stiles, being Stiles, applies this hard-earned knowledge; she can read the movements of friends and people and see the thoughts behind the actions. Thus, she understands that Jackson and Danny are friends because they are outliers and ambiguous, and that the second trait is a response to the first. They both feel compelled to make up for what they perceive as an inadequacy. Stiles knows that Greenberg most likely suffers from some kind of social disability that was never registered at the school, because his parents believed it would only make things harder for him. It’s how she knows Lydia is so much more than the popular, queen bitch at school; that behind the conniving, high school prom queen facade is a woman with a razor sharp, profound intellect to rival the best minds at MIT.  
  
And it’s this immediate understanding of people and their emotions and their motivations that might be explain why she is so drawn to Derek. She can’t always read him, and that is a mystery that pulls at her scattered attention.  Derek is a massive vortex of mixed signals and confusion. He is the polar opposite of Scott, who has no ulterior motives whatsoever, and who might be the most open and honest person alive. Stiles doesn’t have to read Scott because Scott doesn’t need to be read. And alternatively, Stiles loves trying to read Derek, because she can’t get a good handle on him.   
  
So. Back to the scene at hand. Jackson saves Matt from drowning.  And this? This is different. This is a massive slip up. Because this is not how Jackson works.  
  
It’s like one of those moments in video games, when bullet time slows the action down and you can see everything. And it’s all in Stiles’ head. All the pieces are laid out in front of her and she can see the web, the pattern she had missed because she had been too wrapped up in other things. At one important junction of this web is that stupid yearbook, and the threads spin out with each line touching the different victims. And at the center of all of these - the thoughts, and actions, and connections - sits fucking creeper cameraman Matt.   
  
In hindsight, everything is so clear; and she would have seen it sooner if only she had paid more attention to Matt. Because looking back, she realizes that he had always bothered her, a subconscious alarm trilling faintly every time she was in his presence. But she’d always put it off that Scott’s own jealousy was affecting her judgement. Now she sees it; his facial expressions were a little too exaggerated, his emotional responses were just a hair too late. He is only playing at feelings and he uses the camera to hide the fact. And it’s the perfect cover, because when does the subject ever look at the person behind the camera?   
  
Scott recognizes the look on her face because he asks, “Max Paine to Matrix?” It’s their scale for how much she just put together, and she could hug him for being the bestest friend in the planet that he can tell with one look that something big just happened in her brain.  
  
“God of War triple combos,” Stiles breathes, still a little shocked at how much she’d missed. Scott looks horrified. Bringing Playstation games into this means things are bad.   
  
“Let’s go,” Scott says, tugging on her arm and jolts her out of paralysis. They stumble out of the party, and catch a glimpse of Matt and a fully shifted Kanima out on the street, posing like a Bond villain and his evil henchman. “We’re in trouble, aren’t we?”  
  
“On a scale of one to Batman’s dead parents...we are at about two dead parole officers kind of trouble,” Stiles mumbles as Scott grabs her keys and they get in the car to peel out. The mixture of boozy drunkenness, adrenaline and shock is making her dumb; even her references are terrible and obscure. Scott hasn’t even seen Misfits. She needs a brain reboot, stat.  
  
“I’m assuming that it’s a very, very, bad thing - because I have no idea what you are talking about,” Scott brakes at a red light and looks at her nervously. “So, it’s Matt?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s been Matt all along. I missed it, Scott,” it was all Stiles could do not to whack her head against the dashboard.   
  
“It’s not your fault, Stiles,” Scott pats her shoulder consolingly, before shifting into third, a bit hard.    
  
If she wasn’t so preoccupied about the deep shit they’re in, she’d be howling at Scott to take it easy on her baby.  Instead, Stiles just makes a protesting noise as the gears grind against each other before her sweet, darling Jeep rumbles on down the road.  
  
“Yeah, yeah it is,” Stiles mumbles, rubbing her hands over her face. She makes the immediate decision to not tell Scott about Matt’s obsession with Allison. She focuses instead on Matt; his camera, the photos, the yearbook.  Stiles spares a moment to think that here was another reason for her dad to be disappointed: she’s a terrible cop.

* * *

  
“It’s three in the morning,” her dad reminds them as they drive to the station.   
  
“Oh we are aware,” Stiles grumps, tired beyond belief. She wants sleep, she wants to come clean to her dad, she wants to not go looking for a crazy psychopathic murderer with a were-lizard minion.  She wants a lot of things, but Matt doesn’t really seem to be the ‘lie in wait’ kind of killer, so here they are, driving to the sheriff’s office.    
  
“You’re grounded by the way,” her dad puts in as they pull up to his old parking space.  
  
“Punishment accepted. Can we just stop the freak from murdering more twenty four year olds? I know a couple of people that age, and they’re not all bad,” Stiles sighs, rubbing a hand over her face in order to avoid looking at her dad.     
  
“You know twenty four year olds?” Her dad perks up, looking like he’s found a new avenue of interrogation.  Thankfully, Scott jumps in.   
  
“I think, like, half the town is twenty four. There’s a recession going on, lots of people live with their parents.” Aaaaand Stiles switches from being grateful for the interruption to wanting to just curl up and die and wish for a best friend with an IQ higher than double digits.  
  
There is a solid two minutes of silence as Stiles and her dad stare at Scott.   
  
“What?” Scott asks, confused. “It was on 60 minutes?” Stiles and her dad shake their head, in perfect sync. 

* * *

  
“I’m fine by the way,” Stiles coughs after Jackson drags her into the next room and lays her down next to Derek. “You know, just paralyzed and almost suffocated, but completely fine.”  
  
“Great. Now shut up,” Derek grits out between his teeth.  
  
“Why? Because this seems like the perfect time to completely freak the fuck out,” Stiles can hear what is going on in the rest of the station, and none of it is good. The deputies are dead, her dad is handcuffed outside the cells, and Scott just got shot, in front of his mom. Stiles is one breath away from a nervous breakdown, and would be curled up in fetal position if she wasn’t, you know, completely paralyzed.  How the fuck things got so out of hand so quickly, she has no idea.   
  
“Shut up and don’t draw attention from the kid with the gun and the Kanima,” Derek growls at a near subvocal level. Stiles instantly shuts up. She lasts ten minutes; a record for her.   
  
“So...What about us getting out of this alive?” Stiles whispers, and she almost grins when she hears Derek groan with exasperation.  “When we get out of this, preferably with all limbs intact, I would like to pencil in a good three hours of sex. Put it on your calendar, would you please?”   
  
“That’s what you’re concerned about?” Derek sounds truly astonished.   
  
“No. I’m more concerned about the fact that there’s another serial killer on the loose, and he has everyone I care about trapped in this building,” she replies flatly.  “But when we get out of this, I have a choice between having a complete mental breakdown, or getting fucked until I can’t remember my own name. I vote for the latter. I don’t look good in white jackets, and I have issues with padded cells. As an added incentive, I will suck your balls dry and let you shove your dick down my throat so I can swallow around you. Think of it as an appetizer for our amazingly deviant buffet of sexy times,” Stiles offers magnanimously.  
  
There is an extended pause where Stiles can almost hear the blood rushing from Derek’s head to his...well, other head.  
  
“Is this your attempt at motivating me to get the venom out of my system?” Derek’s voice drops down about two octaves, and honestly, she’d be shivering in response, except...still paralyzed. Fucking Jackson and his venom.  
  
“You stabbed your leg to try to bleed it out. Therefore, blood rushing in that direction is a good thing. AmIrite?” Stiles explains reasonably, trying to wiggle her toes. That’s a big, fat, nope.    
  
Derek sighs, and hallelujah, this time his shoulders moves in unison. Stiles beams, triumphant and oh, so smug.  
  
“You’re never going to let me forget that you got it right,” Derek mutters sullenly.  
  
“Not for as long as I can remember my name,” Stiles sings, so very pleased with herself.  
  
“Whatever, **Gem**.” Derek mutters.  
  
“Rude,” Stiles pouts, then grins at Derek.  And it will occur to her much later - how odd it was that in the middle of this mess, with so many people dead and their lives at risk, that being here in this room next to Derek was enough to make her feel...happy.  
  


* * *

  
  
Because afterwards? It’s awful.   
  
It ends with Matt dead. Drowned, and this time with no Jackson to save him.   
  
It ends with Mrs. McCall freaking out. It takes Stiles and Scott nearly three hours to calm her down and get her home. And it hurt to see how scared Mrs. McCall is of her own son.    
  
It ends with her dad unconscious for hours and then getting appointed as Sheriff as soon as he’s up and able. And it’s because there is, quite literally, no one left to take charge. His first assignment after being reinstated is to investigate the murders of his friends.  Stiles aches to tell her dad everything, to tell him there wasn’t anything he could have done, to ease the burden that aged him a decade, pushing him closer to breaking.  But she doesn’t say a thing.  
  
It ends with Stiles in the hospital. She has that panic attack, and ends up in the hospital, alone, cold, and scared out of her mind. The nurses have to hold her down when they put the IV in because she’s so deeply panicked that her usual fear of needles ramps up to a hysterical degree.  Worst is, the first dosage doesn’t work;  Stiles is too keyed up, too scared, too close to the memories of what happens in the hospital, too close to the memories of her mom. She calls for her dad, calls for Scott, calls for Derek as she sinks into drugged sleep.   
  
It ends with complete radio silence. Static noise between Scott and Stiles. For the first time since they were five, they don’t talk.  They greet each other in the hallway, and share notes but it stops there. Stiles doesn’t ask and Scott doesn’t supply answers; they’re like, perfect strangers, friendly but not friends. And she can’t find the energy to care; too busy trying to keep herself together, to keep her relationship with her dad from breaking down further, to keep breathing normally and to keep getting up each day to do it all over again.  So, she’s almost grateful that Scott’s dealing with his problems - whatever they are - without having to lean on her too.   
  
It ends with Isaac, Erica and Boyd - they don’t return to school. Or their homes. Derek vanishes. His cell phone is disconnected. Stiles thinks about going to the warehouse after the first three days, but she doesn’t. There is a Derek-shaped hole in her life, and sometimes, Stiles has trouble breathing - like that hole opens up to the vacuum of space, sucking out all the air in the room, squeezing the cavity beneath her ribs.  
  
It starts with Stiles watching dust motes in the air, sitting in the guidance counselor’s office.   
  
“I don’t know if this situation calls for Churchill,” Stiles mutters, pulling at the lacrosse stick.   
  
“This isn’t a war,” Ms. Morrell replies, looking unimpressed and unmoved by Stiles’ lack of responsiveness.   
  
“Isn’t it?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN from Esyla: Real conversation we had while editing. H: Who is Seamus. E: The irish kid in harry potter. H: What? E: He blows up the feather in the first movie, then the culdroun and in the last movie he helps blow up the bridge. H: That’s an obscure reference. E: It really isn’t. These are just things I know.
> 
> That’s right people. All these reference, they just exist in my head. I don’t look a single one up. But you should. Because I only reference awesome. 
> 
> AN from HBoy:  
> FUCK THIS NOISE YA’LLS. Tell E to stop making me edit and cowrite and rewrite angst. ANd that I’m only willing to do more sex if she gives me an extensive list of synonyms for peen and vagina. Plus proper names for all the toys she keeps putting in the stories.
> 
> And I honestly need to finish Season 2 so I can stop getting into trouble about what’s canon and what’s not. Maybe right after the elections :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together at the game, and then everything comes apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Everyone thank Zimmothy and Allyarra for this chapter. Zim for making me make the chapter longer and pretty and with more feels. And Ally for making me decided to end it there so that I could kill you with feels next time. (Or maybe don’t. But they are great idea people.) Also you can thank Zim for the Jackson feels this chapter and maybe next. We are having some Colton/Jackson feels up in here. 
> 
> Also as you noticed there is not Betad. H is working for the Obama campaign and shall return after the election. If you still want to read go right ahead. But keep in mind it will get longer and have more in lots of places once she gets her hands on it. The revised version will be posted then.
> 
> Oh! I think I found a face claim i like. Not love but can stand. And I was wondering about doing some stuff with it. Any volunteers?

Stiles slides over to Scott on the bench. Well not really slide seeing as there is practically no one left on said bench, she gets up and walks over really. Scott is sitting at the far end of the bench away from all the teammates that get to play tonight, and where Finstock normally makes Stiles sit so she can hold all the stopwatches. Well not really, during the games he just like to have someone listen to his babble. Stiles had some very discreet headphones these days.  
  
Scott painted a stark picture. Sitting alone on a shiny bench with nothing but grass to serve as his background. If it had been anyone other than Scott it might have even been a black and white art photo type of moment. He is currently chewing through his gloves and leaving very werewolf looking teeth marks on them. It sort of ruins the moment.The bench is slowly emptying of people as each person put out on the field is quickly tackled or checked by one Isaac Lahey.  
  
Isaac apparently is a force of nature, the likes of which the Titans would even tremble. That plus the cheekbones make him a fucking unicorn. No seriously. Isaac’s curls are tumblr fan girl worthy, and that’s if you just put his hair on the page. Put the rest of him on that site and it would just shut down.  
  
Currently said unicorn is busy breaking bones of people he is on the same team with. It shouldn’t be as funny as it is. The shrug he gives the coach might as well have cartoon hearts around it. After this Stiles is going to vomit rainbows.  
  
And who said the team was getting sloppy? This is some of the best playing she has seen in weeks, granted the playing is mostly running from Isaac.  
  
“So Isaac is attempting to maim everyone on on the team why?” She asks giving her friend an accusing look. So yes she is still miffed about what has happened since the whole thing at the police station, but even Helen Keller could tell there was something else going on tonight.  
  
“Because I am benched.” He explains. That is the short version clearly. Stiles attempts to convey her disapproval with her eyebrows, clearly it does not work because Scott looks at her like she might be losing her mind. Derek how does he eyebrow?  
  
“Yes I know. I was there for that conversation. I have actually been in the the locker room since before the game. I have seen Geriatric Crazy pants doing his crazy Shakespeare speech. So what are you not telling me?” Scott had been doing that lately. Not telling her stuff. Not telling her anything really.  
  
He just sat there fully suited up to play looking crestfallen for a moment. It was strange because this was a face she had not seen in awhile, not since before he was a werewolf. It brought back memories of the reason she was here, well not here here, but here sitting on this bench. Because she hadn’t wanted him to be a benchwarmer by himself. Stiles was on this team so Scott wasn’t alone.  
  
But he had left her alone. Scott had left her to deal with everything by herself for the last few weeks, something she had not experience since before they met. Only look at his face now and seeing that expression that once was always on his face.  
  
Stiles reaches out and places her hand on Scott’s knee. He pauses in his fidgeting and looks at her. Really looks at her for the first time since maybe the whole werewolf thing started. For a split second it is just them. Stiles and Scott. And they are just the kids that once blew up her dolls because they wanted to be Bill Nye. It’s just the two of them against the world, like it has been for years.  
  
It breaks when Isaac somehow manages to throw someone almost half way across the field. They both wince when Greenberg goes out on the field to replace the fallen. The is only one player between Scott and the field now. He pulls a face and turns back to her.  
  
“Gerard is going to use Jackson to kill someone if I don’t give up Derek before the game is over.” Scott stage whispers. It’s how they used to talk to each other, they are back. This is them getting the gang back together.  
  
“Gerard controls the Kanima now?” Stiles stage whispers in return. Why are they stage whispering, there is shouting going on no one without werewolf hearing could hear them even if the shouted.  
  
“Yes.” Scott looks pissed. Stiles feels more pissed. This might call for a smack to the head.  
  
“THESE ARE THE KIND OF THINGS I SHOULD BE TOLD!” She shouts at him as the other team scores. They are going to have a talk later about the gang and how getting it back together needs to mean more sharing of information.  
  
“Balinski,” The coach shouts as he runs over. Finstock has the worst timing. Its like the universe wants to keep her in the dark.  
  
“Not my name.” She sighs. Finstock is determined to never get her name.  
  
“Whatever. Look there have been some....” He groans and rubs at the back of his head. Finstock looks between the two of them like he is suddenly shocked to see them both there. Good chance coach is off his meds. Stiles assumes there are meds. If there are not meds than he is really just like this. “Some feminist extremist from the other school won a lawsuit to let her play on a male team if there was no chick’s team.”  
  
Stiles blinks at him for a moment. Scott mirrors the motion. They turn like well trained pomeranians and look at each other with cocked heads. If Scott had a tail it would have just stopped wagging. Finstock throws in hands up in the air and turns around like this reaction is somehow a person afront.  
  
“You have to play tonight.” Coach says like the first part would have made that clear.  
  
“I’m sorry the lack of sex is rotting my brain and most of my higher functions, I thought you just said that you want me to play, lacrosse, with Jackson on the field.” Stiles stared at Finstock expecting for him to turn into a magical caterpillar smoking hookah. Also Finstock had seen the way Jackson would check her for giggles during practice, what was Kanima Jackson going to do to her in a real game?  
  
“You over share way too much Balinski.” Finstock shakes his head.  
  
“So do you, and still not my name.” Scott even rolls his eyes. Finstock glares and throws pads at her.  
  
“Suit up!” He commands. Stiles is kind of looking at the pads like they might try to eat her when suddenly Isaac is down on the field. There is one of those panicked moments where Stiles is looking back and forth between the pads and Isaac attempting to stand, both things being equaly disturbing.  
  
“Stiles.” Scott says with a high pitched whine in his voice. He looks frantically at her and then at Isaac and sprints out onto the field.  
  
“Yeah I know.” Stiles mumbled as she slipped the pads on over her track suit.

* * *

  
“Stiles?” Danny asks from the goal.  
  
“Finstock is losing it and apparently the school board got sued a while back and now this is a thing that can happen.” She shrugged or tried to, there wasn’t really any room to shrug in these pads.  
  
“Yeah I remember reading about that.” Danny shuffled back to the goal, now aware that this was all safe and legal.  
  
“Of course he reads local news, how else is he to be perfect like a unicorn.” Stiles huffed under her breath. “You make me want to throw myself off a cliff!” She shouted at Danny who just winked, the ass.  
  
It was the nerves talking of course. She was not exactly a real Lacrosse player. Sure when they ran drills she would toss balls or catch the balls. And yes, when Scott used to be bad she would help him practice and check him. But this, this was a real game. The championship game.  
  
The championship game with monsters on the field.  
  
“Oh my god.” Stiles gasps when the whistle blows.

* * *

  
  
The first ten minutes she is on the field it is kind of a complete shit show. She doesn’t even have a proper jersey, is just wearing Isaac’s spare which is massive. Stiles is convinced that she looks like a complete lunatic on the field right now. But as of yet the ref has not noticed her so apparently its not that bit of statement as she thinks.  
  
She doesn’t get checked or pushed over but she ends up being moved around on the field until she somehow is a forward. Or whatever this position is called in lacrosse. She really should know these kinds of things.  
  
And just when she was starting to think that she was just a body on the field, a place holder, the ball slipped out of some one’s net. Then there is a ball. Sitting. At her feet. So the stupid part of her brain turns back on and suddenly she is kind of awkwardly skipping and backtracking her way to goal.  
  
There is a pause, a moment wear she doesn’t hear a thing and then suddenly the ball flies and the goalie misses. Roars erupts from the stand and the scoreboard ticks in the positive.  
  
“Holy shit!” Stiles shouts as the team surrounds her. Stiles doesn’t see Scott but it’s okay because the game is back on and they have to get back to it.  
  
The thing is, it happens again.  
  
Or rather the ball ends up in her possession again and somehow through an insane miracle Stiles scores her second goal. Her third shortly after. She turns to see Lydia and her father and Mrs. McCall clapping wildly.  
  
Stiles has won the game.  
  
For one brief shining moment Stiles feels amazing. All the werewolf stuff fades into the back of her mind and for the first time in years she feels really excited. She did something and not just with some magic fairy dust. She did something that other people will remember. This will go in the town records. Stiles doesn’t have to be ‘the narcy daughter of the sheriff’ she can be ‘that girl that won the lacrosse championship.’  
  
Stiles turns to see Scott. He is standing far away, back by the stands and he might be the only one cheering. He looks shocked. It puts a nugget of pride in her chest because while Scott might be impressed by her from time to time he is rarely full on shocked. They have known each other for so long that its hard to shock each other.  
  
Scott scans the field and their eyes meet. His face morphs in the exact second that their gazes lock. A huge dopey grin the likes of which she hasn’t seen since Allison kissed him. It’s a glittering perfect instant. Not like earlier where it was close to perfect. This. This is the friendship they have always had. This is the smile of the boy who she saved from bullies. This is the smile he gave her when he made her the Mortal Kombat costume the one year.  
  
Looking at Scott and seeing his stupidly happy face makes Stiles really truly believe that things are going to be okay. Everything will work out fine because they are in this together. There is nothing to worry about.

* * *

  
Stiles turns when she sees someone else coming towards her. A few of the team members are still joining the glory and Stiles isn’t really surprised to see Jackson walking across the field. She waves at him and jumps up and down for a second and then her brain starts to process what is really going on. Jackson’s eyes are green and slitted. He is stalking slowly and the stadium lights glint off the toxin on his extended claws.  
  
He is almost on top of her by the time her brain starts to send warning bells.   _Abort! Abort! Abort!_ She tries to peddle backwards and out of the way. Only behind her is the team, and everyone there is helpless against Jackson. She can’t bring them into this, enough people have died already. So Stiles tries to move forward and hopefully dodge out of the way.  
  
It doesn’t work. Jackson side steps and then he is in front of her. He lets out one long hiss and lunges. Stiles feels a scream in her throat try to rip out but it stops with Jackson a breathe away from her.  
  
His eyes shift back to human, his eyebrow knit together expression is broken.  
  
“Run.” He whispers.  
  
The lights on the field go out. Someone screams.  
  
She runs, but doesn’t make it very far someone or something stops her. It takes Stiles a minute to figure out what the hell is going on because there are hands on her and she is being dragged and at first she thinks it might be Isaac or Scott or her dad. Only it feels wrong. She struggles for a second just a brief shrug to throw this person off, nothing to show panic not yet. The movement alerts whoever is holding her and the grip changes.  
  
Where a moment ago there was just a firm grip on her arm, it’s now crushing and the other hand comes over her mouth before she can even think to scream.  
  
Stiles goes dead weight like her father trained her. But the guy counters some how, well he drops her and grabs her again before she can run. The stomp at his insole misses. And her knee goes wide and then there is a force in her gut that doesn’t hit as hard as it should because of the pads she has on. _He tried to punch me!_ Stiles was just curling her fists, making sure her thumb was outside, everything went black and it got hard to breathe.  
  
It takes awhile for the truth of the situation to really sink in. For her to come to grips with the fact that there is a cloth bag over her head, probably like those ones always seen in those ransom videos. Stiles gulps, this is everything she had never wanted.  
  
Stiles is not Daredevil and despite some really awesome self defence classes a while back she was shit at telling direction when under a hood. Every jostle scares the shit out of her. She trys to track how far they are from the field but every step makes it harder to breathe.  
  
When the car door opens Stiles cries. Not actually cries with noise or anything, but tears are streaming down her face because a car make all of this so much harder. The car also proves that there is more than one person. It sounds like three from the doors and then the slam into her spine.  
  
“Get in.” One of them orders. She tries to comply but flails and is eventually shoved onto the floor where she stays. Stiles does make a go at sitting up but one of them kicks her and then she stays down. They are driving at a surprisingly legal speed. Of course her captors are smart enough to drive at normal speeds.  
  
Stiles has nightmares of this. She has seen all those movies, the ones where the cop’s kid is used as leverage. The movies were cool for a while but when night fell she always remembered that they were actually scary. Scary because other cops got hurt, scary because the main character always got hurt and really scary because the daughter was always mistreated by the kidnappers.  
  
When she was little her mom would hold her when he was out on a night shift, bring Stiles a glass of water and hum to her. Her mom would rub her back and make promises about everything being okay. Stiles used to love believing that, she misses being able to believe it.  
  
Her lips feel chapped and salty from the tears staining her face. Stiles tries not to give into panic, tries to remain calm. It was always the daughters that remained calm and collected that were about to help or escape. But part of her is terrified. Terrified that she will never see her dad again. Terrified that she will never really get to make up with Scott or get a better handle on Isaac. Terrified that she will never be teased by Lydia and Allison again. And deep down she is secretly completely terrified that Derek will never know any of the things she feels for him.  
  
 **  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men of Beacon Hills are lots without her.

**Jackson**  
  
It’s hard to focus. His mind will wander and when it returns he is somewhere else. Speaking to a different person, in a different room, wearing different clothes. He can feel himself slipping, losing control. The voice that hums in the back of his mind is there still, only it sounds different now. A deeper hum with an off kilter timbre.  
  
The last thing he remembers is telling Danny to run the other way. At least Danny will be safe. That’s more than he could ask. Danny is one of the few people who has ever gotten him, who never made him feel like the trash he knows he is.  
  
Jackson blinks and he is on the field.  
  
Blink.  
  
They are losing the game.  
  
Blink.  
  
They are winning the game.  
  
Blink.  
  
The hum gets deafening in his ears, rolls around in his mind and blocks out other noise. It’s saying a name, over and over and over again. Jackson knows that name, he hopes it’s not Danny.  
  
Blink.  
  
The hum is all he hears. All he can hear. All he can think. Jackson thinks he might be moving only he isn’t sure.  
  
“Stiles!” A high pitched feminine voice breaks through the hum. He knows that voice, it’s Lydia. Lydia is screaming in joy.  
  
Jackson opens his eyes to find himself poised to attack, with his victim only a breath from him. He stares in horror at Stiles. Stupid talkative Stiles who once tried to comfort him as a child because she found out he was adopted. Stiles who was the only person who ever seemed to never underestimate Lydia. Stiles who he never really hated. She was just too perceptive she could see through him and he hated being exposed.  
  
He glances down at the claws reaching towards her.  
  
“Run.”  
  
The claws reverse direction as the lights go out. Jackson doesn’t even feel their impact, the toxin has him out before he can even cry.

* * *

  
 **Sheriff**  
  
He doesn’t mean to start screaming. But he does. It’s the same phrase over and over and over again. Where is my daughter? Those words send shocks down his spine, because he has heard them before. Beacon Hills is just big enough to have had one or two missing children over the years and he remembers them both. Remembers the terrified parents clutching to him as they search. He remembers the choked sobs as they wait. And that one time he remembers the look of complete loss on the mother’s face when they find what remained of her little girl.  
  
He has always considered himself a level headed man, except when he came to his daughter. She is the giant chink in his armor that he has never minded. Only now that chink has cracked the whole suit.  
  
There is simply no sign of her. Gone in the maybe minute it took for the lights to come back on. And where she was standing her team mate lies dead. What is he supposed to do with that information? How is he supposed to react to his daughter disappearing and the last person seen with her found dead?  
  
He wants to panic and scream and demand that every living soul goes in search of his little girl. But he doesn’t because he is the Sheriff and he has to keep it together when no one else can.  
  
He only cries once he is back in the driveway. _He can’t lose her too. He can’t._

* * *

  
 **Danny**  
  
He had thought the game was surreal. Sure it had been funny to watch Stiles flail around the field but still it had been a really weird game. Not that any of their games these days resembled any kind of standard.  
  
Danny had actually had some fun tonight. He was still worried about Jackson, really worried. But that had gone away for a few minutes when the game finally found it’s rhythm and he felt like things were evening out.  
  
The clock counts down when he sees it. Jackson had told him to run if he started coming towards Danny. Only Jackson isn’t coming towards Danny, he is stalking towards Stiles. Danny isn’t sure who he is running for, but he is running at them before anything can happen.  
  
Then something does happen. In the haze of the restarted lights Danny finds his best friend dead.  
  
Jackson is dead. Even before Scott’s mom runs over Danny knows it’s true. His best friend is dead and he just stands there, because what else is he supposed to do.  
  
It’s only as they start taking Jackson’s body away that Danny hears the shouts of the cops. Stiles is missing.  
  
Danny throws up in the bushes for three minutes before he can breathe again. He feels numb and hallow and doesn’t even blink when coach hugs him. Doesn’t say anything when his parents wrap him up and drag him off to the car.  
  
The weird thing is Scott. Something is wrong with the way Scott looks. It tugs at Danny’s mind as he is ushered out of the locker room.

* * *

  
 **Scott**  
  
He wasn’t watching. He didn’t look. He had been staring at the damn scoreboard while the clock ran out. Scott has missed it. Hadn’t seen Jackson approach. Hadn’t seen the men coming towards Stiles in the crowd.  
  
Scott has been so damn concerned about all of the people on the field every last one of them he hadn’t really been able to focus on one person. He hadn’t focused on Stiles for more than a second, and then she was gone.  
  
He had known this was coming and he had done nothing. Nothing! Scott yanked at his hair and paced as they took Jackson’s body. What had he really done tonight? Honestly? Nothing. He had barely kept Isaac alive but other than that he hadn’t stopped Gerard, hadn’t come up with a way to stop him nor had he figured out how to save his friends.  
  
People were dropping like flies around him and it was his fault, his responsibility. His pawns.  
  
He paced the field looking for any hint of her. Nothing. Her smell was there with a layer of joy and panic mixed in and the sharp bite of adrenaline. Scott gets worried the closer the scent trail leads to the parking lot. He will lose the scent in the car.  
  
But he could smell them now. The stink of them and the tang of wolfsbane. Hunters had Stiles.  
  
He wasn’t relieved, but he was not as jittery as he could have been. They wouldn’t hurt Stiles. The hunters worked for Allison now. Allison would never hurt Stiles.  
  
Gerard would though. And that was the part that worried Scott. Gerard was in more control than Allison. And Scott knows something no one else does, knows why Gerard is more dangerous than any of them think.  
  
Gerard is dying. And he will do anything to stop it.  
  
 _What would Stiles do?_ Scott thinks. _Find him and yell at him._ But besides that she wouldn’t panic. So he finds Isaac and explains. The other boy doesn’t look so sure for a moment.  
  
“This is Stiles we are talking about.” Scott says. Isaac agrees.

* * *

  
 **Isaac**  
  
It was his choice to stay. The others had run but he had stayed behind. Because,  
  
He isn’t sure why. It’s not because of Scott, at least not completely. It’s not because of Stiles, although she has never been cruel to him. It’s not because of Derek, but he feels like it might be.  
  
Isaac stays because he is tired of running scared.  
  
But is still running by the end of it. Crawling from Gerard and hoping Scott will come.  
  
He is the most surprised out of everyone to find that Jackson turned his claws on himself. Isaac had never had any of the belief in Jackson and Lydia that Scott and Stiles seemed to old. He was sure they were both selfish assholes who deserved it, especially Jackson.  
  
But Stiles doesn’t deserve it. She has been nice to him, even when he didn’t really deserve it. She helped bust him out of jail on the night of the full moon and he had almost ripped her head off in return. She had given him her notes after he had been on the run. So yeah, when Scott asks for help Isaac maybe thinks about it but not because he hesitates to help Stiles but because he thinks they should call Derek.

* * *

* * *

 

_**OKAY SO. UM I MESSED UP. THIS LAST BIT DOESN'T GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO DISREGARD. BUT I AM NOT DELETING BECAUSE I LIKE IT. SO IT JUST STAYS HERE. AWKWARDLY.** _

  
**Derek**  
  
Dealing with Peter was the worst thing that had happened to him today.  
  
Peter had always been a bit of drama queen but going crazy and dying had made it worse. The simple power of human love? Derek felt the need to vomit or at least crush things. And no he was not dense, or crippled emotionally. Derek was cautious. He had learned that he had to wait to trust others.  
  
But at least Peter had _an_ idea. None of the others had any ideas. So they go to the school and try to track down Isaac, Scott and Stiles.  
  
The weird thing is Derek gets a good whiff of Stiles in the parking lot but he can’t find it after that. On its own that information is nothing but her stupid death trap of a Jeep is still in the parking lot and he just saw about half of the police department leave the school. Peter hums in the back of his throat when Derek pauses to try and get a better smell but nothing comes to him.  
  
He doesn’t actually hear the words. Scott never says outright that Stiles is missing and possibly kidnapped. But he hears something like it. Its more of a rushing in his ears and a vauge ache in his chest. It feels like something he remembers and doesn’t want to feel again. Derek hates Stiles for a minute in that breathe when his heart rockets. Because she is the reason he feels weak again and he promised himself he would never feel that way again.  
  
Another part of him wants to cry.

* * *

  
 **Peter**  
  
“That’s both a smart and a dumb choice.” He mutters. The boys all turn to look at him. “Well you idiots are only a third as useful without her.”  
  
“Hey.” Scott looks offended.  
  
“But she is going to be pissed.” Peter shakes his head. “She set me on fire the last time someone kidnapped her.”  
  
“You are the one that kidnapped her.” Scott points out.  
  
“Exactly.” Peter says with a smile. The new wolf Isaac takes a step back. Derek looks like his brain is exploding. Peter is just happy to be back. Also he would love to see the world of hurt Stiles will bring down on Gerard Argent’s head when she gets free.  
  
He really should have bit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't find H. Like I think Obama ate her or something. (She was working on the campaign.) So I basically need another beta. 
> 
> I had most of this for a while but wrapped it up today because it was time to post something. so yeah. give me a shout on tumblr (alyseofwonderland) if you want to beta. 
> 
> Sorry it is so short. And kind of disjointed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is convinced everyone is a douche. And she wants some ice cream already.

Stiles stops crying by the time the car stops moving. No use letting these monsters see her cry. So, she sucks it in and is taking deep even breaths by the time they yank her out of the car and into a house. The house feels large, and there is something painfully familiar with the turns they take. Then, suddenly, she can see and it’s blinding and now she's tumbling down some uncarpeted stairs.   
  
Her knees connect with one of the steps and she feels the throb go up her leg. That is definitely going to suck ass in a few hours. If she has a few hours, that is. At the bottom of the stairs the room is dark. But Stiles is starting to figure out where she is, she has only been here once but it feels like the same place.  
  
That thought is chased out of her mind when she sees the horror in front of her. Good news, she found Erica and Boyd. Bad News, she found Erica and Boyd at the Argent's.  
  
“Well Fuck.” Stiles breathes out, knowing that this is going to end horribly.   
  
Erica and Boyd let out muffled grunts and maybe screams as she runs to them. Stiles motions for them to calm the hell down and shut the fuck up. She can totally untie that. Stiles used to tie knots in everything. No really, the shoelaces of her house never recovered from the year when she realized that her and Scott could not be in Boy Scouts together, because you know, she is not in fact a boy.  
  
Her hand barely touches the wire before she feels the shock run up her arm and sweet six pound nine ounce baby jesus does that sting. Like, really fucking sting. How are Erica and Boyd doing still conscious with that kind of pain coursing through their limbs.   
  
“Your friends were trying to warn you,” Captain Old Pants says coming down the creaky stairs. Stiles wants to say fuck again, but she figures a geezer like him might take offense and beat the crap out of her. Well, he might do that anyway.   
  
“Scott will find me,” Stiles says because she has to believe that. After everything they have been through, she has to believe that her best friend will come for her. Mentioning Derek feels like a jinx and not something that should be said in the presence of this monster.  
  
“Oh, I’m counting on it,” he says with a grin and a swing. His fist connects with her cheekbone and Stiles can feel the pain even after he moves his fist away. Damnit, this is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. The second and third hits land near her eye and that is when she says enough is enough.  
  
The jerk has a grip on her jersey but it leaves her legs free to move. Stiles thrashes out her right leg and it connects with Gerard’s knee. He goes down backwards and she has a moment to gather herself and try to move. Surprisingly, the bastard is pretty fucking spry for his old age, so she manages to get onto her hands and knees before he is back. This time Gerard is not as kind, his kicks are aimed right at her ribs and he laughs a little when she goes down.   
  
“I was hoping for visibility,” Gerard huffs out.   
  
“But this works just as well,”   
  
Stiles lashes out when she feel the ache settle in her ribs. Her fist connects with his gut but he is expecting it somehow and yanks her head back by her hair. “I am starting to see why they keep you around,” Gerard sneers and then goes back to trying to break her nose. His hold on her hair is too strong for her to fight back much; he has also learned his lesson and angled himself away from her legs.   
  
Stiles tries to count. Tries to remember the way this goes because later she will do something about it. When help comes she wants to be the one to return the favor. But before she can do the numbers its over. Just over. Gerard drops her and storms off.   
  
Stiles lays on the floor looking at Erica and Boyd and feeling the bruises from. Erica is crying. Huh. Didn’t know she cared. Then again does anyone really ever want bare witness to what just happened?  
  
Just when Stiles starts to contemplate having another go at releasing the wayward werewolves, a big brute of a man comes into the room and throws a hood over her head with a zip tie cinching around her neck. She doesn’t even fight it when he drags her up the stairs. She does, however get the guts to do something foolish as they reach a place that feels open and she can hear the echo of footsteps.  
  
“Thanks Allison!” she shouts despite the grip on her neck. The thug shoves her a bit harder after that and she stumbles onto the concrete and scrapes her hands bloody against the concrete. He yanks her up and marches her for a while longer in the cold evening air. At some undisclosed location the zip tie is cut and the hood is yanked way. Stiles turns to see the thug get in a waiting car some distance back.  
  
Stiles is left standing in the middle of, well nowhere really. Clearly, an upscale subdivision. Fucking hunters, don’t even have the decency to live in the older, more normal part of town or something. This is going to be a long ass walk. Stiles and her dad are not poor but they don’t live in one of these mini mansions.   
  
About half way through the walk the steam just slips out of her. Stiles is tired and she hurts everywhere and she just wants to sleep. Mostly she wants her daddy. She wants to have him rub her head and make the extra cheesy Mac and Cheese and never, ever talk about werewolves again.  
  
So yeah, maybe by the time she drags herself inside her house and hears her dad shouting she kind of collapses. Well, she holds herself up until he crushes her into a hug and then she really lets the last hour or so wash over her. 

* * *

  
  
“Gem,” her dad says a while later after she has finished half a bowl of Mac and Cheese and they are sitting at the table.  
  
“Daddy,” she mocks him.   
  
“Please tell me what is going on,” he begs. “I promise to only press a few charges,” she snorts. “I can go with battery, I mean that’s way less than what I could do,”  
  
“I don’t think that would work out,” she gives him a tired smile.  
  
“Okay, fine you got me,” he sighs and takes his bowl to the sink.   
  
“I am going to string up whoever did this by their hamstrings and beat them with a club,” he comes over and kisses her hair. “Nobody gets away with this shit, especially not to you honey,”   
  
“I’ll think about it,” Stiles offers. Her dad sighs and takes her plate. He shuffles around for a few minutes, before he turns back to her.   
  
“Go lay down,” he gives her a light pat on the back and Stiles relents. Upstairs she falls onto the bed face first. Only, her dad doesn’t really keep his distance. Every few minutes her door cracks open and he pokes his head in. Really, who needs another parent when she has this big teddy bear for a dad? Eventually, she locks the door so he will go away and she can try to sleep.   
  
That’s when the knocking starts.   
  
“Lydia?” Stiles gasps. This is the last person she was expecting. In fact, her window is currently locked to ward off some other people who she was expecting to come sooner. A tiny, small, soft, squishy part of Stiles’ heart is sad not to see stubble on the other side of the door.   
  
“They won’t let me see him,” Lydia begins looking more defeated than she ever has.   
  
Neither of them say anything for a while after that. The two of them just sit and stare into space. Then Stiles remembers something from when she was younger.   
  
“You know I was friends with Jackson when we were kids,” Lydia looks at her like she's crazy. “Don’t give me that look. I loved sports as much as he did, and I could take a hit,” Lydia snorts at her face. “Whatever, the point is we used to be in all the co-ed little league teams together. So I was there the day his parents told him,”.  
  
“He was so hurt, I mean he didn’t really look hurt, he looked angry. But, we all know angry is Jackson’s version of feeling pain,” Stiles sighs and picks at her nails.   
  
“So I hugged him,” she realizes she is crying. “I hugged him and I told him he would always be special. I said it meant he was blessed because his parents chose to love him, they weren’t forced to like everyone else,”  Lydia makes a face, somewhere between disbelief and awe.   
  
“He never said anything,” Lydia mutters through small hiccups.   
  
“Well that might be because he kicked me in the shins and told me to never speak to him again,” Stiles laughs a little.   
  
“I hugged him at every practice for a month before I realized that he really meant it,” Stiles shakes her head. “But, the thing is I don’t think he meant it, not really. He was scared. He never like being scared.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Stiles said when Lydia opened her mouth. “I am so sorry that asshat convinced me to stop being his friend. I should have just kicked him back,”.   
  
Lydia cries for a while then. Like, really cries. Stiles has always sucked at this girl stuff but she gives it a shot. Lydia collapses into her arms and they stay like that for a while, with Lydia shaking in grief and Stiles feeling numb to the world.   
  
It’s her phone that ruins the moment a while later. It rings out Derek’s ringtone, which she of course set to something ridiculous. “Why is your phone making horror movie noises?” Lydia asks with a raise of her eyebrow.  
  
“It’s a joke,” Lydia keeps watching her. “It’s hilarious if you knew everything,”   
  
“You mean the monsters,” Lydia’s eyes get hazy and far away, and Stiles is suddenly concerned for where this is going, and for what they haven’t told her.  
  
“What do you remember?” Stiles demands with a little bit more force than necessary.  
  
“Bits and pieces, it’s a big jumble in my mind,” Lydia’s face looks lost. Then the phone chirps with a text message, Stiles leans over to read it.  
  
Derek: Find Lydia. We need her to save Jackson.  
  
“Save?” Lydia gasps.   
  
“I’ll get my keys,” Stiles makes a grab for her shoes. Lydia tosses her the phone and they bolt out of the house.  
  
“Stiles?” her dad shouts as she runs past.   
  
“This calls for ice cream or at least an entire cheesecake and the store closes, in like twenty minutes,” Stiles shouts back.   
"Ooooh get fudge!” her dad calls out as the door closes.  
  
“I could really go for fudge actually,” Stiles tells Lydia as they start to drive.   
  
“We save Jackson, I will buy you the whole Cheesecake Factory!” Lydia snaps.   
  
“I can deal with that,” Stiles nods. “But dibs on beating the ever living fuck out of our principal.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Lydia opens Stiles’ phone. “Whoever the contact with the picture of a fantastic looking ass, just sent you an address in the warehouse district.”   
  
“Best use of camera phone ever,” Stiles smiles seeing the snap shot she took the last time Derek was naked.   
  
“Stiles,” Lydia sounds like a disapproving mother.   
  
“I’m driving, I’m driving,” Stiles feels like this is going to be a recurring event.  
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles is not proud of the scream that she lets out, or about how much her arms go absolutely everywhere. Also, can people stop hurting her Jeep, like really.   
  
Everyone else is mostly standing off to one side, away from Jackson's attack. Isaac is bleeding all over the place and Allison has blood on her hands. (Things on the list that need to be addressed, number one.) Peter was off in a corner, alive. (Things on the list that need to be addressed, number two.) Christ Argent is crying, or sweating, or some shit. He appears to be helping Scott, so it’s okay. (Things on the list that need to be addressed, number three.)  
  
Lydia jumps out to deal with Jackson. It’s kind of sweet in a creepy and naked kind of way. Not that Stiles is looking, but like lizard scales seem like they would chafe. Not that Stiles is thinking about Jackson’s junk or anything, but it’s hard not to notice that the lizard scales kind of stay on the lower region the longest.   
  
So she stumbles out of the car and looks around to see just where the fuck Gerard is. The bag of maggots is lying on the floor and Stiles makes a detour from the group to go kick him, hard. Which, apparently is not the thing to do because Derek rushes over and pulls her away. Well, tries to pull her away. He wraps his arms around her midsection, hitting right where the bruises that are still blooming and making her want to gasp in pain.  
  
“Stop that,” he growls.  
  
“Get your furry paws off of me,” Stiles struggles out of his grasp. “I have business with this psycho.”   
  
That, of course is the exact moment that Lydia shouts because apparently Peter is now double stabbing Jackson. Derek groans and drops her to make a dash for that. He seems like he is about to help; only Stiles kind of kicks Gerard again and Derek’s attention goes back to her and then Jackson is falling over.   
  
Stiles notices that Jackson isn’t getting up, at all. Nor is he breathing. Oh crap. She abandons trying to hurt the old geezer and rushes back over to grab Lydia. This is going to be too much. Just way too much for her friend to handle. Everyone else seems to be dealing with other people. Scott laces fingers with Allison and Derek grabs Isaac. No one is reaching for Lydia, except Stiles.   
  
No one is more surprised by the gasp that Jackson releases than she is. The whole room goes completely still, and suddenly Jackson is up and moving, and roaring. Also, naked; minus the scales this time. Stiles would like the record to state that he is still butt fucking naked and she is completely allowed to take a peek at that; no matter what anyone says, coughDerekcough.  
  
“Um guys...” Stiles says looking over to where Gerard was a moment ago. “Sauron is gone,” Scott snorts. 

* * *

  
It takes awhile to sort everything out. Scott goes with the Argents, well not exactly with; with them. Scott follows them like a creeper because he is really worried about Allison.  
  
“Her mom died, and I am pretty sure her grandpa is dead now, too,” Scott looks heartbroken.   
  
“I get it,” Stiles waves him off.   
  
“I'll be by later,” he promises ruffling her hair and then leaves.   
  
Lydia and Jackson disappear somewhere and Stiles is not really that surprised to find that her secret stash of condoms in the car is now mysteriously missing.   
  
The weird part is that Peter stands near her for a while and keeps looking at Stiles like there is something on her face.   
  
“What?” she snaps when there is a moment alone.  
  
“You hit him with a truck,” Peter smiles and then wanders off into the abyss. Stiles turns to Derek with a confused look on her face.  
  
“Has your uncle ever watch Venture Brothers?” Because that sounds like a quote to her.

Which would make Jackson Brock Samson and Stiles 24. Stiles does not want to be 24. She doesn’t want to be any of the henchman.   
  
“I have no idea,” Derek shakes his head and looks around. “What are you still doing here?” he suddenly seems to figure out that besides a wandering Isaac they are the only ones left.   
  
“Waiting to give rides to wayward werewolves,” Stiles supplies jingling her keys at him.   
  
“Isaac?” Derek shouts and the other boy perks up. “Run home,” Isaac’s face falls and he Charlie Brown walks out of the warehouse.  
  
“That was mean,” Stiles tsks at him, but Derek is on her before she can get the rest of her joke out of the old noggin. He makes a grab for her pulling her flush against him. Derek’s hand, unfortunately, ruins the moment by hitting the exact spot on her ribs where the creaking has been coming from. Stiles hisses and pulls away.   
  
“What the hell happened?” Derek growls and yanks at her shirt. That was, of course, when he notices the bruising all over most of her side. The black eye hasn’t set yet so it just looks swollen and a little bloody on her face, but her side was taking to the bruising a great deal faster.  
  
“Seriously?” Stiles slaps his hand. “Now you wonder?”   
  
“Stiles, the fuck happened to you?” Derek snaps.   
  
“Did you miss the part where I was kidnapped today?” she was done with this idiot. He hadn’t even been aware that she was missing. Unbelievable.  
  
“What?” Derek looks, really and truly confused.  
  
“I was missing. For most of the night.” Stiles is going to try small sentences, maybe that’s the trick. Derek blinks and then looks furious.  
  
“What,” that wasn’t even a question. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that.   
  
“I was at the lacrosse game. I was kidnapped. Bad stuff. Pouted for a bit. Lydia cried on me. Came here to be a bamf,” Stiles makes hand motions to show him the the progression of events. Derek looks wrecked all of a sudden and he steps closer to her, brushing his hand across her bloody cheek.   
  
“I had no idea.” Derek whispers. His thumb stops it’s route near her nose and stays there for a moment. Stiles feels the headache that had been threatening her for an hour or so fade into blissful nothingness. Stiles felt a sigh escape her lips. “That feels broken.”   
  
“It probably is.” Stiles admitting feeling the change in the air. Oh, so that was where this was going.   
  
Derek’s thumb took a path across her face followed by other fingers that paused and skipped at different points. She feels the pain disappearing and knows she should ask about that, find out what weird mojo he was up to, but she was having the first moment without overwhelming pain in over an hour.   
  
When he moves down to her ribs is when the issue arises. Now that the adrenaline was gone and she wasn’t hopped up on pain meds Stiles was pretty sure there was a crack somewhere in the mess of her torso. This was when she notices the snaking black veins that had been appearing all over Derek’s arms.  
  
“Oh my god!” she shouts yanking at his arms. “Where is the wolfsbane?”  
  
“No, these are different.” Derek shakes his head and reaches for her again. “Just relax.”   
  
“I can’t relax, I think I might have more than one broken bone. I need to get to a hospital or something.” Stiles bats his hands away.   
  
“How about I make you less of a bitch and then we go seek medical attention?” Derek offers with a smirk.   
  
“What did you call me?” Stiles shouts, only  as she goes forward to smack the idiot upside the head his hand shoots out and his palm rests on her slightly discolored stomach. The veins appear the same moment that Stiles realizes her pain was ebbing. “Oh you sneaky cocky asshole,”. It was not a moan, it really wasn’t. It was a groan. She groaned those words.   
  
Stiles is not proud of it, but she does take a little snooze then. Not really a massive one. Just a close of her eyes and then suddenly they are in the car. Wait, no. Bad Derek. No other people driving The Tardis.   
  
“Wha...”   
  
“Scott’s mom is going to meet us.” Derek says pulling into the vet clinic.   
  
“Do you have a key?” Stiles wonders trying to stretch but feeling the tug on her chest knowing that it was a bad idea.   
  
“No.” Derek is really good with the dry stuff. That is his humor. The ass. She squints at him wondering what he is going to do to get in.  
  
He breaks in. Using his claws.   
  
“You are a cliche,” Stiles mutters as he opens the door and helps pull her in, being careful of her ribs. They didn’t have that long to wait. Melissa was always prompt and she gasps when she sees the state Stiles is in.   
  
“Why aren’t you at the hospital?” Melissa demands in her angry mom voice.  
  
“Because if my dad saw what I really looked like he would make me file a report. And if I have to file a report I have to explain that my principal just beat the fuck out of me in the basement of my friend’s home or lie through my teeth. And I don’t want to do either of things.” Stiles hears a low sound close to her and realizes that Derek must be growling softly. “Down Kujo,”. She snaps her fingers at him and he snaps his teeth in response. Melissa jumps at the motion and looks between them.   
  
“It doesn’t bother you?” Melissa asks in a hushed voice as she pulls out some bandages to wrap up Stiles’ ribs.  
  
“Not really,” Stiles tries to shrug and then thinks better about it.   
  
“They have weaknesses?” Melissa whispers. Someone needs to tell her that it won’t do her any good to whisper with this bunch.   
  
“Oh yes. Many.” Stiles hold up her fingers and starts counting off. “Flea baths. Emotions. Lack of hair gel. Indoor plumbing. Facial expressions. Large words. Rawhide bones.”  
  
“Enough with the dog jokes,” Derek sighs more bored now than anything.   
  
“Never!” Stiles hisses in the golum voice. Melissa and Derek roll their eyes. Heathens. 

* * *

  
They don’t have sex. Mostly because they can’t. Stiles is under strict instructions not to do any kind of activity like that with her ribs cracked and her nose at least fractured. Melissa actually has the audacity to say the word ‘sex’ like she knows exactly what is going on. That was troubling.   
  
So Derek just drives her home. Which is also troubling and weird. The thing about their, arrangement, is the fact that they never talk about the arrangement, and that neither of them go out of the way to be extra nice.   
  
“I wasn’t worried because I didn’t know,” Derek says out of the blue at a red light.   
  
“Oh," Stiles isn’t sure what to say to that. Well you should have. Why didn’t you wonder where I was? Do I mean so little?  
  
“I should have known," Derek starts again when she is quiet for too long. “Your scent at the school was off and the police were everywhere," his grip on the steering wheel tightens. “I missed it because I was more concerned about Peter,"   
  
“That is a legit reason," Stiles supplies and Derek looks shocked. “Peter is one creepy mother fucker, and you did kill him. I set him on fire if you forgot. This is not a guy that lets these kinds of things slide,” Derek turns to look at her. "Be worried,” Derek did not seem to relax or take this any better. That boy needs some serious help, or a sugar coma. Oh shit. Sugar.  “After fudge,"  
  
“What?" Derek doesn’t seem like the kind.  
  
“I told my dad we were going out on an ice cream run to drown our sorrows in melty goodness, and I said I would get him fudge," Stiles has no way of conveying the extreme importance of this task. “Dude. We have to stop. This is serious,"  
  
So yeah. Maybe Derek doesn’t huff or sigh and just turns around. And he pulls out bills and pays for the pint of Ben and Jerry’s as well as a quarter cut of fudge at the grocery store. Stiles munches happily on her Chubby Hubby as Derek drives the rest of the way home.   
  
“I am glad you're okay,” Derek tells her as she jumps out of the car to go inside. It catches her off guard.   
  
“Yeah. Me too,” she smiles and is pretty sure there is pretzel in her teeth.   
  
A look flashes across Derek’s face and then he turns and leaves. Stiles wants to think about that look. Wants to talk about what it could mean. The desire to graph it out as part of her study on Derek’s face is rather overwhelming.   
  
But she doesn’t. Because she can’t. Not now. Maybe, maybe when the dust is done settling she can have a talk with him. Summer vacation is coming up. She can find time to deal with it then. 

* * *

  
AN: Hello faithful readers. So this is the day you have been dreading. We are now up to the point where the show ended for the season. I might be able to squeeze out one more chapter with the closing scenes but this is it. I am officially going on hiatus.... for this story.   
  
Derek Diaries will continue. And a few other one shots are in the works. So have no fear. If you are reading this on FF I highly suggest you come read on AO3 because I tend to post things there days before I get around to FF. Also the commenting section is better.   
  
Any of you that are cross over readers from Sponsorship please know that it will be coming back when the second movie is released. I need the fandom steam to keep me going.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't having a good first day back at school....

“You get that needles are involved in this, right?” Stiles asked parking the Jeep. She wanted to make sure Scott wasn’t having one of his ‘this will be easy’ moments. “Like copious amounts of needles.”

 

“That’s the fourth time you have said that.” Scott points out to her.

 

“I will say it a fifth time just in case. NEEDLES SCOTT.” Stiles throws her hands up and hits the roof of the car. Scott smiled at her while she shook out her hands.

 

“You are the one with three seperate slide shows about why tattoos are hot on dudes.” Scott makes a face to indicate that he did not enjoy any of the slides.

 

“Yes but I don’t feel the need to lick you so….”

 

“Can we go inside now that you have made your displeasure abundantly clear?” Scott got out of the car and headed into the sketchiest looking tattoo parlor this side of a biker gang.

 

Stiles checked her phone on the way in. Isaac was supposed to come too. Or rather Stiles had informed Isaac that he was going to come as well so that him and Scott could do whatever bromance they did while Stiles sat in the corner and tried not to vomit from the sound of needles.

 

Okay so summer had been...mostly being grounded. But apparently Scott was like doing things now. And him and Isaac had some kind of wolf bond. Whatever, not her problem.

 

Was that a Kanima? Why does creepy tattoo parlor that doesn’t check ages have a kanima drawing.

 

“Hey Scott?” She held up the drawing with a smile. He did not return the sentiment. “Too soon?”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, girl problems?” Stiles asks on the drive home. Scott glares.

 

“What? Dude. Like I havent talked to you in forever. I mean yes I was grounded but you weren’t so spill before I am forced to cut it out of you like Ramsay Snow.”

 

“You watch a lot of HBO this summer?” Scott teased.

 

“Almost exclusively. Not the point. Spill.” Stiles was tired of being left in the dark. By many a party. Cough*Derek*Cough. No seriously. She broke her vibrator three weeks in and didn’t have the Jeep for another two weeks to get a replacement.

 

“I haven’t spoken to her. At all.” Scott looked out the windshield with a very despondent face. “I’m not even sure if she will be coming back this year.”

 

Stiles did. Because she was right there. Like next to them in Lydia’s car. Stiles had to hold herself back from making a rather ridiculous face. Lydia was in fact the only person that Stiles had talked to all summer. Mostly because Jackson had left the day before her grounding was over so Stiles was now the only person around and willing to follow her about town.

 

Lydia was to be blamed for the new look as well. She had literally dragged Stiles kicking and screaming into a salon a few weeks ago. So now Stiles had hair products and layering and some low lights to ‘enhance her honey color.’

 

So when Stiles raised her (now waxed and contoured) eyebrows and Scott turned to look at Allison and Lydia there was a sheer moment of hilarity. Lydia and her made eye contact and neither rolled their eyes but there was that moment of ‘this is painfully expected’ between them. Stiles was just getting ready to roll down the window when Lydia takes off through the red light.

 

“Well that’s dangerous and super illegal.” Stiles says to no one in particular, Scott is too busy freaking out at the moment to notice she exists.

 

Then the deer happens. Which is super odd. But also like creepy. Stiles is so done with deer. They are annoying as fuck with their appearing on the road and not seeming to care that her car will take a shit ton of damage when they die a gruesome death on it. But the point is that this particular deer was deranged.

 

“I wasn’t seeing things right?” Stiles asks Lydia.

 

“No that came right at us.” Lydia looks startled.

 

“Well that will teach us to have our teen angst on the open roadways now won’t it?”  All of them looked at her. “No seriously we could have seriously hurt someone with our shenanigans.” She pointed at each of them in turn. “Let this be a lesson to all of you not to run red lights or stop in the middle of a medianed street.”

 

It would have been nice to go back to the car after that flourish. But instead she called her dad and the tow company. Because Stiles was responsible with her roadway safety like that. Scott and Allison were awfully quiet the entire time. Lydia refused to be engaged. So Stiles watched Twitch TV on her phone because she was so not in the mood for this much angst.

 

* * *

 

“It’s hurtful is what it is.” Stiles says at THE THING.

 

“I saved up all summer for it.” Scott looks hella fucking proud.

 

“I don’t like it.” Stiles suppresses the urge to hiss at the offensive bike.

 

“Well there are more so...” Scott nods his head in the direction of the much sleeker black motorbikes.

 

“Don’t parents read accident statistics?” I mean her dad did. And it sucked. They were also poor. So. But whatever her Jeep was way better than vibrating death between your legs. (hmm vibrating) Focus.

 

“And what is this?” The principals says, right as Scott and her make their way past his door.

 

“Go. Just go. Abort.” She hisses as they hurry to english.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asks as they near the door.

 

“Wha?” She turns on her toes to look back at him.

 

“Did you bribe Ms. Kendric to put us in the same classes again?” Scott does not look puppy happy the way he used to when they compared schedules.

 

“No...” She says eyeing Lydia off to the side who seems to be pointedly ignoring Stiles. Well if that’s the way it’s gonna be...

 

“Stiles!” Scott snaps. She had stopped paying attention clearly.

 

“Surprise!” She mock shouts and runs into the classroom to grab the seat by Lydia. There will be no avoiding their friendship not after the nail salon disaster.

 

Stiles was proud of how well Scott handled the Allison thing. Ms. Kendric was getting so much more contraband (cheat codes. The woman was a great gamer but sucked at finding the up up down down left right squares of the world. So they had an agreement.)

 

Also new english teacher liked her dramatic entrances. She and Peter Hale should never me. Or Derek. None of these people should ever be in the room together. Only bad things would come of this.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t like it when Hitchcock did it and I don’t like it now.” Stiles complains in the aftermath of The Birds. How like Scott to miss the near blinding of so many people.

 

“I am not putting that as your statement.” Her dad said with a look.

 

“Fine. But at least put down that they really seemed more interested in hitting something than escaping.” Her dad actually wrote that down. Other parents were trickling in slowly now that her dad was wrapping up with his interviews. Poor Ms. Blake looked ready to cry. Stiles kind of wanted to sit her down and be all “leave this place if you want to live.” But Stiles wasn’t actually a nice person at heart, so she just grabbed a feather instead.

 

Which is when her dad felt the need to betray her by mentioning to Chris Argent that Stiles had said he was experienced hunter. (No more half lies to dad. He remembers that shit. Come up with better things to say. Although what is there to say about Papa Argent, Father of Guns and King of the deep v neck. Does grief make people wear less clothes? Can that be a thing?) The point is that now she has to have the most uncomfortable moment of like looking at her dad, then Chris, then Allison and finally Lydia for shits and giggles.

  
Isn’t life grand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-dah!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos Rising and drag queens. Because i can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd. Dealz with it. updates are a thing because of NaNoWriMo so if you love the updates consider donating to them because they rock.

“Derek.” Stiles really wishes one of the thousands of opening lines she had practiced came out of her mouth instead of that.

“Stiles.” Derek greets when her and Scott open the door. Scott gets that face that says ‘i think i know something and but i am unclear as to if i should say something.’ “Scott, what do you want? You have made it very clear that we are not in a pack.”

“How did you get your tattoo?” Scott says instead of apologizing. Well that’s Scott for you. “Also I am sorry if what I said hurt your feelings.” Scott adds after a pause.

There is an extremely awkward silence. Like more awkward than that time her dad tried to give her the sex talk, twice, using action figures. The dance that Derek’s eyebrows are doing is probably the best thing ever actually. Like and excellent level of movement. Stiles is pretty sure she could time it to a samba. Stiles is momentarily gripped by the idea that she should totally animate a gif of this and get at least a couple hundred upvotes on reddit.

“Come in.” Derek moves out of the way and motions for Scott to enter, and then gives Stiles the stink eye. What? It wasn’t her idea to have radio silence for so long.

* * *

 

“Please put the blow torch down.” Stiles is backing away from that.

“It’s the only way to get the tattoo to stick.” Derek is going for deadpan humor again. She would think it was much more attractive if he wasn’t effectively ignoring her right now.

“Lets do it.” Scott seems to be totally on board with letting Derek burn the skin off his arm so that’s a thing that is happening.

“You are going to have to hold him down.” Derek is doing that weird eye thing where he is attempting to psychically tell her something. It’s not working.

And then there was some screaming. Stiles choose to not look. Scott then had a little sleep.

“So now that he is unconscious in pain, do you feel like using your words?” Stiles waved at the now completely out of it Scott.

Derek sits with his head in his hands for a while just breathing. Stiles doesn’t like that. This does not bode well. The thing with THEM is that they tend to act and not talk. Like randomly jumping into bed together. And then that one time with Isaac. Stiles it still blaming the whole Vessel thing on that. Or whatever. What was that word Peter kept call her? The chosen one, the boy who lived? No.

“We can’t be together.” Derek finally blurts out.

“Bullshit.” Stiles reacts. Because that’s not a valid thing to say so she can just tell him to stop that right now.

“Stiles.” It’s a growl. “The alpha pack.”

“The what?” They are going to have a long talk about communication at a later date. One that include graphs and flow charts and maybe a power point.

“A pack, of alphas.” Derek speaks through gritted teeth. Note to self try not to interrupt Derek when he does finally start speaking.

“Alpackas.” Stiles mumbles. Derek glares.Stiles is so over the death glare. It stopped being effective the moment he put his dick in her.

“They have Erica and Boyd.” Derek keeps the glare up to just to prove a point.

“That seems like relevant information for their families or the authorities.” Stiles interjects again. So not so much with the not interrupting. But really Stiles is trying here, she is. It’s just that for most of the summer her phone has been out of her control. It has been frustrating and awful because Derek and her had promised to talk things out. But now he clearly had had enough time to stew in his special brand of man pain and come up with some lame reason that they needed to break up.

“Do you really think the authorities would be able to do something? Look what they did to Isaac.” Derek’s voice is barely above a whisper but it’s clear that his is trying not to yell. The hushed shout almost worst than a real yell. “Do you really want your father or any of the deputies trying to deal with a pack of werewolves?”

“First of all, kidnappings of this magnitude would be handled by the FBI because it’s more than one child and because Erica is a pretty white girl. I mean have you been paying attention to the news. Her parents are really fucking worried.” Stiles is now up to full huge amounts of arm motions that she probably would be knocking things over if this wasn’t a caved in ruin of dust and gross. “Boyd’s parents already lost one kid. They are broke, they think someone is going to ask for a ransom. This is serious Derek, if you know who has them you should have said something!”

“What exactly am I supposed to say on the police tip line hmmm? Oh I know who kidnapped those two teens but I can’t give you a name or a location or anything information beyond the fact that they are werewolves.”

“When you say it like that, yes it does seem a bit insane to try and call the authorities.” Stiles admits a bit lamely. “Wait is that what you have been doing? Trying to find enough information to give over to the authorities?”

Derek makes this little noise that is not words and sounds a bit like the inflection for maybe.

“You could have said that sooner.” Stiles collapses into a chair and nearly topples over because the chair is not sturdy in the least and she is regretting sitting down almost instantly because there is now dust and soot all over her clothes and this is going to suck to try and get out of her hair.

“We can’t have them catching your scent.” Derek admits finally.

“Because I am magic werewolf catnip?” Stiles is so over this weird thing that Peter claims she is. It has not been verified but two reputable sources and until then she is not even going to entertain the idea.

“Not just that.” Derek huffs. “They have a reputation for being ruthless and for forcing alpha’s to kill everyone in their pack. If…” Derek begins and then stops, his hands fisting and opening at his sides.

“If I smell like I am in your pack then I am in danger.” Stiles completes for him.

“Yes.” He nods. “As long as you and Scott stay away for a while it will be clear you are your own pack. They might leave you alone.” The relief is clear in his face. Stiles almost feels bad for ruining it.

“That’s nice and all but that still leaves you and Isaac basically all alone. And I am morally and ethically against this plan. So I am going to veto this plan.” Stiles points at him just so Derek understands how little of his bullshit she is buying.

“You can’t veto a break up.” Derek offers.

“Yes I can. We were never officially dating. It’s not even facebook official.” Stiles stands to leave. “I was not the one that started this little affair if you might remember but I will be the one who decides when to end it. And this is not over.”

Then she storms out. For dramatic effect. Not because she needs to call Lydia and maybe have some tears about this. Nothing of the sort. Her stop at the grocery store on the way home for ice cream and pie has nothing to do with this conversation at all. It’s all about comforting Lydia from the whole Jackson thing.

Shut your mouth denial is not what this is.

* * *

 

Scott wakes up to find that Stiles is gone and Derek is pouting. Which isn’t really that strange, except that Stiles was totally his ride because Scott was actually trying to be more responsible and that meant planning ahead for possible arm pain after whatever they were going to do. And that kind of pain was not conducive to driving a motorcycles around town.

“What did you do?” He asks Derek. Maybe accused is a better word. But Scott is trying the whole being a better person and that means not assuming that everything is Derek’s fault.

“She choose to make a dramatic exit after I explain that there is a pack of alpha werewolves in town who have already taken Boyd and Erica and that it might be a good idea for her to stay out of this one seeing as they have a tendency to kill everyone in the pack involved.” Derek strings together literally the most words Scott has heard from him since that speech about teenage love being a lie. Which means that this a serious talk.

“Mind backing it up a bit on that one and handing out some details as well?” Scott says in his politest voice.

* * *

  
“Just so we are clear, we are having a good time at this party because it’s Heather’s birthday and not because I am pouting about my breakup.” Stiles would like this to be a very clear fact.

Scott so far had been kind of awesome about the whole Derek thing. He had not been that judgy about the sex part. Or the lack of relationship definition part. He had made some concerned faces about the whole ‘Derek’ thing. But that was expected. Scott was getting better about Derek. There had been a talk and Stiles had explained that yeah she was kind of into the big idiot. Not everything he did mind you, this was not some fairy tale romance bullshit. But she liked his dry sense of humor and affection for books over television. He was a caring person underneath the manpain.

So now they were not going to talk about what had happened and have a good time at a birthday party. High fives and all.

What Stiles was not expecting was for Heather to bound over to her and basically stick her tongue down Stiles’ throat.

“Um…” Stiles started.

“Come on I want to show you something.” Heather smiled and her blond curls creating a halo around her head. Stiles gulped. Heather might be a girl and human but that smile was all predatory and why had no one mentioned that Heather was into girls?

Scott and Stiles exchanged a moment of eye contact in which the following information was conveyed.

Stiles: What do I do?

Scott: IDK man.

Stiles: Help?

Scott: Do you like girls?

Stiles: this is not the time to ask me these things?

Scott: so yes

Stiles: everyone likes boobs

Scott: she has nice hair

Stiles: I know right?

Scott: so is this a thing that is happening?

Stiles: apparently? get drunk without me?

Scott: godspeed o’ captain my captain.

That is exactly what happened. The entire conversation of eyes lasted about two seconds but honestly after the amount of time Stiles and Scott have spent together they can have a week’s worth of talking with a single eye roll. It’s a skill. Stiles wonders idly if one day should would have been able to read Derek the same way.

No. Bad Stiles. No thinking of the stupid werewolf and his stupid perfect penis. And abs. No thinking of the abs.

“Heather?” Stiles got out when her childhood friend stopped trying to suck her brains out through her mouth and moved to doing the same thing on her neck. “Pumpkin. I value your choice to get rid of your virginity at a time of your choosing. But how about I get us some drinks and we have a talk about consent and why I am not really technically available to get into this at the moment.”

“That is not what I have in mind for my birthday present.” Heather purrs. It’s strange. Stiles as a moment of her brain not really computing what is happening. It does a program rewrite. Okay she is in a wine cellar (which who has that anyway? Stiles not remember there being a wine cellar last time she was here. She is like ninety percent sure this used to be a playroom with a really awesome area for forts. Yes that is the last time Stiles had been over, what of it?) with her childhood bestie. Who turned out was also a little wavy on the whole being attracted to people and genders and things. Which big plus. And now Stiles was trying to be a responsible adult like he father had taught her and not let her friend do something she might regret in the morning.

“How about I go get an actual present I bought you and then we can have a chat.” Stiles offers. She does not really want to have a bad touch moment here but it is going that direction. (Like she has room to talk. Her brain pipes in. Remember Derek? Because the onset of that was not exactly on the up and up. Shut up brain I am busy! Can’t you see I am trying to take the moral high ground and not let someone put their mouth a place that their mouth does not need to be after they have clearly consumed what appears to be half a bottle of vodka. Have it your way.)

“Am I going to like this present?” Heather asks with an innocent smile, the faker.

“So funny story, I got you a dildo.” Stiles laughs to cover her nerves.

“I think you should go get it.” Heather steps back finally and Stiles makes a bolt for the door to the stairs.

* * *

 

She finds Scott hiding in a corner.

“Dude.” He does not look amused. “Are you hiding?”

“No.” Scott petulant attitude says otherwise.

“Who are you hiding from?” Stiles asks giving a glance around the room. For a party this is pretty tame. That could just be because the last party that Stiles attended ended with most of the people there having wolfsbane poisoning. Also drag queens. She does however spot Danielle, Heather’s BFF, standing on the other side of the room giving Scott the stink eye.

“What did you do?” Stiles gives HER BFF a shove to get him out of his tiny cave in the corner.

“Nothing!” Stiles raises an incredulous eyebrow. “I dont know dude. I tried talking to her but she seems really pissed about something.” Stiles tries to think of all the things that could have upset Danielle who is a pretty chill person to begin with.

“Just a thought, does this have anything to do with Lydia’s party and how Danielle was helping you sober me up when the cops showed up and she didn’t exactly make it out in time because you sorta forgot to get her out of there?” Stiles is actually kind of ashamed that she forgot as well.

“Uh….”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yup.”

“Well this has been fun but I need to get some water and a birthday present. Also maybe some B vitamins because I feel like Heather needs to start fighting this hang over now.” She walks off to find her supplies and makes her way back to the basement wine cellar thing.

Only, Heather isn’t down there. And when Stiles starts looking no one seems to know where she went. Not even Danielle.

It’s not till the next morning that anyone really starts to get worried.

* * *

  
Derek should be doing something productive. Like mapping out parts of town that still need to be combed through with a fine toothed comb. That sounds stupid. He groans and scrubs at his face. The stubble is now a full on beard. He had noticed Stiles staring at it before he had tried to end it.

He is pretty sure he actually ended it. But this is Stiles he is talking about. The girl who literally threw a molotov cocktail at his uncle. The one who has taunted an alpha while trapped in a school. A girl who he really owed his life too more than once.

But the thing was, if he was ever going to repay her for all of her last minute saves then she was going to have to be around for that to happen. Derek wasn’t sure exactly what the alpha pack as after but the rumors of what was left in their wake was never a good thing. They came for alphas they thought they could sway to their merry band. Packs that were long established with healthy families at the center rarely had dealings with them. But the packs in urban areas with their shifting alphas and power struggles has suddenly been going dark in the last few years.  
And yes despite all his more important concerns Derek finds himself at the bar. Derek should maybe mention that the bar he is at is not exactly a normal bar. Turns out that one of the few bars in Beacon Hills that is still willing to let a possible murder on the premise is Jungle. So that’s where he drinks.

“Why so glum sugar plum?” Cherry slides into the stool next to him. Derek at first had tried to keep the drag queen away. And then he just given up because it was easier to just let them talk to him than to try and get them to go away.

“Girl problems.” Derek admits. Cherry has expressed that he is wasted on women and sometime Derek is inclined to agree. But right now he kind of just wants to mope. Or kill something. Killing something would fix the problem if he could kill the alpha pack he wouldn’t have to go through any of this.

“She walk out on you honey? Because any girl that walks out on those eyes should be beaten with sticks.”Cherry gave him an overly dramatic pout as her lip gloss reflects the bouncing strobe lights.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to threaten violence. I thought you and Stiles were buddies.” Derek confesses. It had not escaped his notice that Stiles had several numbers on her phone that had drag queen contact photos.

“Stiles? Our Stiles?” Cherry sounds beyond confused. “You are the TDB!” Cherry slaps his arm in what might be indignant squawk. “Amber, Magenta get your fat asses over here!” She shouts in the general direction of the dance floor.

“Oh please no.” Derek groans.

“What’s shaking bo?” Magenta gives him a smile and runs her fake nails through his hair. A small part of Derek wants to lean into the movement. Stiles had a tendency to scratch his head after sex. It was a trained response to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensation now. But he can’t because this isn’t Stiles and he doesn’t have the time to let his guard down.

“Derek here is TDB!” Cherry shrieks. Derek feels it in his bones, curse his hearing. He needs to wear ear plugs to the club otherwise he will have to keep healing his eardrums over and over again and frankly it’s an awful feeling.

“Tall dark and brooding.” Amber gives him a sympathetic smile. “Stiles tends to speak in code.”

“I am still trying to get a decoder ring.” Derek hears himself saying.

“Aw see there, why you got troubles with that girl if you still love her?” Magenta wonders with another head scratch. Derek is starting to think that maybe Stiles told her friends about his weakness for head scratches because they keep trying to do that.

“I dont love her.” Derek can hear the lie the moment it leaves his lips.

“Now that’s some ole bullshit and you know it handsome.” Amber hums in her ‘come to jesus voice.’

“Well it doesn’t matter because I can’t be with her.” Derek sighs.

“Is this cuz her daddy is the law sugar?” Cherry hands Derek a drink with an umbrella. He doesn’t even care at this point, it’s not exactly like he can get drunk. He can get tipsy if he really tries but now is not the time for that.

“I have some dangerous people mad at me.” Derek doesn’t know why he keeps tell them these things but frankly the queens are the least judging people he knows these days. And Derek needs that lack of judgement. It’s not he will ever be able to let himself feel this free. And the internal voice that had started to sound like Scott a few months ago was no help either.

Then there was the voice in his head that sounded like Stiles. That thinks he was funny even when he wasn’t trying to be. The voice that told him he was important and worth it. Thing he hadn’t thought or felt since his family was alive.

“Oh child you do not know the trouble you are going to be in for when she gets ahold of you.” Magenta gives a little twirl and goes back to the dance floor.

“Don’t I know it.” Derek finally admits to himself. This plan is going to backfire in a spectacular way.

* * *

 

Peter feels rather honored to get the text. Firstly because clearly his nephew needs him and it is always fun to be needed. Secondly its a text and not a shout or a person lurking in the shadow. Werewolf communication coming into the twenty first century at a snails pace but at least it is coming.

The greeting he received could be more hospitable. He only TRIED to kill Derek, Derek is the one who succeeded. His revenge of course is making Isaac and Derek sweat it out to see if he can get things right.

What Peter does not enjoy is the utter mind fuck that is the inside of Isaac’s head. It is no fun at all.

Which is when Peter gets a text message from Stiles reading “Tell eyebrows that we need to see him at the school because of reasons and that he can suck a dick.”

“Um, care to explain the text I just got from the lovely miss Stilinski?” He asks a silent room.

* * *

 

“Explain again why I am required for this little pow-wow?” Stiles asks the room at large before he who shalt not be named arrives. “I mean really I already said I would look into what I can but right now I am trying to figure out what happened to Heather and if there is a pattern the the insane animal attacks that are happening.”

“What algorithms are you using?” Lydia at least seems genuinely interested. This is why they are besties now. And why Stiles has started wearing the makeup Lydia gives her. Because during the application of said makeup Lydia will lay down some sick ass knowledge.

"Focus." Scott says to the group at large because Allison kind of has that distant look on her face that says she is thinking about ways to murder things. No really it's a face that Allison has. Stiles will never not be afraid of that face. Despite the whole Disney Princess vibe Allison gave off the first time they met Stiles has a healthy fear of that girl for reasons that include knives. Several knives. Isaac totally showed her the healing cuts and that was a lot of cuts. Also that time Allison was totes cool with murdering Scott and just about any other person to get to Derek.

As if summoned by the thought of him (see Stiles is not being weird by refusing to talk about him or use his name! His hearing makes him a hairy Voldermort as far as she is concerned.) Derek appears and glares at all of them. Well most of them. His eyes completely ghost over Stiles.

Oh it is so on. If that is how Abs of Steel wants to play it, Stiles is fully prepared to make his life hellish. Super hellish. Right after Allison and Lydia stop looking like they have every intention of tearing him into tiny pieces and then shipping those pieces to themselves and smashing them with a hammer. (Note to self: no more watching all the disney movies on netflix at three in the morning to deal with the not break up.)

When the girls decide to leave in a huff Stiles looks between Scott and Derek because frankly what the hell is she supposed to do with this information? So having no better alternative Stiles decides to follow them out of the room.

Which she does just in time to hear Scott say "Please apologize and have make up sex with Stiles before this becomes a thing." This is why Scott is the bestest friend ever. And also why he shall get nummies whenever Stiles gets around to baking at bed time on nights when the cramps are literally too much to function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont you judge me for any of this..... i mean you can. but do it on the tumblrs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other parts of Chaos Rising.... not beta'd. I will find the beta and get her to look at this. I am just happy to show y'all things. *pushes work out the door while shouting* BE FREE!

"Sooooo..... tell me more about your mystical arm bruising." Stiles gave a rather heartfelt smile as she slid into the seat next to Allison

"Not you too." Lydia rolled her eyes. "There is nothing mystical about the bruise."

"Now Lydia my Queen I am never one to argue but lets be real, when was the last time you had a bruise that was also a cool design?" Stiles paused. "Because I have had lots of fun bruises and none of mine have ever let Scott and I do a captain planet link up thing the way yours have."

"I had rope bruises that looked like rope once." Allison offered.

"I think I like you bestest now that you are back." Stiles pats Allison on the head. "Also have I mention I am very into the new hair cut."

"Thank you Stiles." Allison smiles and then went back to googling the strange symbol.

"So you handled that situation with grace." Lydia was teasing of course.

"Says the girl who tried to kill Derek with her mind." Stiles retorts. Okay yeah she is not dealing with this like an adult.

"Well he deserves it." Lydia gave an idignant sniff. "After all the work we have done with you."

"This makes me sound like a pet project."

"That is exactly what you are my dear." Lydia stood. "Now if you will excuse me."

"What?" Stiles asked Allison

"Don't bother, she has her sights set on a new boytoy."

"But I thought I was her new toy/" Stiles gives Allison a dramatic little pout and her friends has to cover her laugh to not be kicked out of the library.

"That might be but you are in fact lacking the boy part of the equation."

"True facts."

* * *

This was a bad idea. This was a horrible idea. One they should not be doing anything of the sort to poor Isaac who really could use a life time of care and comfort without this kind of stuff. And secondly he was going to have to be in the same room as Stiles for the second time today.

He had just barely made it through the first time by the skin of his teeth. (Was that how that phrase went?" The point was nearly every part of him had wanted to apologize and beg for her to come back. Well most of him. But another louder part of him knew that it would not do any good. Stiles was not the forgiving type, he had seen her computer there was an entire folder dedicated to people who had wronged her and how they would pay. He was not kidding. The file on Jackson had been particularly disturbing. But not as bad as that of the pharmaceutical industry. Frankly the world should be terrified of Stiles.

"Something on your mind Derek?" Deaton phrased it like a question but it wasn't a question, not really. It was a statement with the implication that Derek needed to reply.

"The Alpha pack." Derek was not in the mood for cryptic vet time. Oh god, he literally cannot except Stiles because he now thinks in in her terms.

"Hmm." Deaton expresses with his normal about of information. "Stiles!" Deaton greeted the girl as she entered the room before anyone else arrived. "Thank you for coming early. If you don't mind helping Derek fill the tub with the ice from the freezer it would be a huge help."

If his life was one of those documentary shows like The Office, this would be the moment to stare at the camera pleading for help.

The walked out of the room together heading towards the storage room to get the ice. And for a while they worked in relative silence. Derek opened the door for Stiles and she entered grabbing several bags of ice before holding it open for him in return as he took some as well. They walked said bags over the the sports bath in the main room and began tearing the plastic to dump the ice into the tub. But it was only a few more moments before Stiles' natural tendency to speak kicked in.

"Is it just me or does he do this shit on purpose?" She stage whispered.

It was like a knife to the chest. Derek wanted to say something, wanted to laugh or smile or anything. And then the dream he had occurred to him again.

Stiles walking into a fray of werewolves and being cut down. Stiles tied to a chair bleeding out from alpha wounds as Derek it held from reaching her. Stiles blaming him for Scott's death. And endless list of thing of nightmare visions that had haunted him since the moment Peter had truly explained what they were dealing with.

He wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't. His happiness was not the important thing here.

* * *

"That was sufficiently traumatic." Stiles feels the need to tell the room at large. None of them really react. Scott kind of nods but it clear that he is holding down the 'we are better than this' line that all the men in the room seem to be doing. "Also I am going to update the ladies on these developments."

"Um why?" Isaac barely gets out around some truly impressive puppy eyes and shivers. Stiles has to force herself not to consider Isaac in Halloween costumes normally meant for dogs.

"Because we are going to be better communicators this year so the shenanigans of last school year Never. Happen. Again." A stare for each werewolf to drive the point home. "Also because y'all suck at remembering to text. And besides putting us all on one friends and family plan keeping Lydia updated is the best way to make sure everybody knows everything."

"How exactly?" Derek this time.

"Because that girl will actually beat you with knowledge." Scott scoffs. "You laugh now but you should have seen that college TA over the summer. Nah. This is the best plan we have to date."

Stiles took a moment to text her new best friend. Well other bestie. Wait. Scott before Allison, Allison before Lydia, all of them before literally everyone else in this room, then her dad, then Chris Argent, then Derek Hale. Yes. Pecking order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is excited that it's NaNoWriMo?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I finally throw Canon to the wind and do whatever the fuck I want. ERICA IS ALIVE AND CORA DOESN’T EXIST AND SHIT IS JUST HAPPENING DIFFERENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. ESY'S BACK. TELL A FRIEND!
> 
> Not Beta'd. I think H is dead.

“I have a crazy idea.” Stiles says to the group at large. All of them turn to give her a really long look. Frankly it’s magically that everyone is current in this room together. Getting Allison here was a particularly epic feat. Stiles is considering putting that on her tombstone. ‘Once got a murder crazy Disney princess to have a sit down with people who she wanted to murder and no one was killed…as of yet.’

“You are all going to hate this idea.” She prefaces because if she does that now then no one can say they are surprised they hate the idea. “How about instead of doing some kind of insane stunt like we always do instead we go have a chit chat with this Alpacas.”

“Alpha Pack.” Derek corrects.

“What I said. Alpacas.”

This is followed by a long silence while everyone looks at her like she has grown two heads.

“And how would you purpose we got talk to a group of power hungry murders?” Peter asks from his hiding position on the stairs.

“You and me and Allison go around front. Derek and Scott head around back but don’t go of attacking people or punching things for no reason.” Stiles starts drawing little stick figures on the bank vault blue prints. “Peter gets to ask all about what the hell they are doing here. Allison brings sharp things. I bring a gun and some mountain ash. Allison texts her dad the info about what is happening and so we have an adult aware of our actions.”

No one has said anything.

“I hate this idea.” Derek says finally.

“Which is how I know this is going to work out perfectly.” Stiles smiles. Peter smiles. Allison looks interested. Scott and Derek are suddenly very alone. No one mentions that Isaac is in a blanket burrito in the corner drinking hot chocolate and watching Netflix on an iPad. He deserves his cuddles.

They actually agree not to do this on the full moon with only a few hours of planning. Stiles and Peter form some kind of creepy super team and make plans and lay down a bunch of ideas and make a calling tree of all things. Lydia is brought up to date on the goings on.

* * *

 

Derek goes to pick up Scott from school the next day. Stiles had figured that doing this on a Friday night would be a much better choice because it meant that none of them would be busy with anything else and could reasonably be up all night without trouble.

“Scott and I did not spend all summer doing extra reading and getting our shit together to just let it fall apart so quickly”

“I thought you spend it grounded and going to crime statistic seminars with your dad.”

“Where I did a lot of reading. I finished all of William Shakespeare and the Iliad. And everything Terry Pratchett has ever written.”

So here Derek was, standing outside the school doing as he was told. He had thought he was done with this. The whole point had been to be done with this. Cut ties with Scott and Stiles, pursue the Alpha Pack alone, minimize danger to others. Only these two bubbly assholes seemed to refuse to leave him alone.

It had been weird though. Stiles had spoken to him pretty normally but he knew her heart had been racing and watched her restrain herself from speaking to him on several occasion last night. Derek had only been able to stay strong because he knew he was saving Stiles from the hell that was about to rain down. He ignored the urge to kick everyone out of his apartment and fuck her against every surface. He pretended that he hadn’t bought another Costco size box of condoms out of habit.

A pile of books spread out in front of his feet.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Came a feminine voice. Derek looked up into the face of a young woman who had a teachers ID Badge around a lanyard on her neck. She bent down to start picking up the books and Derek knelt down to help. “Oh you don’t have to really I can get these.” Derek looked doubtfully at the pile of books.

“Where you going?” He asked standing and holding half of the massive stack.

“Just around the corner to my car.” She smiled and pointed to a beat up sedan.

She’s cute. Said a small part of his brain.

That’s a horrible idea and you know it. Said a larger part of his brain.

The woman was talking while they walked. Something about just moving in to fill in for a teacher who had left to go teach at a private school. It was weird how little he cared about her babble. Derek was now at pro level when it came to dealing with babble. But where Stiles babbled about shows, or some weird internet trend she saw, or on fun occasions porn, this woman mostly just talked about herself and boring stuff. Like school.

They got to her car and put the books in the trunk. Derek turned to go, his work here clearly done.

“So whose big brother are you?” She asked with a shy smile.

Abort! Screamed his brain.

Don’t fucking say something stupid. Echoed his brain.

Dees Nuts. Quiped the part of his brain that sounded like Stiles.

“Isaac.” Derek supplied woodenly. It wasn’t the worse lie in the world. He had sorta taken care of Isaac for a few months. Although apparently he was not to do that anymore because Stiles had put Isaac on the back of Scott’s bike and instructed her friend to feed the poor cinnamon roll.

“I can see that actually.” She gave a little hair flip. “Same cheek bones.”

ooOOo. Sighed a small part of his brain.

She practiced that in front of a mirror for days. Barked the Stiles part of his brain.  

Derek just nodded.

“Jennifer by the way.” She held out her hand and Derek did the same because he was supposed to be human and he needed to actually interact with people when they made him in public.

“Derek.” He smiled because he was trying to look less like a serial killer. Her heart rate increased.

“Nice to meet you Derek.” Jennifer gave a final little smile before climbing into her car and driving off.

I like her. Whispered a very small part of his brain.

No you don’t. Replied his dick.

“You okay?” Scott asked as he appeared out of nowhere. Derek felt dazed and out of it.

“Um.” His mind was off.

“Well I am going to drive your car because you are having some kind of episode.” Scott gave a shrug and took the keys from Derek. “You want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Um, whatever it is that has you more robotic. You were kinda turning into a real boy there for a while.” Derek glared at him. “Stiles’ words, not mine.” Derek huffed and tried to figure out what was going on in his head.

* * *

 

“Turn it off!” Screamed the pissed werewolf in front of Stiles. She clicked off the ’10 Hours of a Ringing Doorbell’ video on her phone and smiled at the group of werewolves in front of her.

“Now that we have your attention,” Stiles put her phone away. “What do you want? And give us back the werebabies.”

“Excuse me?” The blind one asked sounding appalled.

Stiles rolls her eyes and looks at Allison and Peter hoping that they understand why she has to deal with noobs all day every day.

“Fork over the vamp and the straight man, then we can talk about what you are hoping to gain here.”  Stiles pulls out the missing person posters for Erica and Boyd. “Minors then terms.”

“What makes you think we have terms?” The creepy girl without shoes sneers.

“Everyone has terms.” Stiles is so not in the mood for this. She can feel Allison get closer and closer to just shooting everyone. “And frankly we are really fed up with the supernatural bullshit song and dance. That was so last semester. I am a junior now. I have SATS to prep for. Do you know how hard it is to write scholarship letters when crazy people keep having battles to the death with your friends? Unreasonably hard.” Stiles points to Peter. “This one literally came back from the dead to criquite my clothes.” She points to Allison. “Snow White here is cute as a button but rocking some epic anger management issues that are really grief and she tends to deal with this by trying to kill people I like.”

The one alpha looks a bit concerned by this.

“And these people are my friends.” Stiles pauses for effect. All that summer reading did some good. “We are a bunch of deranged super powered misfits and we do not have time to dick around with you. So, you are going to hand over the minors so we can return them to their homes and then we are going to have a chat about what you are doing in this Hellmouth and what needs to be done to send you on your way.”

The blind one laughs. It’s super creepy. Like Peter yelling about his face creepy. Or that thing Gerard did before he turned to ooze creepy.

“You my darling girl are more than worth the trip.” He smiles, or rather bares his teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes: People fucking talk to one another. The Alphas are going to have an actual real motive rather than just the motive of being something cool Jeff threw in because he is a fucking idiot. Jennifer is here and her evil mojo doesn't work on Derek because he is in love with Stiles (OBVIOUSLY) but I felt the need to include her. 
> 
> I AM FUCKING FINISHING THIS SHIT SOON. I mean it. I have it outlined. I have a real end in sight. I have fully and finally abandoned cannon and decided this is where the show should end.
> 
> Although Kira is gonna be in the epilogue. 
> 
> Derek Diaries getting the same treatment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion and Stiles have a little chit chat. Derek has the resolve of tissue paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how this fucking show should have gone.

 

Derek could hear the footsteps approaching and transformed in anticipation of the attack. The door to the alley open and Erica and Boyd tumbled out. They looked…….fine. Maybe a bit disheveled but healthy and whole. Derek was astounded.

“Congratulations on making the right choice.” A woman in the door way gave a little wave and then shut the door between them.

“Was that the guidance counselor?” Scott asked in confused stupidity.

“Can we go home now?” Erica piped up after a minute of prolonged silence. “I am ready to get my grounding out of the way.”

Derek, helpless to do much else took his betas to the car.

* * *

 

“We function as the supernatural limbic system.” Duke-devil was trying a new approach at explaining what was up.

“Nah man, you are Daredevil.” Stiles corrected. She had heard him the first time.

“If this is because I am blind..” Duke man had the ‘I am not in the mood’ voice that Stiles knew very well.

“It’s more that people have the wrong idea about you. And you creep around at night in bad areas. Vigilante justice and all that jazz.”

“People do have the correct impression of us.” Duke growled in annoyance. One of the other alpha’s showed some fang just to be clear that they were bit scary monsters.

“Yeah. You guys are 71 Hour Ahmed.” Stiles knew what she was on about.

“What?” Asked the bald alpha who had a name that sounded like Anus.

“She is referencing something.” Peter sighed like stiles was his eternal suffering come to life. Good. She could totally do that. Peter had some suffering to do.

“A policeman who’s beat is the entire desert country and has to deliver justice himself because there isn’t the infrastructure for a court system.” Stiles was going to beat people with Terry Pratchett if she had to.

The alphas considered this for a moment with adorable puppy like head tilts before all of them made the ‘not bad’ face and either nodded or shrugged.

“So, who is on trial and how long do we have to prepare our defense?” Stiles pulled out her phone. “We have and English paper due on Wednesday and a track meet on Friday, so Thursday?”

“Are you the Alpha?” Sneered the shoeless female alpha, who clearly needed a pedicure like hard core. Stiles could hear Lydia’s disapproval from here.

“She speaks for the pack.” Replied Allison. Stiles and Peter whipped their heads around to stare at her. She was just supposed to be here as muscle and a human artillery case.

“And you consider yourself pack Ms. Argent?” Duke gave good eyebrow. “After you personally attacked the beta and the alpha?” Stiles could hear the crickets fleeing the silence out of sheer terror.

“I’m here aren’t I?” Allison really had mastered resting bitch face while in France.

“Speaking of attacks!” Stiles cut in before someone turned into an arrow pin cushion. “What gives with hurting Isaac? Vulcan mind meld or not.”

“We needed to gather evidence.” Duke gave good shrug too. Dude had mastered the art of bitch aloof werewolf. Stiles is pretty sure he wrote the book.

“I object.” Peter was feeling threatened on his throne of bitchiness so clearly he had to give a poorly done dry humor response. Stiles felt bad for the man. If he wasn’t the queen bitch in the room what else did he have? Undeadness?

“Sustained.” Morrell appeared out of the shadows in the hallway.

“Is there anyone in my life who isn’t secretly supernatural?” Stiles threw her arms in the air. Honestly. Her therapist. No one the bitch never seemed worried about Stiles’ poorly thrown together lies.

“I told you I had already gather all necessary information Deucalion.” Morrell sounded like an employee who had filled out the TPE reports and was being asked to do them again.

“Facts are nothing without context and emotion.” Duke-devil might have winked. Stiles had no idea. He was wearing blind glasses. Did he know he had those on? Was he a massive dork? Was that a requirement to be a werewolf? Must have good bitch face and actually be a huge dork.

“Seems reasonable.” Peter shrugged like a god damn swan.

“Isaac was stabbed!” Stiles pointed out.

“He got better.”

* * *

 

Derek waited outside the bank with Chris Argent. This might be the most awkward waiting situation he had ever been in. Scott had taken Erica and Boyd home where they were going to peddle the story of young runaway lovers who had realized the error of their choices when they ran out of funds. It wasn’t a perfect story but it would get the cops off everyone’s backs.

Finally after a painful amount of time the front doors opened and Stiles, Peter and Allison came barging out with Stiles looking particularly pleased with herself.

“It’s not yet time for the Dick Wolf title screen, but we fade to black here.” She offered.

“What?” Chris had that ‘confused stunned’ face most people had around Stiles. Derek knew that face. He had lived that face. That face had been his best friend. And now he was past that face and it was scarier than he thought it was to realize he now officially ‘spoke Stiles’.

“Law and Order.” Derek translated. “Show’s not over, but it’s time to go home for now.”

There was a brief conversation where Chris and Stiles promised to keep each other up to date and made plans for a round table meeting of some kind. Peter wandered off like the stray cat he was and suddenly it was just Derek and Stiles in an empty parking lot. Her heart gave a little stutter and then evened out when she saw it was just them.

“Turns out, you are completely full of shit and a total dick.” Stiles switched from relieved, to awkward, to pissed in the blink of an eye.

“I stand by what I said.” Derek didn’t care if tonight had gone well. There would be trouble soon, it was in the air. And trouble tended to attach itself to him.

“Well fall on your sword for someone else. I have no interest in your man pain.” Stiles marched up to him and pulled on his shirt until his face was level with her’s. It was a shorter distance than it used to be, Lydia had found out she could get Stiles into heels as long as it was wedged sneakers. “I am in the mood for victory sex. You in or would you rather go listen to Taylor Swift and cry?”

“We aren’t dating.” Derek pointed out, ignore the quip about Taylor Swift. That was Erica’s CD and he stood by that statement.

“I said sex. Not matching tattoos.” Stiles scoffed and let go of him.

“It’s dangerous.” Derek could feel his excuses slipping.

“So is getting in a car. Pretty sure more people die in traffic accidents than they do by having sex with a werewolf.” Stiles pulled off her jacket.

“It’s a terrible idea.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Stiles pulled her shirt off. She stood there in nothing but a bra (which was push up, when the hell had that happened? He wasn’t complaining. Just he had sat through a 45 minute rant about the hell that was push up bras and suddenly she was here wearing one. Also, DAMN.) and jeans giving him a ‘you coming’ look.

Derek was not proud of the fact that he crumbled that easily. This was the reason he had spent the whole summer avoiding Stiles, because he was actually complete putty in her erratic hands. He gave in and she was climbing him like a tree in the next breath.

Fuck he had missed this. He knew all the reasons it was a bad idea but those reasons didn’t have a lot of ground to stand on when her nails pulled welts on his back and she bit his neck.

“Jeep.” Stiles breathed out as she pulled his shirt off him.

“What.” Derek couldn’t do words right now, there were boobs in his face.

“Condoms.” Oh right. Those.

Which is how they ended up fucking sorta in the Jeep. Well Stiles was bent over the front seat with the door open and Derek stood there holding onto the frame for support. It went on like that for a rather impressive amount of time, Derek was pretty sure Stiles came at least six times if he was counting screams and clenching.

Then all of a sudden she was off his dick and pulling up her pants.

“What?” Derek didn’t understand.

“Oh, I said sex, but I never said you got to come.” Stiles gave a little wave as she closed the door in his face and drove off. Derek watch his shirt, which had been on the hood of the Jeep, slide off and into a puddle.

“I probably deserved that.” He admitted to himself.

* * *

 

“You handled that poorly.” Morrell had her ‘mad teacher face’ or at least it sounded like she did. “I have been working with them for months and now you just have a tea party with them.”

“I was missing information my dear. Justice is blind, not ignorant.” Deucalion was rather amused by his joke. The pack was now. Groans could be heard from all the directions.

“Enough already!” Cried Ethan.

“It’s not funny anymore, DAD!” Aiden stormed off in a huff.

Deucalion played the Law and Order theme while dramatically reading the opening voice over. Kali broke something. He didn’t care, he was funny and they were all just ignorant of his brilliance.

* * *

 

Stiles wasn’t bother that her dad wasn’t there when she got home. Erica and Boyd had just turned up after being missing for all of summer break so she was pretty sure he was out there giving them a very stern look and a depressingly long lecture. She didn’t stay up that late because Lydia and her had a girl date in the morning to get smoothies and pedicures. Which meant that Stiles had to get up earlier than normal to style her hair and put on some of the nicer clothes Lydia had thrust upon her.

She didn’t see her dad when she left but he was probably working or sleeping. His car wasn’t there so she put her money on working. Lydia was there early and Stiles felt like a wet cat, as always, in front of her friend.

It wasn’t until lunch time that Stiles went to the station to see if her dad still wanted to do movie night or if he was too swamped to work.

“Honey, he went home at midnight.”

“No he didn’t.” Stiles corrected the deputy. “His bed was still made.” She had seen it on the way out. The guy shrugged.

Stiles called his cell. It went right to an error message. She tried again. And again.

The home one. She texted. The gps on his cruiser was off. He didn’t respond to the radio being hailed. No one had seen his car in hours.

When she collapsed on the floor and started struggling to breath the deputies made the new guy take her to the hospital to see Melissa and get an injection.

Her dad was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I am adding plot. I know I know. I am the worst. Murdering time up next.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets together and finally comes up with a plan. Stiles has a knife. Peter has a crush. Derek has man pain. The sheriff has a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.
> 
> God this story is it's own universe and I love it. 
> 
> Things that aren't explicitly said but I am too lazy to add at this point: Jennifer/Julia didn't kill the warriors during this period of time. I have no idea what she was doing and I don't care.

“Let’s review what we know.” Lydia shuffled around the papers. “Two nights ago around midnight, while most of us were busy with the Alpha Pack, Sheriff Stilinski went off shift. His car was tracked to the twenty four hour supermarket. That afternoon it was found desert in the preserve with the GPS tracking ripped out. One bullet was discharged into the door between midnight and the car being found probably by the sheriff seeing ballistics would put the round as a 9 mill service weapon.”

“Someone has been brushing up on her forensics.” Peter looked impressed. Lydia held her pen threateningly at him until he settled down back into his chair.

“That morning Chris Argent drove Allison to school. His car never left the parking lot but he did. His phone was found crushed bellow the tires of another car and most of his weapons were still in the car.”

“Not his knives.” Allison pointed out.

“The car was fully loaded, how many knives could he have had on him?” Stiles asks out of a sick curiosity. Allison considered this question for a moment.

“I would ballpark 15.” Allison gave a little shrug. “I have 10 on me now.”

“If I wasn’t freaking out about other things that would be super hot.” Stiles points out. Lydia doesn’t look impressed. Allison blushes a little. “Your dad is single right?”

“Stiles!” Allison looked shocked.

“I am just saying, I am on the market again. Apparently.” Derek, who was sitting in the corner didn’t even twitch. He had known that was coming. Stiles was pissed and scared. He was fine. He wasn’t tempted to make sure no one ever found Chris Argent alive. That would be wrong. And twisted. And Derek was a fully adjusted adult.

No you’re not. Laughed his dick. Derek wasn’t listening to his dick anymore. It was a traitor that had gotten chatty recently. Stupid Stiles.

A cell phone pinged several times. Stiles pulled her’s out of her hoodie to look at the texts. She stood up suddenly.

“Where’s Ms. McCall?”

Everyone looked around confused.

“Someone call Scott. He was supposed to be here.” Stiles begins texting back furiously.

“Is that Deaton?” Lydia asks.

“Dukedevil,” Stiles replies absentmindedly while furiously typing.

The entire pack pauses to stare at Stiles, even Boyd who had done nothing but sit in the corner and try to catch up on homework.

“He can text?” Isaac asked in utter confusion.

“Voice to text software. Then the reverse when I respond.” Stiles kept texting.

“Why are you talking to the Demon Wolf?” Peter asked like he was both scared and impressed.

“Yeah.” Stiles reaches over and grabs Lydia’s phone and is now working off of two phones.

“WHY Stiles?” Derek growls. He doesn’t like this. It feels wrong. On top of everything else there is something wrong about this. She finally looked up.

“He got in contact with me after my dad disappeared.” She held up Lydia’s phone and passed it to Peter and Lydia. “He has some pretty solid information about what is happening here and his Emissary to back it up.”

“His what?”

“Morrell is his version of Deaton but instead cryptic bullshit she tells him things and then I believe spends the rest of her time shouting Demon Wolf No.”

“Ritual sacrifice?” Lydia shrieked looking at her phone. About three seconds later Scott burst in and screamed, “My mom is gone.”

“We have a Darach problem.” Stiles comments in the silence.

* * *

 

It goes down like this:

  * Chaos for several minutes,
  * Lydia demanding everyone be silent,
  * Someone finally calls Allison and makes her stop walking around the woods like a creepy loner with a bow,
  * Boyd looses his notes and tries to find them in the ensuing larger chaos,
  * Someone calls Erica to update her but she is still thoroughly grounded and not allowed to come to the phone her sister took a cryptic message and hung up on stiles when it started to get ridiculous,
  * Deaton was called,
  * Deaton showed up,
  * Stiles called the Alpha Pack,
  * Derek hung up on the Alpha Pack,
  * Stiles called the Alpha pack while standing in the loft half dangling off the railing while glaring at Derek,
  * Allison goes to her apartment and comes back with maps,
  * Peter and Allison have a long conversation about said maps that hardly anyone besides Lydia understands,
  * Deucalion almost walks into the door because Derek shifts it right as he comes in,
  * Stiles and him high five,
  * Deaton talks,
  * Morrell talks more under pressure from Deucalion,
  * Plans are made,
  * Maps are drawn,
  * Peter tries to flirt with Lydia and she breaks his finger,
  * Peter snaps it back looking like he is in love,
  * Derek pretends to throw up,
  * Allison hits Peter with a club,
  * Scott gets worked up enough that his eyes flash red,
  * Deucalion looks like he is in love,
  * Everyone has to be sent to separate corners of Derek’s weird apartment to cool off while Stiles and Lydia sit in the middle room giving everyone instructions,
  * Everyone goes home,
  * Stiles makes out with Derek for ten glorious minutes before she slaps him and tells him his dick is still in time out until he apologizes,
  * She snapchats him video of her masturbating with the caption “Someone is an idiot”,
  * Everyone takes two hours to regroup and arm themselves
  * They go to the tree



* * *

 

“Let her go.” Derek tells the Darach who it turns out is actually that English teacher from the other day, Jemma? Jeanie, Joshanna?

“Stiles here is the main reason things didn’t work out the way they should have.” The Darach sneers. “I think I will keep her.”

“It was never going to go the way you planned.” Derek and Stiles are having a conversation completely consisting of eyebrows.

Derek: How the hell did you get caught?

Stiles: Shut UP I know what I am doing.

Derek: Don’t do anything stupid.

Stiles: That’s not MY problem if I am remembering correctly

Derek: Don’t you sass me.

Stiles: One of us has a knife to their throat so I think I get to sass all I want.

“See that’s where you are wrong. I killed three virgins so I could have the powers to seduce you. Derek Hale, the homeless, packless, alpha. You would have been mine. The other sacrifices would have been easy at that point.” The Darach pulls Stiles closer, the knife cutting into her neck just a little. “But no! This little slut turns out to be a Vessel. The one thing more powerful than virgins bleed into an oak.”

That’s when the arrow comes out of the tree line and hits The Darach in the arm. She drops Stiles and the Knife and leaves a long shallow gash on Stiles’ neck. Allison steps out of the shadows with the Alpha Pack behind her.

“Them!” The Darach screams. “You teamed up with them? THEY MURDERED ME.”

“You are missing a bit of information in that story.” Stiles points out. “You killed Kali’s alpha so you could make her Alpha. Not because she wanted to be Alpha but because you wanted your girlfriend to be in charge of a pack large enough that you could have access to it’s power.”

The Darach looks cornered.

“I did it for love.” The torn woman cries at Kali.

“Cool motive, still murder.” Stiles coughs, clutching at her bleeding throat.

Derek’s phone buzzes. He has a text from Scott.

Scott: Parents are out of the creepy root cellar.

“It’s over Julia.” Kali says walking forward. “Give it up.”

“What, so the blind wolf can kill me as justice for the sacrifices? They were a just loss. I could have won.” The Darach, Julia, was a caged animal now and more dangerous than ever. Derek edged closer to Stiles who hadn’t moved back from Julia. She lunged for Stiles and Derek leapt to intercept. Only he wasn’t needed.

Stiles had been hiding a knife on her. Derek has no idea where she got, although he suspects Allison, that is clearly coated in something that burns The Darach, Deaton must have been involved. Julia screams as the knife goes through the meat of her forearm. The Darach withered as waves of visible magic fell off her.

“Funny story, you can buy chemicals to kill and Oak at any old hardware store. The can be dangerous to home foundations so it’s some time important for a homeowner to kill the tree to save their homes.” Stiles looks half mad, blood streaming down her neck and cleavage as she stands and twists the knife. “You threaten my home, bitch.” Stiles backhanded Julia, who fell on the ground.

Derek rushed over the moment Stiles dropped the knife and stumbled back from Julia. Kali was right there beside him, rushing to hold Julia’s deformed face.

“Scott has the first aid kit.” Stiles offers when Derek glares at the gash on her throat.  

“Where the hell did you get that knife?’ Derek heard himself asking. He was not overreacting. He was not being a protective boyfriend. He was not in fact a boyfriend. Although trying to remember why right now was very very hard.

“It’s mine.” Stiles huffed and pulled out the weapon. It was a utility knife and clearly meant for armed forces. “You seem to forget that I grew up in the police station. Half of the officers are ex-military. I have a ton of knives actually. Allison was impressed.” Allison nodded.

Elsewhere the Alphas were dealing Julia. Derek tried not to watch at Deucalion calmly explained that she would die for her crimes and then pulled out Julia’s heart in a single move.

“When I was 11 I told the entire department I wanted to be special ops. So I got a whole lot of real gear and some actual training. My dad was actually really into the entire idea.”

“Stiles,” Deucalion approached, still dripping blood. “I know you want to consider my offer but if nothing else I think I should pay for college regardless of what you choose.”

“You might regret saying that, do you have any idea where I have been applying?” Stiles grinned up at the Alpha and Derek could feel his hackles rise.

“Ms. Morrell gave me the short list.” Deucalion whipped his hand on his shirt. “I have a few suggestions I will send your way. Schools with supernatural courses disguised in the programing. Emissary train. Things like that.”

“OOOOOOh.” Stiles sounded impressed. Derek wanted to punch something.

“Derek,” Deucalion turned to face in his direction. “We will be checking up on you and your pack in the future. Scott has potential that needs to be properly nurtured. Both of you need to work at this.”

“I know right.” Stiles agreed.

“I have a few mentors in mind.” Deucalion turned when Kali came over with a tear stained face. “Well, that’s my cue. Pleasure meeting both of you. Alpha out!”

“Text me!” Stiles called after that man.

Derek stood up and stalked off.

* * *

 

Turns out her dad is now in the loop on all things supernatural. He is very cross with her for all of five minutes before he hugs her so hard it hurts. Melissa and Chris have equally long hugs with their children. Stiles finds out the three have decided to start some kind of parent support group while all tied up together under a tree. It’s really good to have her dad back, to be able to talk to him.

“So this boy you have been sneaking around with…” He starts once they are home, cleaned up and fed.

“No, no, no.” Stiles spins on her father. “We agreed you only need to know if I was dating or being asked to the prom. All else was fine as long as I was safe.”

“Yes, we did agree that.” Her dad had a mild look of horror on his face thinking back to when he might have walked in on her a few times at the early stages of puberty. “But I have been given the impression that this one broke your heart.” Now he had ‘Angry Dad’ face.

“We were never dating. He made that clear.” Stiles tried to go for ‘cool unaffected adult’.

“Chris gave me wolfsbane bullets young lady.” Her dad knew how to play ball.

“It was for my own protection.” Stiles admitted. Not exactly realizing she had just fully agreed that she had been sleeping with one of the werewolves.

“Has he been reading a lot of Batman?” The sheriff sounded incredulous.

“I KNOW!” Stiles really loved her dad. “Only poorly written action heroes do shit like that.”

“It’s not Peter?” Her dad looked really worried.

“Oh god no.” Stiles felt physically ill at the idea.

“Good.” He nodded. “Well darling, if he is a big enough idiot not to treasure you I think I hate him and you should too.”

“Yeah I know.” Stiles sighed.

“But you don’t of course because while he is a complete and utter idiot I am pretty sure he cares about you a lot.”

“Oh what gives you that idea?” Stiles was pretty damn sure that Derek was just into her because of her smell and that she enjoyed rough sex as much as him.

“I saw the way he looked at you.” Her dad offered and Stiles was suddenly very scared.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“How grounded am I?”

“What makes you think I won’t be pressing charges?”

“It would look bad for your career.”

“My career would recover.”

“It’s an election year.”

“Is it?”

“This is an important time to consider how the public will feel about gossip.”

“Fine then, I suppose I can just shoot him.”

“WHAT NO.”

“With regular bullets.”

“Well….. I guess he kind of deserves it.”

“He made you cry sweetie. I am going to be learning how to fire a bow shortly.”

“Cross bows are pretty much aim and pull.”

“I could do cross bows.”

“You and Chris are going to have single dad bro dates now aren’t you?”

“We are getting coffee on Thursday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Conclusion (Derek gets over himself) and Epilogue.
> 
> FINALLY FUCKING FINISHING THIS FIC!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to his senses. Stiles does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a beta reader. WHO'S EXCITED?!?!

* * *

Things move onward.

Derek gets used to having the pack around all the time. Erica is eventually released from being grounded and starts coming around. Turns out they were never mistreated by the Alphas and in fact spent the entire time in some kind of werewolf boot camp and are the best behaved of the group.

Isaac moves in with Scott after it becomes clear that the Loft is not the right space for him (He can’t study with Derek constantly pacing around the apartment). Scott and his mom seem to love this idea. The three of them turn into this semi creepy happy family almost overnight.

Peter is around a lot more than Derek is perfectly comfortable with. For the now he appears to be over his desire for power and death and destruction. He seems fine with flirting with Lydia. Derek is not amused.

But the worst part…

No.

The part that keeps bothering him is that Stiles doesn’t come around. She used to be everywhere. He would turn around and she would be there. Or he could hear her. Or he would find something of hers. It’s not that she is gone, it’s just that she seems to not be around.

Which is not a thing.

It’s not.

* * *

 

 

“It’s a thing.” Boyd tells him one afternoon.

“What?” Derek had been wandering the apartment.

“This restless pacing of yours because you miss Stiles.” Boyd watches him with a cool kind of confidence that Derek is envious of.

“That’s not what is happening.” Derek denies.

“Derek,” Boyd stands. “Buddy, You need to get over yourself and grovel.”

“That’s not what is happening.” Derek is starting to sound like a broken record.

“When you do grovel,” Boyd offers as he gathers his things. “Make sure it’s some kind of creative nerdy groveling. The two of you are driving the rest of us crazy.”

“Wait, what is Stiles doing?” Derek shouts after Boyd because he is a desperate loser.

* * *

 

Stiles now knows way more about the supernatural than any person who does not actually have supernatural powers should know. Deucalion has been courting her with books and databases.

Courting might be the wrong word. Although it isn’t really. He wants to pay for her college and then bring her on as a member of the Alpha Pack and all things justice. Morrell and Deucalion are getting tired of each other, not in a horrible way but more in different 5 year plans way. Deucalion wants to keep on functioning like Zorro in his justice endeavors and Morrell wants to set up a more organized structured system with reporting and oversight. They were hoping that Stiles could help create a bridge as they moved in different directions.

Stiles was considering it.

Her dad was at least pleased as punch that someone thought footing the bill for her education was a good idea and he wouldn’t need to fill out a million financial aid forms soon.

Only.

“Stiles.” Her dad stood at the edge of her room looking worried.

“Yeah?”

“You have been watching Anime for three days.”

“I have a lot of catching up to do.” Stiles points out. All the supernatural shenanigans and research has kept her fairly busy and she is now very behind on many of her shows.

“One of them was about shirtless boys. I don’t actually think there was a plot involved.”

“They are on a swim team.”

“That’s not a plot.”

“I know.”

“I called Lydia.” Suddenly the redhead is standing behind her father.

“You have been neglecting you skin care routine I see.” Lydia appraises Stiles with a disapproving face. Stiles glares at her father.

“This if for your own good.”

* * *

 

 

“No moping in the mall,” Lydia reminds Stiles.

“I am not moping.” Stiles is clearly pouting because Lydia has made it clear that they are going to the book store last, there is a difference.

“You are because you decided to call things off with Derek and now you don’t have sex to give you those extra endorphins, so you’re just bringing down everyone’s vibe.”

“I thought everyone would be way cooler with me being out of my terminally unhealthy relationship with the resident werewolf failure.” Just because Stiles participated willingly doesn’t mean she didn’t know how crazy most of that was. They barely talked outside of sex. Hell, they hardly talked during sex. Their relationship had been sex. She knows that.

“While we all can agree that Derek has the worst possible luck I don’t actually think that first part is completely true.” Lydia sighs.

“You two are possibly the worst couple ever. You fight constantly. I have seen the way you two get one when forced to do something for ten minutes.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Stiles can tell this is going to be a crappy conversation.

“But you know what, he can translate your roundabout way of talking. You left me sitting in a car to hold him up for two hours so he wouldn’t drown. He jumped in front of the Kanima for you. The two of you don’t need to talk when shit goes down because you just react in the same way. Jackson might have loved me enough to stop being a Lizard for me but we never had that kind of connection.” Lydia motions to the shoe store. “Now if you don’t mind we have some retail therapy to get back to.”

Stiles went with her mutely because there were somethings she just couldn’t talk herself around. It was true actually, now that she thought about it. Stiles had been so caught up in thinking about all the ways they were wrong together, she hadn’t spent any real time thinking about the ways they were right. If Stiles and Derek had been the same gender there would have been a buddy cop about them.

The goofy one. The serious one. Together they will solve this crime.

But wasn’t that exactly what happened.

They had totally solved three separate crime sprees together. People were alive because Derek and Stiles had chosen to spend time together.

“Lydia…” Stiles began bashfully.

“Yes I know.” Lydia didn’t even turn to look at Stiles, just held up a really cute pair of boots.

“Why do you think I am making you clean yourself up today?”

“Because you take a sick kind of pleasure in torturing me?”

“Because when you go make a man grovel it’s important to look like you can not only kill him with your bare hands but make him beg you to do it.” Lydia turned. “I believe you would call this a makeover montage.”

* * *

 

Stiles walked into Derek’s loft expecting to find him looming in the corner as he was normally doing these days. What she found was not that.

“Um….”

The room was covered in boxes and Stiles could see things spilling out of the boxes.

“What’s all this?” she asked completely forgetting her mission.

“Nearly every item sold on Think Geek.” Derek replied from where he was half buried in boxes. He looked like crap. Sleep deprived and clearly in need of a decent meal. And yet still, crazy hot. So unfair.

“Why?” Stiles asked in utter disbelief.

“You like too many things.” Derek sounded tortured. “I said to myself, get her something she will like. Well, depending on the day of the week and the weather forecast that means something different. So I bought everything I thought you might like.” Derek looked a bit dazed.

“There’s a corner entirely dedicated to Game of Thrones.” Someone had put of signs for different fandoms.

“Boyd and Erica made me label things.” Derek is sliding down so slowly that, bit by bit, he’s covered in the boxes.

“Why?”

“I figured this would be a more romantic gesture than flowers.” Derek sighed. “I need to figure out what I am keeping and what I’m returning.”

Stiles marched over to where Derek was up to his neck in boxes and 

unburied him. Derek blinked up at her owlishly.

“You are all dressed up.” Derek sounded like he was trapped in a dream.

“You bought me nerdy stuff.” Stiles felt that weird pain in her chest.

 

This kiss isn’t really like any kiss before. There is a weird sense of urgency and yet a complete slowness to it. Derek realizes now that they are saying something they should have said long ago.

Normally now one of them would start ripping clothing off the other. That didn’t happen. Derek found his hands in Stiles’ hair. Hair that was down and curled for once. It haloed her head in a honey and whiskey brown glow.

Stiles is breath taking to look at. She always has been. He was stupid to ever consider her any annoyance or a pain. Everything about Stiles is perfect. From her cupid bow mouth to her foul language that comes out of it.

Derek’s life is grey and boring without the Technicolor chaos that Stiles trails behind her like a wake of a lucky charms powered boat.

It should be weird that when he picks her up he knows that they must look like that couple from The Notebook. The part of him that hates everything. Should probably be pissed that his brain has filed away that information just from sheer amount of time spent with Stiles. But he isn’t. And that’s the root of this, isn’t it? 

He realized when Stiles’ shirt was off and he saw the thin romantic lacey bra, that this was not going to be sex. This was going to be making love. Derek had never done that before. He thought that maybe this time, if he was going to do something he was going to it right.

There wasn’t any hair pulling or clawing. Instead, he kissed every inch of exposed skin on Stiles. He ran his fingers through her hair and scratched at her scalp lightly when kissing. Derek didn’t do talking, didn’t do explaining or speaking his feelings.

So he put his mouth to better use. He told Stiles how he really felt by opening her up with the slowest and longest session of oral he had ever been a part of. It was a miracle that Stiles was more than a limp noodle by the time he was done.

She climbed onto him with a level of slink Derek had never seen before. When Derek came they were making eye contact.

It might be the best experience of his life to date.

“You’re so beautiful.” Derek confessed.

“You are not so bad yourself.” Stiles patted him on his face. Derek furrowed his brows at her.

Okay, so maybe they weren’t completely there with their verbal communication. It would take a while for them to get to the Loves in conversation. But suddenly he wasn’t scared of that; he was excited to get there.

Stiles and him weren’t a maybe, they were a sure thing that had been falling towards each other this entire time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'end' of the story. Epilogue next. We get to see a few years into the future with all the people having fun and being adultish. ISH being the part of that phrase


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ePILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING FINISHED A FIC!

“I don’t want to go,” Stiles told the couch cushion.

 

“You started this thing.” Derek pointed out from the hall where he was checking his suitcase.

 

“You and SourPatch will have separation anxiety. Kira is going to call us tomorrow and say he ate my shoes in retaliation for you leaving. He blames me for any time he doesn’t get to spend with you.” Stiles is not jealous of the relationship between her boyfriend and their cat. She isn’t. She is an adult. She has an internship and is only a semester away from graduating. She is a leader in the supernatural community. But the cat and Derek really do have some kind of freakish codependent relationship. 

 

“SP will be fine. He likes Kira.” Derek has finally realized he didn’t pack his phone chargers and is now pulling open drawers searching for the spare. Stiles looks over to see that Derek’s two best friends really are in cahoots. It’s not fair that Stiles is mommy to a cat that seems to be more interested in being adopted by another mommy. 

SourPatch is purring so hard that Kira looks both amused and uncomfortable from her captive location in the armchair.

 

“Fine but I am going to get trashed at the mixer tonight.” Stiles begins the herculean effort of pulling herself off the sofa. 

 

“I thought we were skipping the mixer.” Derek looks up from drawer number five.

 

“Lydia told me I wasn’t allowed to skip, I am the co-founder and all that jazz.” Stiles finally defeated the forces of gravity and comfiness  to stand up. 

* * *

 

 

The Pacific American Western Supernatural Symposium, or PAWSS, is all Stiles’ fault. Rather, her fault, Lydia’s fault, a bottle of wine’s fault, and Deucalion’s fault. The point was one drunk skype a few years ago means that Stiles is now co-founder of a yearly supernatural conference. The alpacas are the real host but Stiles and Lydia are the faces of the convention for the sake keeping the peace.

 

The Alpha Pack was still considered rather scary and pretty much a well-financed street gang. Which was why Lydia had really suggested starting this. Or Stiles. The entire night is still fuzzy.Lydia, Allison, and Morrell now run a rather streamlined justice system of the supernatural. It’s got court procedures and everything. They are currently based in Boston while Lydia finishes up her Law Degree and Math PhD from Harvard and MIT respectively. 

 

Also Peter.

 

Lydia and Peter are a thing now. It’s weird. Derek breaks out in hives when they have to go visit his uncle. It’s hilarious, for Stiles at least. Strange that Lydia might soon be her almost-Aunt-in-law. Not that her and Derek are getting married or anything. No that would be… not happening. Stiles is just being weird. Because they have an apartment together off campus does not mean they are getting married.

 

Stiles is a modern woman. With goals.

 

Okay, so MAYBE after Peter told her he was going to purpose to Lydia when she graduates Stiles has become mildly interested in doing something similar. She  _might_  have bought a ring. To give to Derek. Not for herself. That would be weird. 

 

WHY DIDN’T SHE GET A RING FOR HERSELF? DAMNIT THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT IDEA.

 

Derek, who has become a master of dealing with Stiles’ internal freak outs after five years, hands her a lemon drop shot at the bar a few hours later with a smile.

 

Derek smiles now. It’s a thing he does. Also goes to college. And has a job helping teens in a supernatural halfway house. And a beard.

* * *

 

 

“Your face is doing that thing.” Scott looks grossed out, it might be the tequila. 

 

“No it isn’t.” Stiles checks her phone again to make sure that everything for tomorrow is all taken care of. Derek is off in a corner looking amused by whatever Erica and Boyd are talking about. He needs to mingle more. It’s important that her fiancé mingle if they are going to be the supernatural power couple she dreams they are.

 

“What?” Scott looks shocked.

 

“I was mumbling that, wasn’t I?” Stiles doesn’t like getting drunk. It means she talks more. That’s not a good thing for her secret keeping skills.

 

“Derek’ purposed?” Scott whispers at what must be the lowest possible level for a werewolf. Thankfully, Derek has grown out of that hyper alert thing he used to do so the bean remain in the can.

 

“Um, no.” Stiles drags Scott out of the tastefully decorated bar into the women’s bathroom where no one even seems surprised because this is a Supernatural convention with at least four kinds of shape shifters. That was a bitch to get the venue to agree to.  Stiles needs to make a note that in the future she should call ahead at the places with more questions. She asks questions now but she really needs to ask MORE questions.

 

She should have an assistant. 

 

Scott snaps his fingers in her face.

 

“Look I got the big pay check from that consulting service I started for Duke,” Stiles explains.

 

“Where does he get all that money?”

 

“I think the mob.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

 

“Okay, so I have money and Peter might have goaded me into it.” Stiles admits. Peter is very good at getting her to do things just by daring her not to do them. It’s weird. 

 

“Lydia is going to be really mad if you end up stealing her wedding thunder.” Scott points out. Scott now has a healthy dose of Lydia-fear. He is the largest teddy bear that has ever wanted to be a cop.

Yeah, that one had been a bit of a surprise for some people.

Everyone had expected Stiles to be the one to go into law enforcement seeing as she spent so much time at  the station. Scott wanted to help people. He also wanted to be able to be a first responder to possible supernatural bullshit that might occur in town. So he was about to be the newest beat cop in Beacon Hills. Her dad was a little bit shocked. 

 

"I don't think I can steal her thunder if I am the one doing the wedding shtick first." Stiles is pretty sure that's how it works.

 

"But are you? Are you really?" Scott looks around mildly confused and unsure of who might be hiding.  This was a convention for supernaturals.

 

"Look I can always change my mind before the closing ceremony on Sunday." Stiles is pretty sure it's going to change once an hour every hours until she is forced to do something.

 

"Good luck with that."

 

* * *

 

Derek never thought they would all get here. Looking back that seems rather too depressing to realize that he never considered a happy ending to be a possibility.[

But here they all are. Derek's finally getting around to college and has turned his life around in every way. Stiles and him have a shared apartment with furniture and plates and an entire room filled with nerdy movie posters. 

 

Erica and Boyd are happy and healthy. Boyd is on his way into the navy after he finishes college to complete his ROTC requirements. Erica has a job she adores.

 

Isaac is in vet school. Derek did not see that coming. Isaac, when not busy bottle feeding kittens, fosters all the unwanted animals in the bungalow Derek helped him buy. Isaac is the reason Derek even has a cat. 

 

Derek has friends. Outside of pack. He met Kira on the first day of classes and they have just really hit it off since then. She is smart and funny and part of the supernatural worlds so Derek never has to be worried about her. Derek had never dreamed he would have the capacity to have female friends that he met on his own.

Then again he never dreamed of Stiles. 

The conference is actually a very time consuming weekend. Stiles has to be running from place to place making sure that people get things done and that she talks  to all the right members of the community. Moving the entire supernatural community into the 21st century is going pretty well but it still takes a lot of glad handing. 

 

Stiles once again is happy that she emits whatever happy smells she does because any massive argument between different packs or clans or tribes can almost always get resolved once she steps into the room. And those that  don’t  end the moment Derek appears behind her. 

 

* * *

 

The convention is ending with a big party for all ages. A chance for members of difference species to meet and maybe get to know one another better. It also kind of functions as a prom for some of the younger attendees. That (part) had been Derek's idea of all things. He remembered how mad his sisters had been when they were in high school because they couldn't let loose at social activities. 

 

"Good evening everyone!" Stiles cheers into the mic. The convention cheers back. She is pretty sure she is going to chicken out but then she turned and looked at Derek in his suit. He looked really good in a suit. Stupid good. Punch him in the face he was too damn pretty good. 

 

"I am going to bring some of the amazing people who helped make this possible up on the stage now so if you really don't care feel free to dance to any music in your head." There was laughter at that. Stiles had a captive audience. 

 

"But first here's Lydia!" Stiles motioned for her friend to come take the mic and did a mad dash off the stage.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Derek asked looking at the schedule they had rehearsed. "That's not what comes next."

 

"Okay so listen. I had this crazy idea to do something big and over the top and in public and just now I realized you would hate that. Like absolutely hate that. I mean you wouldn't right away but you are the kind of person that likes your private moments." Stiles reached for the purse they had set off to the side for her while she was in a dress. A nice dress. A dress that Derek had made noise about being a big fan of. 

 

"Stiles…" Derek has his soothing tone of voice on. The one he used now when she was getting herself riled up.

 

"I have been changing my mind about this all weekend. Well, more like all month. I mean, we’re  kind of young." Where had she put that ring?

 

"Stiles!" Derek snapped. She paused and looked up at him. At the ring.

 

"Oh, you complete asshole this was supposed to be my moment." Stiles wasn't crying okay. It's not like Derek was holding a really pretty ring. He was just holding her mom's ring. So you know. Tears.

 

"Marry me?" Derek said with a leveled voice and shinning eyes. Stiles nodded through her tears.

 

A cry of joy rang out and that's when Stiles noticed that someone had been filming them and broadcasting it onto the projector at the party.

 

"But you hate big spectacles," Stiles mumbled into Derek's lips.

 

"Yes, but you love them." Derek grinned.

 

He was just the worst. But she had him forever now. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha.
> 
> yes.
> 
> victory!


End file.
